CastleBrawlca
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: It was just another normal day of brawling. And they figured it would be a normal night. But they had forgotten that the building they were staying at was a castle long before they even invented smash bros. Soon they would have to face their worst fears
1. The building

Hey dudes! It's me! And I brought an old test story I had long before I even had a fan fiction account along with me! I'll be happy for you to take it off my paws! Oh and this chapter is just about the setting, not really a chapter. I'll put out the first chapter along with this so you don't get bored.

Okay, about my OB (No not OC, OB Own/Original building, not Own/Original character.)

It has no name but it's not the Smash Mansion

The sections are: The Brawl Bar, The battle arenas, the Boys dorm, the Girl's dorm, the Kennel, the garage, The Gym, the pool, the courtyard, the normal yard, the training room, the Library, Master hand's office, Weaponry room, a lot of dark hallways and labrinthy places, and the lake side.

**Brawl Bar-**

NOT A STUPID ALCOHOL BAR! It's like a salad bar or a lounge. It's a place that a lot of the smashers hang out in between fights. It has a Stage and band where you can sing or play an instrument like karaoke.

List of what some smashers do in terms of the stage:

Sheik/Zelda- sings or dances. Sheik sings more while Zelda does a lot of dancing.

Marth- Often plays the base, sings on occasion

Ike- Drums, he doesn't sing that much.

Peach- Plays the piano and sometimes dances

Link- Does both Drums and Base when Ike or Marth can't, he doesn't sing that often either.

Samus- Mainly the keyboardist, she will sing on a regular basis.

Red and the Poke`mon- Squirtle can play the Keyboard well, Ivysaur can work the drums or a base. Charizard doesn't do much stage work but he can add to the atmosphere with his awesome flameyness. Red sings.

Meta knight- He can play castanets, guitar, or the electric guitar, he does the most dancing of any of the males. Often salsa or something Mexican. He also sings quite well, often in Spanish.

Kirby- Easy, we give him an un-pluged microphone, turn down the volume, BINGO! and everyone's happy! He sings, we live!

Other work in the Brawl Bar-

Mewtwo and Lucario work the counter.

That's it.

**The Battle arenas-**

All the arenas that the fighters battle in, (Green greens, final destination, big blue, etc.)

**Boy's dorm-**

The area for daily needs all the boy fighters share. Includes a shower and bathroom and the bedroom.

**Girl's dorm-**

The area for daily needs that the girl fighters (Peach, Samus, Zelda, Nana, Jiggilypuff) Share. A little smaller than the boy's dorm because there are fewer girl fighters. Also includes Bathroom, showers, and bedroom.

**The Kennel-**

The place where the fighters pets, animals, mounts, and Poke`mon are kept. Lucario, Mewtwo, and Jiggilypuff don't count because they are sentient. Is cage free, instead it has open pens, and Stalls fo large animals. Has a vending machine that can make specialized food for anything in the kennel.

Poke`mon in kennel-

Red's Poke`mon

Pikachu

All Poke`ball Poke`mon

Current Mounts in Kennel-

Epona

Yoshi

(Mario rides him, he don't mind living here because there's food!)

Current "pets" in Kennel-

Lucas' snake

Nintendogs

Mr. Saturn

Olimar's Pikmin

(He keeps them here because they have less of a chance of getting killed)

Hyrulian Fairies from Link and Toon Link

(Same reason)

Kirby's Robo-Puppy

(I BROUGHT IT BACK FROM THE DEAD!)

**The garage-**

Where the vehicles are kept

Halberd, Samus' ship, Fox and Falco's air-wings, etc.

Kirby's wheelie is also stored here because even though it's alive, it's mechanical.

**The Gym-**

Many of the Brawlers work out and this is why there's a gym. It even has Specialized equipment for. . .erm. . .Non-humans

**The Pool-**

It's . . .a really big pool the end

**The Courtyard-**

A pretty courtyard that has a garden, a little stream with a bridge going over it, and a lotus tree

**The Normal yard-**

A yard for playing in. Has a volleyball net, tennis court, an apple tree, and the like.

**The Training room-**

Where the fighters practice for Brawls

**The Library-**

Where fighters who like reading and learning go on occasions. Good for research. Has computers.

**Master Hand's Office-**

Where new fighters sign up to participate in the smash bros games.

**The Weaponry Room-**

Where the fighters keep their weapons and gear

(Samus' Power-suit, Snake's bombs and weapons, stuff like that.)

**A Lot of Dark Hallways and Labrynthy places-**

These add to the building's cool factor and gives trouble to our fighters when the adventure starts

**The Lakeside-**

A pretty area by a lake that is near the building. Good for getting away from all the noise.

So I have chapter one for you all right here. And I even have stuff called What-oh-now-I-get-it things in most chapters

for your enjoyment!


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to this story I have wrote! This is not part of the series, so you don't have to read all my other stories before this one! Just letting you know a code for things (This chapter's What-oh-now-I-get-it thing)

"Stuff in quotes" = what the characters saying (I know I probably didn't have to put in that but I wanted to)

_Stuff in italics_ = what the character is thinking

"STUFF IN ALL CAPS AND IN QUOTES" = what the character is yelling

NOTE: "If the typing goes on and on with no punctuation or commas or anything THAT IS INTENTIONAL." This means that a character is rambling or speaking quickly.

Just though I'd add that because in my other stories there isn't a lot of yelling and when the character thinks then they have an apostrophe and not italics.

Sheik is a woman! You don't agree, Imagine the in sentences about her it says: he, boy, man, etc.

Don't be fazed by the beginning, it gets into an adventure by the 5th chapter. I'm done with the first 5 chapters but I'm holding back for suspense and to finish the other chapters. So if a chapter isn't out, It's for a good read on!

* * *

"WAAAAAHOOHOOHOO! I WON! I WON! YOU LOOSE AGAIN!" Lucario cheered with great delight as he pointed his paw at Meta knight while they came out of the fight they just had, he simply rolled his eyes and looked up.

"Wow, yeah I lost, but that sure means a whole lot coming from you." to which Lucario snorted at. Snake dashed out and gave Lucario a high five, while Marth slowly made his way out and smiled to Meta knight.

"Nice try MK, that was an awesome smash you did back there, he only won because it was a six hazard arena, an it wasn't like you could see that laser cannon."

"Thanks Marth" Meta knight nodded with a quick flash of blue in his eyes, then back to yellow. Snake went on and on about Lucario while this was happening, and Ike had now come out to congratulate the Poke`mon and say hello to Meta knight. The three sword fighters walked off to the Brawl Bar to chat an get something to eat. Meta knight purled quietly to himself as they went in, the Brawl Bar was a good sized lounge-like place, it had some large stuffed couches that lot of the Brawlers could have an endless conversation on, and a stage where everyone always was allowed to do some singing, it also had a long counter that was a nice place to sit with something to drink, and watch the Brawls. It really was nice in there, Marth and Ike took a seat at the bar chairs as Meta knight followed their lead. Marth then called out

"Excuse me Bar Tender, we'd like to order." As he spun around the stern look on his face turned to a smile

"Hey! How are you three? Where've you been? Watchin' the last brawl I'll bet huh?"

"Hey Mewtwo, yeah, too bad how it turned out though, I was sure Meta here was going to win." Marth and the Poke`mon spoke with each other for a few moments

"Yes, but what a final smash! Yup, that was the best Galaxia Darkness I've ever seen him do!" Mewtwo nodded to Marth.

"Anyhow, what would you guys like, there's quite a match coming up, I advise if you want to see the whole match and have clean boxers to choose something that won't shoot right through you!" Marth chuckled at his joke, as did Ike, but Meta knight, being the oldest and most serious of the three, nodded and just made a 'hmm' sound.

"Yes, well I'll have a strawberry-kiwi smoothie, Ike will have Red bull as always, and Meta knight," he said looking at Meta knight with a smile from ear to ear "Will have something that involves physically removing the tin foil he has on his face that he calls a mask." Mewtwo, who was easily amused, laughed a short chuckle at that. Meta knight rolled his eyes, he found he did that a lot with Lucario and the two Fire emblem boys.

"Uh-huh, but Marth, Ike's trying to quit it with all that red bull remeber?"

"Easy you two, you guys relax, how about I give Ike coffee? I'll give him decaf if you want, Anyway again do you want something to eat? It's a stock match on Eldin, survival brawl, you'll get hungry with all that suspense if you're not already." Mewtwo intervened. Marth, Ike and Meta knight checked out the menu

"Okay I'll have a hamburger with chili fries, extra cheese on both." Marth said after some thought,

"And I'll have some nachos, also extra cheese, easy on the salsa." Ike mumbled. Meta knight just shrugged and said anything low calorie and didn't require removing his mask entirely, then snipped to Marth and Ike

"Um, you guys, I thought you were going on a diet, you know, so you don't wind up being used to mop the floor?" They looked at each other and then said

"We'll go on one next week, besides, the food here is sooooooo good!" they grinned. Mewtwo then nodded and turned around after he finished writing the order down, and started to cook again as his prehensile tail pressed the button that activated the TVs in the room, all the fighters stopped their talking and turned to the screens to see the announcer bellow some news.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO TO ALL BRAWLERS! HOW IS EVERYONE? WE BRING YOU THE MOST RECENT BRAWL NEWS! THE LATEST BRAWL WAS ON SPEAR PILLAR BETWEEN LUCARIO AND META KNIGHT! THIS WAS A FIFTEEN MINUTE HP -MATCH, AND IT WAS WILD! META KNIGHT WAS IN THE LEAD FOR THE FIRST HALF OF THE MATCH AND MOST OF THE LAST WHERE HE UNLEASHED ONE DEVASTATING GALAXIA DARKNESS! BUT THEN PALKIA UNLEASHED A BEAUTIFUL HYDRO LASER! A MOVE HE INVENTED HIMSELF! THIS TOOK META KNIGHT BY SURPRISE AND BLASTED ALL THE HP OUT OF HIM MAKING LUCARIO, WHO HAD ONLY 14 HP LEFT THE WINNER!"

"That match was a rip off, I shouldn't have bet on Meta knight." Captain Falcon muttered to Solid Snake who nodded in agreement, Meta knight heard this and sighed quietly. Marth heard and asked

"What's wrong Meta?" but he didn't need Meta knight to say anything because he heard Snake murmur

"Yeah anyone who looses to a Poke`mon is pretty weak in my book, this is the dude's third lost to him, what a weakling."

"SAY HE'S A WEAKLING TO MY SWORD YA GUNPOWDER HEAD!" Marth came to Meta knight's defense swinging his sword out to Snake's face. "Did you shave today? because you sure missed a spot." Snake looked surprised at Marth for a minute, then looked at him smugly

"Well I'm sorry he IS a weakling, both you and I know that losing to a poke`mon is a sign of weakness, and neither of us has ever done so." Lucario who was seated next to Snake turned around, his ears perked and his eyes glowed.

"Oh so you're saying we're naturally easy-to-whack-the-living-daylights-out-of-opponents Snake?" Snake looked astonished, because that was exactly what he was trying to say worded the way he wanted precisely.

"Um, uh, . . . y- no?" Snake said in a questioning tone, but Lucario was smart for a Poke`mon and could see right through that lie. His orange eyes narrowed, his tail quivered, his blue fur stood on end, and his pointed ears flattened against his head.

"Give the guy a break Snake, The whole reason you've never lost to a Poke`mon is because you need to count all the times you've been in a battle with us. A real free-for-all, fight-to-the-finish battle with either me, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, or Red's Squirtle, Ivysaur, or Charizard." Snake thought for a minute then lowered his head and didn't say anything else for the rest of the announcer's speech. Lucario gave a wink to Meta knight. He was an American teenage boy with serious fighting skills in a Poke`mon's body. He was a bit snide and over-self confident and sure of himself, but past his prideful and slightly self-centered outside look, he was unbelievably loyal, brave, genuinely caring, and good-hearted. He would never tell someone out straight, or show it but he was so protective over his fellow brawlers that he had made friends with, but he would die with honour and pride on the battlefield to prevent harm to them. He knew he was replacing Mewtwo in this turn after melee, and he was going to enjoy it to the max. Meta knight knew for a fact that he was coming back after brawl for the next game, but he was unsure about Lucario. there were people who were out and signing petitions to bring Mewtwo back and replace him. Lucario knew this too, and didn't care as long as he had a good time the first time. Meta knight could be just as prideful as Lucario at times, but was more lay back than he was. He had the mysteriousness and aloofness, and Lucario had the spunk and fearlessness, and this was one of the many reasons that they got along so well. Mewtwo handed Meta knight his meal, and Marth and Ike theirs. Everyone's attention turned to the screen again as the announcer blared the fights details

"ALL RIGHT! THIS FIGHT IS ON THE BRIDGE OF ELDIN, THIS IS A TIME MATCH, FOUR PERSON FEUD, MOST KO's WINS! THE FIGHTERS ARE: SHEIK, PIT, RED AND IVYSAUR, AND BOWSER! NOW'S A GOOD TIME TO PLACE YOUR BETS! WE START IN FOUR MINUTES!" Noise rang up for a second in the Brawl Bar and a million people yelled out different things.

"Oh Pit's so-ah gonna win!" Mario cheered

"Come ooooon Bowser! You the King!" King Dedede and Ganondorf howled out

"G-go Red and Ivysaur! You guys are really cool!" Lucas said in a normal talking voice which was quite loud for him.

"Who do you think is going to win Meta knight?" Ike asked biting into a nacho.

"Sheik." He answered immediately.

"Wow, you sure?" Marth asked amazed at the speed of his answer.

"Yup. I'm very sure the girl's gonna win." he nodded pushing his mask up just so his mouth was free so he could eat. Lucario got up from the couch he was sitting on with Snake and Captian Falcon, walked over to the bar counter, and stood on top of it.

"IN THE NAME OF POKE`MON EVERYWHERE, I SAY GREAT LUCK TO RED, AND IVYSAUR, AND I WANNA SAY AWESOME JOB TO ALL THE HARD-WORKING TRAINERS OUT THEIR AND LET THEM KNOW THAT THEY'RE LUCKY TO HAVE GREAT COMPANIONS! BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU ALL AND WE LOVE YOUR POKE`MON!" All thirty of the poke`mon in the room let out a cheer and clapped their paws, fins, tails, or whatever appendages they happened to have. It only ended when Mewtwo's long tail swung at Lucario's back paws causing him to trip and fall off the counter.

"Yes , I agree we're a great species, but the other species don't want you putting your dirty paws all over the table!" About every non-Poke`mon in the room laughed as he turned red and sat down on the couch again. The announcer came on again.

"OK! IS EVERYBODY READY? LEEEEEEETTT'S BRAWL! IN 3, 2, 1 GOOOOOO!"

* * *

R+R!


	3. Chapter 2

In each chapter I'm going to give you a little bit about how or what eerything means, I probably won't have a comment at the end but you know what they say. . . R+R!

So here's this chapter's what-oh-now-I-get it-thing!

Meta knight's eye chart! 

(Ones in italics are made up and my own I also don't care if some actually mean something else because I don't so there. But most of them are accurate.)

Pink=Amused

Light Blue=Happy or prideful

_Dark Blue=Sad_

Red=Angry or sensing danger

Lime Green=Thoughtful or serious

_Leaf green= Envious_

Blacked out=Unconscious or asleep (eyes are closed)

_White=The living daylights have been scared out of him_

Orange=Worried

_Purple=On top of the world happy_

_Turquoise=ashamed and self-hatred_

And remember Kids: Always look back to this chapter if you don't remember the color coordination! Bye! Oh and I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long!

* * *

The battle was just as suspenseful as Mewtwo stated, Ike was gripping the end of his seat so hard his knuckles were white, while Marth had bitten through the straw to his smoothie long before the match had even started. Even though Meta knight was normally collected and calm, he was up on his seat hopping up and down cheering on everyone in the fight. Pit had just picked up an assist trophy and was dodging everyone's attacks at him for it

"Wonder what it is." Lucario pondered out loud.

"Hmmmmm. . . Metroid." Mewtwo answered. "Psychic power." He answered again before Lucario could ask how he knew that. Sure enough, it was a metroid, It grabbed to Bowser's horns and sucked the strength away from him slowly. King Dedede and Ganondorf yelled in anger at his damage ratio.

"Come on Bowser! Kick Pit's Girlie Butt!" Meta knight let out his special whistle when Sheik got a smash ball that floated aimlessly across the arena. She then landed and used it on an unsuspecting Pit and Ivysaur. Bowser had finally managed to get the metroid off him, as it disappeared, Ivysaur had finally recovered from Sheik's light arrow attack and used bullet seed on him. Sheik spun around and kicked Pit in the face as he fumbled with an arrow of his own. Soon the announcer called out again.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, TIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMEE!" they all stopped beating each other up and acted casually like they were chatting with a friend as they made their way to the awarding room the announcer then yelled out one more time, "And the champion is: SHEIK! LET'S GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! Second place is Red and Ivysaur, and third is Bowser." Everyone that was a fan of one of the three announced cheered out happily, while Mario, and that's about it, pouted for Pit's loss. Pit didn't really seem to care about it all that much.

"Wow nice win Sheik! That was a phenomenal finish!" Ike cried out when the Brawlers were released into the Brawl Bar.

"Thank you Ike, Meta how do you do that whistle? I could hear everything in the lounge and that is one cool little noise."

"Top secret information, but I'll do it for you any time you want." Meta knight replied lifting his mask just so his mouth was free again and let out his high pitch chirping whistle. Then walked up to Red and congratulated him. Sheik nodded as Mewtwo came out from around the counter and gave a smile

"Nice performance, today is a great smash ball day for the aloof gang huh?" he smirked. Their conversation was interrupted when Ike got really rambunctious and was running around like it was the end of the world.

"What the- MEWTWO! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU GAVE HIM DECAF!" Marth yapped.

"I Did give him decalf!"

"Did he have sugar in it?"

"Um . . . Well, you never said don't give him sugar!" Mewtwo snipped.

"Let's just give him a little two minute brawl to spend his energy on." Sheik suggested as Ike ran off to a Brawl.

"New rule: Never under any circumstances should Ike have sugar in his coffee." Mewtwo sighed to himself.

"Unless it can save the world." Marth said in an optimistic voice to which Mewtwo, since Meta knight was currently busy, rolled his eyes for him.


	4. Chapter 3

Today's little what-oh-now-I-get-it-thing is. . .

Other signs of Meta knight's emotions (Because I LOVE him!)

Red stripe across mask's slit = That means he's blushing, he's obviously embarrassed

Silvery water under eyes or going down mask = tears, he's crying

Mask slit is completely yellow with a thin black line going down the middle = This means that his eyes have grown in size to fill his entire mask except where his eyes are divided and he is freaking out and ready to scream.

The end, oh and My Lucario's name is Lucky so don't be surprised if I call the one in brawl that sometimes. Also Let's pretend that this Lucario is Maylene's from the Poke`mon series!

* * *

That night in one the smash mansion's boy's quarters, Ike walked in the room with an icepack on his head.

"Ugh, I'm _still _getting over my sugar rush." He announced sounding rather acidic in tone. To which no one paid attention to. "Hello! I'm in misery here?!" He cried loudly then clutching his head. "And I have a headache." That time Meta knight threw a can of aspirin at him. Marth and Lucario laughed hard as Ike gave a snarling look then walked into the bathroom to take it.

"Why in Nintopolis would you get a whole can of aspirin that's the size of a bongo?" Marth asked between giggles.

"Because I'm around you three all day long." Meta knight said blandly as Snake let out a long deep laugh at Marth and Lucario. Meta knight saw the upset look on their faces and almost on cue said "Oh, come on you two I'm teasing, You guys are fun and I enjoy your company, but I get tired easily, I'm not as young as any of you. And besides, Snake helps out with bothering me too." Red gave a muffled chuckle at Snake who spun around with anger while giving exaggerated grimaces in the mirror. He then went back under his box.

"Ohhhhh Lucky! Lucky Lucky!" A voice rang out. Mewtwo walked into the room hopping on a paw every few steps. Lucario buried his head in him paws.

"What is it kitty boy?" He said knowing he was talking about him.

"It's your master on the phone." Mewtwo said holding up a styled phone with big buttons for Mewtwo's and Lucario's paws. Lucario pause for a moment then made it quick to speak.

"Hello? Hi Maylene, no, yes, not sure, . . . So what if I am eating large quantities of chocolate in one sitting? I'm not that overwe- huh? No, Ummmmmmmm okaybye!" He said pushing down a button quickly and handing it to Mewtwo who slammed him over the head with his tail.

"It's your turn for bar duty, get goin' before I have to kick your tail down there." Lucario muttered something under his breath then got up and walked down stairs ambling in a way that would make one laugh. Ike was laughing as he came in the room fifteen minutes later in his t-shirt and PJ bottoms. He flung the aspirin can at Meta knight who ducked and caught it.

"Thank you, that worked, THAT WALL SHOWER'S FREE TO ANYONE WHO WANTS IT!!" He called out.

"My cue!" Marth smiled dashing out of the room with a towel and his pyjamas. Ike got up on the bed and grabbed his pillow, he put a smile on his face then aimed and whipped it across the room he listened until he heard an quiet "oww." then his smile grew. "HA! Got you that time!" He said beaming with delight as Snake got up out of his cardboard box frowning. Lucas came in shuttering slightly as he came in.

"I lived that shower." he said quietly getting onto his bed. Red sighed.

"Lucas I told you about fifteen times, 'psycho' does not exist and some guy just needed the money so he made a movie."

"I'm still scared." he curled up quietly shivering. Meta knight had many talents but one of his best, and an awesome quality about him was that he was great with children, he gently placed a glove on Lucas' back and gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"Don't you worry. Red's right, it doesn't exist and there's nothing here that can hurt you." he said spreading his monstrous, gigantic wings that just seemed to show how powerful Meta knight was and that he could protect Lucas if he was in danger. Lucas was reassured when he did that and nodded with a smile. All the kid brawlers adored Meta knight, they took his advice, and came to him when they were frightened, they loved at how he could keep a straight face, or at least voice when toying with someone or something was hilarious. Lucas remembered when Meta knight rescued Red and him from Galleom's bomb, he remembered how Meta knight begged Ike and Marth to bring the two with them and his begging both of them, Meta knight had even gotten on his knees (Or whatever they are) and pleaded to bring them along. Lucas nodded feeling safer as he looked at Meta knight's leathery blue wings. Marth came in the room again rubbing his hair with the towel about fifteen minutes later, he was grinning as he came in and all of the boys in the room heard high-pitched voices outside the door. "Get the girls out of here Marth." Meta knight said sounding dark, and straight.

"Whyyyyy?!" Marth whined.

"Because it's the rules Marth. And some of the guys aren't finished changing yet, so that would be really disgusting. Get them out now."

"But they aren't in the room yet."

"I don't quite care enough to tolerate that. Make them go back to their room where they belong."

"Fine. Sorry ladies, Meta knight is being moody and won't let you in. I'll see you around babes." Marth turned flirting with the girls one last second then walking into the room. He stuck his tongue out at Meta knight before getting whacked in the face with Ike's pillow.

"Score!" Ike cheered quietly before Marth jumped onto his bed and grabbed his pillow and slammed Ike in the head with it.

"Die Ike you fiend!" He yelled as Ike rummaged his bed for his other pillow. Link ran into the room in his pyjamas (Which were like his normal outfit except lighter green and like a pj set.) and made a mad dash for his pillow and started to attack both Ike and Marth who in turn, got into a pillow fight with anyone who happened to be interested. Meta knight tucked his wings in and let Lucas go to play with them, as now the entire room was in a pillow fight. Meta knight, who didn't seem interested at all, got up to take a shower.

* * *

Yayz! Isn't it better that I fixed it up? Now you can read it!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry, no What-oh-now-I-get-it things for this chapter. I need to save a good one for the next!

* * *

After a few minutes of being away from the noise, he felt better. He put on fresh armour and polished his mask, he then went over to the washer where now his other cape was clean. After that he went downstairs to the Brawl Bar again where for sure there would be some music to listen to instead of the room's loudness. He sat down at the stools again since he was up high and could get a good view of things.

"Hey Lucario, come here for a minute." He said in a calm and friendly voice. Lucario spun around with a half smile half sneer on his face.

"Hey MK, How goes it? Still trying to fix your reputation after that match?" he said gripping a note pad in his right paw and a notched stylus in his left.

"Uh, no, I'm not scared of one pointless loss, all I really care about is that were still close allies OK?" He said holding out a white glove. Lucario looked at him for a minute then put his stylus in his right paw and shook Meta knight's hand. He spun his stylus around into his left paw and nodded.

"So watcha come down for: an emotional reunion or something to eat, or maybe you'd like a little update on the last few fights?" He raised a black eyebrow and flicked his tail.

"Oh, nothing really, just to get away from the arena that they call the boy's dorm. But I would like the latest fight news." He said leaning back a little. Lucario turned a little and picked up a few sheets of paper and handed them to Meta knight. He leaned in a little and read with him. They were both silent until Lucario said quietly to Meta knight.

"She is one singer isn't she?" as both turned to see Sheik up on the stage singing "Ocarina of time medley" in elfin. "I don't know what she's singing, but she's not half bad for a girl, and a human-ish being." Lucario whispered to Meta knight. Meta knight had to silently stroke his wings because they quivered as she sang, it was beautiful. Whatever she was saying, and she got quite an applause when it was over. _Oh you fool __Meta, Why don't you come here more often? It's nice here, Music, you can watch the brawls on __the screen, much more peaceful than the room upstairs, yes much more peaceful. But, I guess __that Ike and Marth will always want to be around me as long as I'm in this game. And they do __really like me and would wonder why I'm not with them so much, I wouldn't want them to feel like I __don't like either of them. I mean, it bothers me when Marth picks me up and carries me under his __arm when he wants me to go somewhere with him, it bothers me how Ike has the constant need __to do the opposite of my suggestions and is surprised when things don't work out, but they are __great kids, and even nicer than they can be foolish. Maybe that's the reason you don't come down __here more often hmm? You're spending so much time with you pals Marth and Ike. _Meta knight thought to himself for a few seconds, then suddenly covered his ears (Or where they should be). Lucario did the same. "OH MY GROWLITH!! WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE NOISE!!!!!?????" Lucario shrieked "IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE TOOK AN EXPLOUD AND GAVE IT AN AMPLIFIER AS A GIFT!!" They looked over to see Wolf trying to sing a song, but he was so terrible that it was unidentifiable what he was trying to sing. Lucario took some ear muffs from behind the counter and put up a sign that read:

$TOMATOES FOR SALE, FIFTY CENTS EACH.$ (Cash only)

About everyone in the room looked over and ran to the counter, and bought a lot of them. And then they started to fling them at Wolf. He flinched, but it would have been wiser if he had ran. Meta knight shook his head chuckling quietly to himself _Maybe the room is quieter at this rate, *Sigh* I guess __I'll go up an- _

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" the noise was halted by a scream as Peach ran down the stairs and shrieked loudly. "There's a ghost in the boy's dorm!!!" She yelled almost out of breath. "Toon Link is laying on the floor and he's white, and has red eyes and the ghost came out of nowhere!!" A lot of the brawlers gasped and whispered amongst themselves

"Where are the other boys?" Meta knight asked. Even though he wasn't scared of ghosts, his spine wanted to quiver as he spoke.

"They're all okay, but there is a ghost up there! What do you think about that?!" This time they all shrieked and when into panic mode.

"Oh, boy. This is going to be a really eventful night. . ." Meta knight said with worried orange eyes. Little did he know exactly _how _eventful it would be. . .

* * *

Dun dun DUN! ZOMGs! What will become of our smashers?! Go to the next chapter to find out!


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter's What-oh-now-I-get-it thing is

The Phobias of certain characters

**WARNING- For suspense, please don't look up these phobias. If you already know them or don't head my request, don't put anything about it in reviews. Please, It'll just wreck the story if you do. They will be revealed later on.**

Peach- Spectrophobia and Arachniphobia -(If no one knows this one I'll scream)

Meta knight- Lupophobia and a very slight Pteronophobia

Lucas- Polyphobia

Marth, Ike, Link, Lucario, Pit and most other fighters- Spectrophobia (Marth also has Achluophobia)

Snake, C. Falcon- Ephebiphobia (This is a joke, don't look it up)

Zelda/Sheik- Suriphobia

Red's squirtle and Ivysaur- Arsonphobia

Red's Charizard- Hydrophobia

Okay, I think that's it. So let's get reading!

* * *

Everyone was screaming and yelling in fear.

"ALL RIGHT! CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" Meta knight finally got the nerve to stopped yelling for a second to hear what Meta knight had to say. "Now everyone calm down, If there is a ghost here, screaming is not going to make it go away. And it won't help us find out what's really going on. Now we'll find a torch or something, whatever anyone does, just don't split up." Just then a small white creature with a huge smiling gaping maw filled with razor blade teeth giggled hysterically and zoomed in the room. Much to Meta knight's dismay, everyone ran around and soon no one was left in the room. "Gee whiz, if they all get lost they better not blame me. . ." Meta knight groaned. He knew the building pretty well, not the whole building but a lot of it. It used to be an old abandoned castle before it was turned into where the smashers stayed during the summer when a new smash bros. game was made every year. He knew where most of the rooms where, and then there was the other floors, the labyrinth hallways. . . The place was so big, they could fit everything the needed on one floor. No one had even seen much of the other floors. Meta knight was able to get behind the counter and find where Lucario and Mewtwo kept the matches. But he wasn't having the easiest time seeing, and so he wouldn't bump into it by simply walking on the floor, he had to climb onto it to get on the other side so he could find the drawer. When he flicked one so it's glow shined upon his mask, he looked around the room for some object like a torch, he found one and looked at it with confusion. "That's funny, I was looking for the exact same thing. . .Why is there a torch in here anyway?" He decided that he might have to go around the whole mansion to find everyone and that he might need some supplies. He put the matches in his cape and lit one to the torch. "Oh boy. . . here we go. . ." He sighed and ran off to find the others. . . .

Further away, a shivering pair of orange eyes glanced around nervously.

"I-I-I-I was s-sure that was a g-ghost. Were- were my aura senses playing t-tricks on me again?" It shuddered. Suddenly it's eyes' glow was accompanied by a glowing static. "AAAAHHHHHH!" The creature with orange eyes shouted. Then it created a small blue ball with it's hands, that now were visible and showed that It didn't have hands. It had paws. It let the light shine to see a little yellow furred creature looking up at him. "Pikachu? You had me ready to slam you over the head! Never do that ever again!"

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed and pounced on the creature.

"Ow! Easy! Alright! It's good to see you're not eaten too, but we have to stay together, that was no prank by the villains, that was definitely a real ghost, and we need to find the others. Got it?" He let the glowing blue ball shine in his lupine-like face.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded and walked down the dark Hallway they were in next to Lucario's side. Lucario let the aura ball shine brighter, It's didn't have the same light a torch would have, but it was safer, and gave enough light for both him and Pikachu to see well.

In the boys dorm, other than the fact the lights were off, things hadn't changed from how Peach described it. Toon Link lay on the floor, color drained right out of him. He almost looked like an albino. Lucas was the only person left in the room. Everyone else ran off if fear. He was frightened too, but he was so terrified he couldn't move at all. He could do nothing but stand there in fright and shake like a leaf. He tried opening his mouth but no sound would come out, he couldn't even scream! Toon Link finally started to move again and Lucas passed out as soon as he gained consciousness. Toon Link got his color back and seemed fine. He acted as if he were simply asleep. He saw Lucas lying on the ground and walked over to him.

"Lucas. . .Hey Lucas, You okay? Hello?" He got down and shoved him. Lucas woke up pretty easily. And this time he could scream without too much trouble. Toon Link covered up his mouth. "Shhh! What happened? Why are the lights off? Where is everyone?" Lucas regained some composure and said.

"A ghost came out of nowhere! You got possessed and went unconscious. Then everyone ran out of the room. I'm only here because I couldn't move."

"Oh, Come on!" Toon Link said grabbing Lucas' hand.

"Let's go! We don't have all day!. . . Well, we do, but let's do this as quick as we can!" Lucas was still trying to process this.

"Wait! W-where are we going? What are we going to do?"

"We're going to stop those ghosts and end 'em on the spot!" Toon Link said very confidently.

"We have no light. I can't see a thing." Lucas sighed. Toon Link thought for a minute before answering.

"First we go down to the Kennel." Lucas Didn't mind that, even though he could be scared of lots of things, animals never scared him. He loved them and the always made him feel better. He nodded, smiling this time and walked on with Toon Link.

"Okay, I think. . .we're . . . safe. M-Marth? Marth? Where are you Marth? I-I'm not kidding, this is not a joke, Marth? Marth? MARTH PLEASE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" A voice cried. It was that of a young man. "Marth! I swear I'm not Kidding, If I find you're playing a joke on me I'll-" His words were interrupted by a giggling laughter a small white creature flew to his face which for one minute was blacked out, but now one could see his frightened expression. "AAAAHHHHHH!" His purple-ish blue hair stood on end as he ran down the hall. "Marth! Marth! Help! Where are you?" He yelled in fear as he ran from the ghost as fast as his legs could carry him. "Mar- Ow!" He cried as he fell over. Suddenly he knew he didn't trip over an inanimate object, but another living being. "M-Marth? Please tell me it's you?"

"No, It's me, Pit. W-who is this?" the owner of a pair of two blue eyes asked.

"It's me! Ike!" The person that ran into him breathed. "You wouldn't have happened to see or hear Marth come by here, would you?" Ike stuttered a little in between his words as he spoke.

"No, I sure haven't, what could be going on? Are you sure that was a ghost we saw in the dorm?"

"What else can posses a person?" Ike moved closer to Pit.

"Oh don't even _say _those words! I don't want to even think about it! C'mon, Let see if it's that way. . ." Ike felt Pit grab his hand and walk to their right.

"See if what is that?" Ike asked as he willingly followed Pit.

"The Exit! Duh! Do you wanna hang in here with the ghosts?" Pit asked. He felt Ike tug on his hand and begin to walk faster in that direction.

A person. . .or. . .creature that didn't fear these ghosts a bit walked down a hall, his eyes glowed intensely with power. His feet thudded heavily against the stone ground. He only was separated from everyone else because he went off to see if he could find something that would help, like a weapon or something. Anything would help now. The only source of light were his eyes, but he didn't need anything else. He was built to do this, so he was used to it. He was built for killing. Yet he only did it when necessary.

"Dang it, If only I had spent more time learning the routes and labyrinths of this place! It's not just a place for us to stay at during the summers! It's a whole castle! A haunted castle! And now we'll all be doomed if I can't find the darned weaponry." He muttered under his breath. He was something that if one of the fighters ran into him, might frighten the life out of them. His huge weight shifted on either foot as he walked down the hallway. Soon, the faint sound. . .like a wasp. . .walking along a patio could be heard. His mighty tail brushed against the ground. "I'll bet the whole building is filled with traps, but I'll evade them until I can get to my suit..." He said softly. "Then I'll be nearly unstoppable to those ghosts. . ." his voice, though soft, echoed through the halls like he wasn't in reality speaking. . . .

* * *

Sorry that the sequences were so choppy, I only did it that way to show what some of the guys were doing as soon as this happened. And IF you guess who that person is (We'll call him ? for now), don't tell anyone! And also don't write it down anywhere! I doubt you know who it is, but don't tell us if you do.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi there! Today's What-oh-now-I-get-it thing is. . .not very great!

So far if you're reading this right, where we last left out heroes, a ghost attacked them! Oh no! So a few have teamed up with each other to have different goals! here's what we know so far (Other is some source of light. I put it there to catch you up) :

Meta knight

Status- Alone

Current location- Unknown (but he just left the brawl bar)

Plan- Find everyone

Other- Besides his eyes, for a light source he currently has a torch and matches on him

Lucas and Toon Link

Status- Teamed up

Current location- On their way to the Kennel

Plan- Unknown

Other- No light source

Lucario and Pikachu

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Lucario can make balls of aura, and Pikachu gives of electrical static from his tail and cheeks

Pit and Ike

Status- Teamed up

Current location- Unknown

Plan- Get out of the building!

Other- No light source

?

Status- Alone

Current location- Unknown

Plan- Get armour/suit?

Other- Own eyes provide enough light

So now that we're all caught up, on with the story!

* * *

A person tip-toed down the hall nervously, no source of light, no navigational advice. No nothing.

"H-h-h-h-hello? Hello out there?" He remained quiet for a while until he met with a pair of glowing eyes. "MONSTER!" He shrieked in fear and collapsed to his knees. "P-please oh great beast! Spare me!" A whimper said softly.

"What?" the thing the person ran into asked. It's yellow eyes blinking in confusion. "Oh, my torch went out!" Soon the person could see a torch was lit. And the owner of the yellow eyes.

"META KNIGHT! Don't you ever do that again! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Meta knight couldn't help but chuckle. A lot. "Stop laughing! It's not funny! I hate you!" the person's face was now lit up to show that it was Marth. Meta knight couldn't control his giggles.

"Oh Marth! Haha! I knew it was you! You were so scared! You thought I was a monster?" Meta knight was eventually able to turn his laugh into a cough. His serious tone returned and he looked at Marth once more. "What are _you _doing out here Marth? I was worried sick I'd never find you along with everyone else!"

"You were worried about me?" Marth said sounding touched. Meta knight got a thick red stripe across his mask slit. His eyes were a very, very light shade of orange.

"N-no. Well, yeah, a little. I was worried you'd kill yourself if I didn't come and find you." Meta knight didn't want Marth to think of it _that _way.

"Oh Meta knight!" Marth got down on his knees and hugged Meta knight tightly "Thanks for caring about me!" Marth sniffled.

"Ow! Stop it! Let go!" Meta knight squirmed about in Marth's arms. "Now stop it! You'll catch fire from my torch!" Marth let go as soon as he remembered Meta knight had a torch. "So, Now we're here all happy together rejoicing that you aren't dead. Oh, wait! Where's all of our other friends? Oh that's right! THERE OUT RUNNING LIKE PSYCHOS FROM THE GHOSTS THAT ATTACKED TOON LINK! DID YOU FORGET THAT?" Meta knight yapped. Marth backed away a little.

"N-no, I didn't forget. In fact ya know what? I ran off to find you! Everyone knows you don't get scared of ghosts! Or anything!" Marth snarled a little annoyed at Meta knight, who was the one backing up a little this time.

"C'mon, now let's go find them. . ." He walked down the hall.

"Meta knight?"

"What?" Meta knight rolled his eyes.

"Um, you were going _that _way, do you want to turn around?" Meta knight got a red stripe across his mask again, and spun around. Then he went the way Marth was pointing.

"Okay, now that we're here, what do we do?" Lucas said calmly as he stood by one of the Kennel's many tanks. He opened it and stroked his pet snake he had brought to smash bros. with him. His pet always comforted him when he was scared.

"Just give me a second and. . .There! Okay, you're free!" Toon Link opened a tiny cage. Out flew a little ball with wings. A fairy he had brought along fluttered for a second and then by his face, giving off a brilliant light. "Great! Now that we have light we can get going!" Toon Link smirked and motioned for Lucas to follow him again.

"Now what are we going to do?" Lucas said after putting his snake back in it's tank.

"Now that we have light, we can go get those ghost without a problem!"

"What? We can't fight ghosts!" Lucas yelped.

"Oh yes we can! You forget that I have this?" Toon Link held up the Phantom sword. Lucas nodded and thought that since Toon Link had experience fighting ghosts, they wouldn't have a problem. And with that he put something shiny in his pocket and followed Toon Link out of the Kennel.

Not Long after Toon Link and Lucas left someone else came down to the Kennel

"Oh, where did I put them?" He murmured, Then he picked up three circular round things "Oh thank goodness I found them! Come on out guys!" He called. Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard came out. "Charizard! Use flamethrower!" Red called holding a torch out in front of him. As soon as that was done, Red had a glowing light. "Perfect and now that I can see, I'll catch the ghost! It'll be just like catching a Duskull or a Gastly!" Red put all of the Poke`mon back in their poke`balls and ran back towards the brawl bar. . .

A loud sucking noise was heard and a scream faintly echoed a hall. Soon where no light once was, a white glow was being given off. And what was giving it off began to float a little. Up close, one could see it's big smile. With a giggle it floated down the hallway.

"He-he!" It looked over itself and looked about curiously. Once it decided it was content with how it looked, it floated further down the halls, It bumped into an unsuspecting being.

"AAAAHHHHHH GHOST!" He yelled. "G-g-g-g-g-get away! Or I'll kill you!" A metal noise was heard and then a small 'swoosh'.

"Hahaha! Poyo!" The white creature said. It gave off more light for the person it bumped into so he could see clearly.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-are y-y-y-you the g-g-ghost of K-K-Kirby?" The person asked. The white creature shook it's head. Then it shaped the glowing substance on it's head into a flame-like shape, then an ice like one, then like needles, and then a hat. Then it pretended to eat something.

"Hmmmmm. . . You mean it's an ability?" The person scratched his blond hair. The white creature nodded. "Oh! You ate a ghost! You're Ghost Kirby!" He breathed.

"Poyo!" Kirby clapped his transparent paws.

"Well, nothing like a ghost to protect you from a ghost. Come with me Kirby, I was going to the Kennel to get a fairy, but you seem to give off enough light for the both of us. . ." He put his sword back and motioned for Kirby to join his side. Kirby did so willingly.

"Poyow?" Kirby floated still for a second.

"Oh now what?" The person moved his green hat so he could wipe sweat from his head. "I guess we . . .find the ghosts? Yeah! Let's do that! We'll find out why they want to haunt us! I can see it now! They'll make a new game! The adventure of Link and Kirby: Ghost slayers!" he walked on. "Come on Kirby! The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll be on an adventure!" Kirby nodded and squealed as they walked down the hall. . .

"Oh, where-ah is it? Where-ah is it?" Luigi, who had a flashlight on murmured worriedly as he searched about for something. "Aha! Now-ah those ghosts are done-ah for!" he held up the nozzle for a very familiar vacuum-like contraption. He grabbed the handle as he put the flashlight in his pocket and put some other stuff in a compartment that was on the side of the machine and made his way out of the room. He had nothing to fear seeing how well he was used to ghosts and haunted buildings. In fact over a long period of time, he had learned not to fear ghosts anymore. Mario. . .wherever he was. . .would have thought differently. He was probably running like heck from the ghosts. Luigi did feel sorry for him. . . and everyone. He wasn't scared of ghosts and he knew how to deal with them, but even if the other smashers weren't scared of ghosts, they had no idea how to deal with them. They depended on him, This time _he_ would be the hero. He tip-toed down the hall with a small grin on his face. . .

"I'm glad _we_ stayed together. Hey do ghosts get killed from bombs?" a voice said.

"Snake, they _can't_ die. They are already dead!" Another voice groaned. "What we need is something that can contain ghosts. L-like a cage or something. . ."

"Good thinking Falcon! Now all we need to happen is a teenager-proof and ghost-proof cage to fall from the sky in front of us!"

"Wait, why we need a teen-proof cage too?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I'm a Ephebiphobic." Snake chuckled. Captain Falcon slapped him on the back and laughed too.

"Join the club Snake. Do join the club." they both chuckled as they walked down the hall. . .of course, nervously.

"I'm glad I could find this. . .I just hope the ghosts don't find _me_." A girl's voice sighed, then a sudden green glow came out of nowhere. "Good, now that I have my power suit up and working, I can see a little and now I can find the others." She smiled behind her helmet. She continued down a dark hallway that lit up only enough for her to see the outline of things. She wasn't scared though, she just didn't want to be sneak attacked. She didn't know but she was getting close to finding something that at this time, would make someone so happy. . .

* * *

Ha-ha! Suspense! I know, I know, you probably want more but wait until tomorrow! Oh and see if you can guess our mystery miss in the last little. . .thingy. But anyways if you know, guess and no, it's not the same person as ? is. ? is a male.

The Duskull in the Poke`mon anime series are done by Eric Stuart. You do know who he is right? Right? Right? If you say no, I will jaw-drop. He only is the greatest voice actor ever because he does. . .META KNIGHT!

Ghost Kirby's an actual ability Kirby can get, you don't believe me? Proof! Go to Kirby wiki! Look Up ghost Kirby! Oh! Owned!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey gang! I bet you've been wanting this baby! Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was busy on a mini-vacation. And we're going to start following around less characters for suspense and because it'll make the story more effective! But we'll still follow around more than one team. Now as always (Or at least from now on in this story) The what-oh-now-I-get-it will be where we left off info so here you are! Oh and now there might be some more info in the "other" section Oh and this'll be a bit long, but if you wanna be super caught up, then it's suggested that you read, but you don't have to

Meta knight and Marth

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find other Smashers

Other- Meta knight's eyes and his torch are the only light sources that the two currently have.

Lucas and Toon Link

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Slay the ghosts

Other- Toon Link now has a fairy with him so they can see, Lucas has put an unidentified flashy (Or shiny) object in his pocket before they left the Kennel.

Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard

Status- All together

Current Location- Somewhere between the Brawl Bar and the Kennel

Plan- Catch the ghosts in Poke`balls

Other- Red has a torch that Charizard lit using flamethrower. He isn't scared of the ghosts as one can see.

Lucario and Pikachu

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Have Lucario's aura and Pikachu's electricity for light. Haven't been seen since last chapter. . .

?

Status- Unknown (Thought to be alone)

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Get suit/armour?

Other- Hasn't been seen since last chapter. . .

Ike and Pit

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Get out of the building!

Other- No light source. Haven't been seen since last chapter. . .

Mystery Miss (You should know who!)

Status- Alone

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find others

Other- she said her suit gives off light. . .

Luigi

Status- Alone

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Catch ghosts in the Luigi's mansion's ghost catcher. . .thingy I forgot the name of.

Other- Experienced ghost catcher, has flashlights.

Captain Falcon and Solid Snake

Status- Together since ghost came in Brawl bar

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find a "ghost and teenager proof" cage, both are Ephebiphobics, which if you haven't found out what that means by now, you must need explaining.

Other- Unknown

Link and Kirby

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Go on an adventure called "The adventure of Link and Kirby: Ghost slayers!"

Other- Kirby, who has transformed into Ghost Kirby by eating a ghost, gives off light enough for both himself and Link.

Now that we're all caught up, we can read!

* * *

"N-now don't you panic Pikachu, we'll be okay. . ." Lucario stuttered. Pikachu could do nothing but nod and shiver a little as he walked by Lucario's side.

"P-p-p-p-p-pik-k-k-ka-ch-chu." he stammered as he rubbed his head against his friend's black hind paw.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sure that all of this is just a m-m-misunderstanding. T-T-Toon Link was probably just playing a gag on us. . .m-maybe he m-made a fake ghost out of p-paper miche or something. . ." Lucario tried to make his mind think logically. But of course. . . this is the world of Smash bros, making reality, a mere dream. . . And these things cannot be confined to. . .the TWILIGHT ZONE!

*Twilight Zone music starts to play* What? WAIT A MINUTE! *Crumples up sheet of paper* Where the heck did this come from? Back to the story! No guys, I'm sorry, okay?

So back in the story, Pikachu did his best to nod without shaking like a leaf. Lucario decided to use a quick future sight attack to see what might happen. he looked into the future a few seconds and realized someone was walking their way!

"Against the wall!" Lucario whispered and slammed Pikachu into the wall. He Shuddered as he used his aura skills to find out who it could be. "Okay. . . lota armour, wait. . .who wears so much armour? I know!" He sighed a breath of relief and hopped out in front of who was walking towards them. "Hi Sammy! Boy am I glad to see you!"

"AHHHHH!" Samus shrieked startled by Lucario's sudden jump out. "Lucario! Am I happy to see you!" She hugged him tightly.

"Yeah same here." Lucario chuckled.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu squealed happily and ran up to Samus.

"Oh Pikachu! You're safe!" Samus bent down and hugged him as well.

"So now what do we do?" Lucario asked as Samus put Pikachu on her shoulder. Out of nowhere a Battle-cry of fury rang out and out jumped Sheik. "GHOST!" Lucario screamed.

"No it's not! It's Sheik!" Samus rolled her eyes in her mask and waved casually at Sheik. Sheik, who's eyes still needed to cooperate with the sudden change from darkness to glowing armour, aura and electricity, didn't recognize Pikachu and mistook him for a rat.

"RAT!" Sheik yelled and climbed up the wall ninja style to get away from him.

"What rat?" Lucario looked around a little confused.

"On Samus' shoulder!" Sheik pointed to Pikachu who cocked his head unsure of what she meant.

"No Sheik that's Pikachu. . ." Lucario shook his head and waved at Pikachu like Samus did to Sheik in a mock fashion.

"Oh, I um, didn't recognize him for a second. . ." Sheik climbed off of the wall and brushed off her pants.

"Okay, so now that we've all found each other. . .what do we do?" Lucario murmured and scratched his head.

"Um. . .how about we go that way?" Samus shrugged and pointed down one of the many hallways that now clearly filled this castle. All the others nodded. While walking down the hall, Samus and Sheik accidentally activated a trap button along the wall. Then Samus, Pikachu and Sheik went out of sight.

"Um. . .guys? Guys? Pikachu? Sheik? Samus? Hello? Anyone?" Lucario asked the air. And then he went into panick mode. He started to shriek, and cry, and run around in circles. Soon a soft voice asked

"Are you alright Lucario? Is that you?" And a pair of pink shoes stepped out of the darkness and into the light of Lucario's aura. Lucario sighed with relief and ran up to her.

"Oh Peach! Thank goodness you're here!" He explained to her what was going on and what had just happened. She nodded and said that they should stay in the middle of the hall and stick together. And they walked down the long creepy hallway. . .

* * *

Far away, it was completely pitch black except for a few faint glows, some of yellow, and one of a reddish color. It was silent until a voice asked

"D-do you know what's behind the corner?" It was very shuddery.

"No, I don't. But I could use my cape, and go through the wall, and peak." A stern and very deep voice said.

"I-I don't thing that's a g-good idea. . ." The yellow glowing circles moved up towards the red light.

"Why? Are you scared of the dark?. . ."

"Am not!" The once quivering voice nipped back. A kicking noise was heard and the owner of the yellow circles said a quick "Ow." "I am not scared of the dark and I wasn't scared when the torch went out and we had no more matches and for your information just because you're not scared of anything you don't have to pick on everyone that is scared of something!"

"So you're saying you're not scared of the dark and you can go on without me?" The sterner voice asked.

"Yup, you bet." the other voice said.

"So," The owner of the yellow eyes started. "IF I were to close my delightfully bright eyes, walk away from you and tell the ghosts that if they needed you that they could find you right here, you wouldn't be scared?" They yellow orbs went out immediately and walking was heard.

"Wait! No! Meta knight! Come back!" They once again whimpering voice called. "I'm sorry I kicked you, but that's not any reason to leave!" The person got down on their knees. "Please come back!"

"Did I hear an 'I'm scared of the dark and I'm proud of it' somewhere in there?" Meta knight said, not even cracking an eye open. The second person sighed.

"I'm scared of the dark and PROUD of it? WHY would I be PROUD?"

"Because if you aren't that's when you get teased, say it Marth."

"I'm scared of the dark and I'm proud."

"Was there an echo somewhere in there? Louder!"

"I'm scared of the dark and I'm proud!" A few echoes rang out from Marth's call. Meta knight then walked back and opened his eyes. "If you do that again then I'll kill you!" Marth yelled in anger, Meta knight's eyes were light blue. "I'm serious!" Marth stomped a foot. Still light blue "I hate you! I really, really do!" Marth cried with tears beginning to form in his eyes. (Not like anyone would see in the dark though, except for MK) "You're horrible! I do hate you!" Marth clenched his teeth, Meta knight just looked up at him with eyes that looked like the sky in the afternoon. "STOP IT!" Marth yelled Before he couldn't stand it anymore. So he got down on his hands and knees and hugged Meta knight. He may have been acting annoyed, but really he was just happy to know he had a friend there, even when that particular friend didn't act like one, he knew Meta knight cared. Deep down. Way deep down. Way, waaaaaaayyyyyy deep deep deep down. He cared. Meta knight as you would guess didn't like this much, yet he tolerated it.

"Okay, I get it. Put me down. . .you're squashing me. . ." Meta knight finally pushed Marth away from him. Marth felt a bit better and was more willing to walk ahead. A sudden growling noise was heard and Marth's confidence was short lived.

"M-M-M-M-M-Meta knight?" Marth stuttered.

"Yeah?" Meta knight's yellow night eyes looked up at Marth.

"W-would you hold my hand?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" Meta knight yapped at Marth, who flinched. He regained some composure and continued down the hall. They soon came to a dead end.

"No go, let's turn around." Marth began to walk back, but Meta knight looked about curiously. Marth suddenly realized that Meta knight knew this was no dead end. He found a small rope and pulled on it. A trap door came out of the ceiling.

"Bingo." Meta knight said, eyes blue.

"Great. you go first." Marth blinked.

* * *

"Hey look what I found!" Peach climbed out of a hole and into a musty old attic.

"Whoa, nice" Lucario followed her up.

"Ew, this place is sick. . .it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years." Some spiders that came down from the ceiling scared her into a scream. Lucario was able to put his paw over her mouth before anyone could hear it.

"Hey. . .what's over there?" He asked pointing with his free paw. The two stared: Pikachu, Sheik, and Samus were unconscious in the corner of the attic, they had grey smoke swirling about their heads. "What are t- OH MY GASTLY! THOSE THINGS ARE GHOSTS!" Lucario shrieked. Peach did as well. The smoke floating about their heads took on the form of real ghosts and flew towards them.

* * *

"Okay, it looks like an attic. . .not deadly, no ghosts. Safe. Come on up MK!" Marth called to the bottom of the trap door.

"On second thought I'll stay down here so I don't have trouble with my breathing."

"What? You don't have trouble breathing! You-. . . .AHA! You have atticaphobia!" Marth grinned while trying to pull Meta knight up the door by the wings.

"What the heck is that?" Meta knight asked rolling his eyes, while trying to spread his wings more so he wouldn't fit up the hole.

"Fear of attics! You probably are scared because of how high they are!" Marth grinned pulling harder.

"I have wings idiot! I love heights!" Meta knight pointed out. He forgot to spread his wings more so he wound up fitting through the hole and Marth was successful in pulling him up.

"I win. Ha." Marth stuck out his tongue. Meta knight ignored him.

"Hey look over there." Meta knight pointed across the attic. Marth looked to see Lucario and Peach trying to attack ghosts.

"AH! GHOSTS!" Marth yelled before climbing underneath Meta knight.

"Marth, put me down or I will kill you." Meta knight sighed. Marth put him down.

"Okay but I ain't going nowhere near the ghosts. I'm staying right here."

"Fine." Meta knight stood up and watched the smashers fight. (Don't ask why, they didn't want to get in the fight too!) Luckily for the fighters, It was late out meaning the moon was shining in the single large window. It gave Marth and Meta knight some other light besides the red gem on Marth's headband and Meta knight's eyes. A grey wolf came out and perched itself on a rock near the lakeside of the castle and began to howl happily to it's new white friend that sat motionlessly in the sky. Marth had decided to watch the smashers with Meta knight by the time the wolf began to howl. Meta knight turned to the window to see what was making the noise when he saw the wolf. His normally yellow eyes turned to a shade of orange. And then from orange, they then went pure white. His eyes also widened. It was just a little grey wolf that didn't even notice him, but his eyes grew wider and wider until the only black in his mask was a thin little line that divided his eyes apart. he backed up and began to stutter. "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Marth. . ." he sounded jittery. Marth didn't even look at him and seemed to be trying not to notice him.

"What? I'm watching Lucario get owned!"

"W-w-w-w-w-. . . . .WOLF!" Meta knight shrieked and jumped onto Marth's lap. Marth _really _noticed him then.

"Ow! What is it?" Marth glanced around.

"There's a Wolf! There's a Wolf! There's a Wolf outside!" Meta knight clung to Marth.

"Ow! Let go! What's wrong with the wolf?" Marth tried to pull Meta knight from his chest.

"IT MIGHT GET ME! IT MIGHT GET ME!" Meta knight yelped and hugged to Marth even tighter. He shut his eyes and wouldn't open them.

"Oh, come on! It can't even see you! It's a stupid grey wolf! It wouldn't dream of hurting-" Marth stopped mid-sentence. Meta knight opened his eyes and then began to turn red in his mask slit once his eyes returned to normal size. "You. . .AHA! AND THIS TIME A _REAL _AHA!" Marth's grin returned and wouldn't stop getting bigger. Meta knight turned even more red. "You have wolfophobia! You're scared of stupid old wolves! Haha! What a fear! Wolves can even hurt you!" Marth chuckled.

"It's called Lupophobia. . .and it isn't funny. . ." A very small and miserable Meta knight wimpered from Marth's chest. His eyes were a dark sea blue. Marth looked down and pulled him front his chest.

"I'm sorry. . .I shouldn't laugh at you. . ." Marth sighed. Meta knight wiped away his tears and then remembered the wolf, he hugged to Marth's arm this time.

"Is it gone?" he whispered. Marth looked out the window to see the wolf's symphony was over and it had left the rock.

"Coast is clear." Marth sighed. Meta knight remained quiet after letting go of Marth.

* * *

There were three ghosts, each one was having an easy time getting the best of Peach and Lucario. Until a white flying creature shot in and slammed each to the ground. They all became very frightened and flew off. The white creature flew up to peach and Lucario and clapped it's hands happily.

"A-another?" Lucario began to shake. The white creature landed on the ground and ran up to them. He hugged the both of them and squealed.

"Poyo! Poyo!"

"Kirby! Wait up!" A voice was heard. "I'm here! Now where are the ghosts? I'll KILL THEM ALL MWUAHAHAHA!" Link burst through _yet another_ trap door and waved his sword about.

"Oh man! He always Makes an entrance first! I have to beat him now!" Marth murmured. Suddenly a spotlight appeared and fancy medieval music began to play. "Hey ladies, I'm here. I have the most fabulous hair of all the smash teen boys, I'm tall, and I am FILTHY STINKIN' RICH!" Marth stepped into the spotlight. Suddenly his music was stopped and Latin jazz began to play. "Hey yo! I'll stay single unlike Marth! I've got TONS more fan-girls, and WHO WANTS TO SEE ME CARAMELLDANSEN?" Meta knight jumped up in front of Marth and began to caramelldance.

"SHUT UP!" Marth yelled "You're wrecking my entrance!"

"So what? Unlike Marth I can drive!" Meta knight added.

"Who wants to marry a guy who has a ship with his fat head on the front of it?"

"HEY!" Meta knight got a star-burst on the side of his mask, Marth shrunk down a little. "MY HEAD IS NOT FAT!" Meta knight yelled.

"okay. . ." Marth whispered. Samus Sheik and Pikachu looked about rather dizzy.

"Ugh. . .what happened?" Samus clutched her head. They conscious fighters looked at each other as if to say _It's a long story. . . . _

* * *

So. . .that was eventful huh? Now we know what Lupophobia means too! Isn't education fun children? So you know what to do now. . .and no, not sit in your seat and not get the Twilight zone thing, REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

So, now that that's done this this'll be easier and quicker!:

Link, Kirby, Marth, Samus, Sheik, Pikachu, Lucario, Peach, and Meta knight

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- An Old Attic

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown now that all are together. Lucario, Marth, Peach, have average Spectrophobia. Meta knight, who is apparently the most fearless of the group, have severe Lupophobia.

?

Status- Unknown (Thought to be alone)

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- get suit/armour?

Other- Eyes give off light. Hasn't been seen in a while . . .

Lucas and Toon Link

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Kill ghosts

Other- Lucas put something shiny in his pocket before they left the Kennel. Toon Link has a Fairy to give them light, haven't been seen in a while. . .

C. Falcon and Solid Snake

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Catch teens and Ghosts they may encounter in a Teen/Ghost-proof cage

Other- Unknown if they have a light source. Both are Ephebiphobics. If you haven't gotten that YET, Ephebiphobia is "Fear of teenagers"

Red and His Poke`mon

Status- All together

Current Location- Somewhere between Brawl Bar and the Kennel

Plan- Catch the ghosts in Poke`balls

Other- Has torch. Hasn't been seen in a while. . .

Luigi

Status- Alone

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Catch ghosts

Other- Experienced Ghost catcher. Has flashlights.

Now that that's done The story will go on!

* * *

A little while after. . . .

Soon the moon had faded from view and all was black again, but at least the fighters all were together and safe.

"Oh I'm so glad we found you!" Link's voice was heard.

"I'm so glad we found you! You could have been killed!" Sheik's voice sighed. Link groaning could be heard, it was likely she was giving him a super-tight hug.

"Who can actually see each other?" Marth's voice asked. Two yellow orbs flickered open again.

"I can." Their owner said.

"Besides you Meta knight." Marth could be heard groaning. Kirby began to glow more so everyone could see. "Thanks Kirby. Now that we can see, is anyone sure of what's going on? All I know is a ghost came in the room and went in Toon Link. . ." Marth found an old chair to sit on and leaned forward.

"Peach came down screaming and told us Toon Link had turned white and a ghost came in the Brawl Bar. Everyone split up and I had to run around like an idiot to find you!" Meta knight said. Everyone nodded and said things like "Yeah, that's pretty much it." Or "Yup, that's how I remember it."

"Well now that we know what's going on, what are we going to do?" Marth sighed.

"We could make a mad dash and get out of the building." Link offered.

"Uh, that's not a good idea. . ." Meta knight said a little concerned.

"Why? Better no ghosts than lots of them?" Link asked.

"Well it's late, and there could be ghosts outside, and you kids need your rest?" Meta knight offered after some thought.

"Who's gonna sleep tonight?" Lucario said looking at Meta knight like _Are you stupid?_

"Well. . ." Meta knight loosened his cape from around his neck and swallowed lightly. Marth, who was a bit of a blabbermouth and often thought after he acted, blurted out

"What's the matter? Scared the wolves will get you?" Meta knight's eyes widened a bit and he tried to sound calm.

"W-why would I be scared of wolves?"

"But Meta knight, don't you remember? You glomped me when you saw a wolf outside, and yelled 'IT MIGHT GET ME! IT MIGHT GET ME!' Loudly?" Meta knight shook his head, himself a little shaky.

"N-no I didn't do that. . . " He chuckled weakly afterwards. This didn't faze any of the other fighters.

"Wolf." Link said blandly.

"WHERE?" Meta knight hopped up.

"Yeah, like that!" Marth pointed at him and nodded. "Why aren't you scared of Wolf O'donell?" Marth asked. Meta knight sighed seeing no point in trying to fake it any longer.

"He's not a wild animal." Meta knight curled in a ball and didn't look up.

"You mean you're not the least bit scared of normal things but you're scared of stupid wolves?" Link said trying not to burst. Meta knight's reply was a simple nod.

"Hey! Why aren't you scared of me?" Lucario asked.

"And I quote: Tu` no Lobo Azul, tu` Chiauah azul!" Link said in a mocking Spanish tone, then he exploded into cackles and giggles without end. Meta knight's eyes were a dark blue. Sheik punched Link in the stomach.

"Link! You're not helping!" She muttered.

"Okay. . .at least I'm not scared of wolves. . ." Link sighed smiling to himself.

"Do you think that the ghosts might be up here?" Toon Link asked while pushing a wooden door up a teeny bit.

"I don't know. . .maybe?" Lucas shrugged following him up.

"Hold it. . .I see light, they ARE up here! Charge!" Toon Link called and flung the wooden door on the ceiling open. "Haha! Now you will all di-. . .aw man, false alarm. It's just some of the guys Lucas." Toon Link lowered the Phantom Sword once he saw his fellow smashers.

"Well then let me up!" Lucas shoved Toon Link a bit and climbed up as well. His face lit up as soon as he saw the other smashers. "Guys! It's you!" he ran over to them.

"Lucas! Toon me!" Link put Toon Link in a noogie. The fighters embraced each other happy to see that Lucas and Toon Link were okay.

"So, now that we're all together, see anything weird Lucas? Toon Link. Weird like after the ghost attacked you I mean." Lucario asked. Marth blurted out again.

"Meta knight's afraid of wolves." Lucario turned to Marth

"We know that, now shut up."

"Meta knight's scared of WOLVES?" Toon Link's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth from laughing. Lucas sat down next to him and sighed. He felt bad for him.

"Don't worry Meta knight, I'm positive that you won't get hurt by a wolf, there has been no record of a healthy wolf attacking a person." Meta knight was a little surprised by how Lucas wasn't scared. As was everyone else.

"YOU'RE NOT scared of wolves Lucas?" Toon Link's jaw dropped. Lucas smiled and shook his head.

"Animals can't scare me." Lucas grinned a little.

"So if it's an animal you're not scared of it?" Lucario's mouth just hung open after he said that.

"No, why shook I be? They couldn't really hurt you. Ghosts on the other hand . . ." Lucas trailed off and rubbed the back of his head with a small smile on his face. Meta knight's eyes were wide with surprise, but not so wide that there was only a thin black line in the mask.

"Still. . ." Meta knight murmured softly, still a little hurt by Marth, Link, and Lucario's teasing comments to him. Lucas patted him on the shoulder a few times and smiled once more. His friendly look turned more serious as he looked up at the rest of the smashers.

"I may not like ghosts, but I don't think it'd be right to leave without finding the others." Lucas pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

"But what can we do? They all scattered and we have no idea where they went. Link scratched his head.

"Well, if we were to find out why the ghost came after us and how to get rid of them, we'll be in business!" Lucario snapped his paws. Many nodded in agreement.

"So let's go!" Marth got up and was followed by the other smashers. . . After a short while of wandering about in the castle the group came upon some strange floating two dimensional objects that looked like squares and rectangles. "W-what are they?" Marth said as one floated by his face.

"I-it's the twilight realm! I-it's here!" Link gasped in amazement. He let out a yell, that turned into a howl. Now in Link's place stood a huge, cream and coal colored, furry, muscly, wolf.

"Nice Link, you look sharp." Lucario put his paw to his muzzle and rubbed it in aprovement. Meta knight stood there incapable of movement other than shaking and stammering. His eyes were snow white and he was shaking so bad he looked like he was having a seizure.

"WOLF!" He cried and ran behind Sheik and hugged to her leg. The wolf grinned teasingly and barked in a menacing tone at him. Meta knight hugged to Sheik tighter and whimpered softly. Lucas walked right up to the wolf and smacked it across the jaw.

"Leave Meta knight alone Link! Want me to make fun of you for being scared of ghosts?" Meta knight sniffled and buried his face in Sheik's leg some more.

"Hey Link you look awesome! You could kill all the evil guys and jump through windows, and howl at the moon and be all creepy and SCARE Meta knight!" Marth babbled, still surprised that the knight could be frightened.

"Aw man, I guess the ghosts left. Maybe if we wander around we'll find them." Red said looking at the emptied Brawl Bar. After walking aimlessly in the halls he meet with someone who too had lights and was prepared for this kind of thing. "Hey Luigi!" Red smiled. Luigi smiled back "Hi-ya Red. What are-ah you doin' here?" "I'm gonna see if I can catch the ghosts in Poke`balls, do you think that I could do that?" Red wondered if it was possible to catch them with Poke`balls. "Yes-a, you can't-a kill ghosts, you have to catch-a them!" Luigi and Red continued down the hall planing on how to catch the ghosts together.

* * *

So now that that's done, we'll go back to seeing all of our other lost little brawlers as well. . .mwehehe


	10. Chapter 9

Heya dudes!

now to get caught up:

Meta knight, Marth, Link, Lucario, Peach, Lucas, Toon Link, Sheik, Samus, Pikachu, and Kirby

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- Unknown, just left attic

Plan- Find everyone/find a way to kill ghosts though the plan is still somewhat fuzzy

Other- Meta knight is totally traumatized by the fact Link has turned into wolf Link and won't stop picking on him for being scared of wolves. Lucas has revealed he isn't scared of animals of any sort. Kirby is still Ghost Kirby.

Red and Luigi

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Catch ghosts

Other- Luigi is an experienced Ghost catcher. Red has a torch and Luigi has a flashlight. Red also has Poke`balls to catch the ghosts in and Luigi has that vacuum thing that I forgot the name of.

Captain Falcon and Solid Snake

Status- Teamed up

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Catch Ghosts in Teen/Ghost-proof cage

Other- No light source, Both are Ephebiphobics. Haven't been seen in some time. . .

?

Status- Unknown (Thought to be alone)

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find Suit/Armour?

Other- Hasn't been seen in a while. . .

Ike and Pit

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Get out of the building!

Other- No light source, Haven't been seen in a while. . .

I think that's everyone. . . .READ!

* * *

Meta knight had remained quiet and away from Link, he had calmed down and gotten used to the fact he was a wolf, but he didn't like it and was mostly walking in the opposite place of where Link was. Link had stopped teasing him by now and was a little more worried about the ghosts getting him than spooking Meta knight.

"So, how exactly are we going to catch the ghosts?" Marth said. The team stopped for a moment and looked at each other.

"Okay, I have a plan, so listen up." Meta knight motioned for every one to kneel on the ground in a huddle. "Look, this whole place is a castle, meaning there's probably tons of ghosts from whatever happened to be living here before us. . .If we're going to catch them we're going to need some things." Meta knight was always well organized and had a plan. He'd have a back-up plan if the first back-up plan failed. "We might have to do some splitting up for this, so we're going to need some way to communicate with each other, like walky talkies or something. . ."

"Hey! There's walky talkies behind the counter in the Brawl Bar! We could go get those!" Lucario snapped his paws.

"Good thinking, so here's the plan: If we're going to catch ghosts we'll also need to know what they're weak or strong against, so some of us with have to go to the normal library."

"What do you mean 'the normal library'?" Samus asked.

"Since this is a castle there's bound to be an older library, The rulers always have a library, even Dedede has one." Meta knight pointed out.

"Yeah, We had a library in Hyrule." Zelda smiled.

"And we had one in Altea!" Marth nodded.

"Same in the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach grinned.

"Yeah, my granddaddy was a Lucario that lived with a knight named Sir Aron, there was a library in that castle they worked in." Lucario smiled rubbing his jaw.

"Okay, so a lot of us have our own Libraries. So what about the other library?" Link asked rolling his yellow eyes.

"Some others will have to go to that one, the ones that go there will have to split into two groups, some of us will look for ghost information and how people dealt with them back then, the others will look for information on the castle, there's bound to be a map of the castle somewhere in the library. Then once they have got the map, they can send us a copy of it on the walky talky." Meta knight explained.

"Good plan, let's go. . .which way is the Brawl Bar?" Link rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

"That way, I know because I have a photographic memory and down that hall was around where Marth glomped me, and even further was where I found him and I was walking in a straight line. . .let's go." Meta knight said, staying a little far from Link as he walked. . .

"Finally! Now that I found my suit, I can wipe out those specters." A deep voice echoed as heavy weight shifted from foot to foot. It was ?. He now was covered in a shining armour and his weight level increased because if it. However, It didn't cover his legs or hips, but he didn't need it to. "I sense. . .life is in the Brawl Bar. . .bet it's some of the guys, but I also sense ghosts. They'll be in danger, I'll go see if I can help them out. . ." His voice echoed again. and his slow walking turned to running and the soft 'Clin-clink, clin-clink' of his armour and his feet on the ground turned to a louder 'Clang, Clang, Clang' noise. . .

"Okay. . .I know there here somewhere. . ." Lucario murmured as he scuttled behind the counter for the walky talkies.

"Hurry up, I think the ghosts might find us. . ." Marth said nervously. Just as he said it two ghosts flew in and started to giggle uncontrollably as they found some victims to torture. "AAAHHHHH!" Marth yelled and flew behind the counter. He was followed by almost everyone else besides Meta knight. Meta knight pointed his sword at the ghosts. They looked at each other unsure of what to do, he was probably smart enough to know that a normal sword wouldn't kill a ghost, but what if this sword was magical? It could end them.

"Toon Link, why don't you put the phantom sword to use?" Link whispered with his tal in between his legs as he crouched under the counter.

"You know? I just p-polished it, a-a-and I don't want to get it dirty."

"It won't get dirty! There ghosts! They don't have blood!"

"B-but you know, there might be dirt on the floor, and it could get on the sword. . . ." Toon Link stuttered. The ghosts decided that they'd go for Meta knight anyways. Suddenly they were blasted into the wall by a ball of energy. Then ? flew through a door and shot another ball at them. They were frightened by him and ran off screaming. The armoured mysterious creature turned towards Meta knight and the others.

"THERE you are! I was wondering where you guys went!" his voice echoed

"W-who are you?" Link peaked his snout up from the counter. "You don't recognize your buddy?" ? removed his helmet and shook his head free of being in there. The others looked and gasped in astonishment. His ears perked and he grinned a little.

"Mewtwo! Oh thank heavens it's you!" Lucario breathed as the others climbed out from the counter. Mewtwo pressed a button on his chest's armour and it contracted to a small collar around his neck.

"So, what were you doing here?" Mewtwo asked.

"We came up with a plan to catch the ghosts, first we need walky talkies." Lucario said.

"Oh, I mind-read your plan on the way here so you don't have to explain to me." Mewtwo chuckled.

"Found them!" Lucario handed everyone a walky talky. They were quite high-tech, like iphones almost.

"So, now we need to decide who does what. Any suggestions?" Meta knight hooked his walky talky to his bent and asked.

"I say that at least one bookworm goes with each group, so Sheik, Samus, MK, and Mewtwo should get divided up evenly if we're going to the library." Marth rubbed his nose.

"Bookworm?" Meta knight, Samus, Sheik and Mewtwo shot him a glare.

"I'm just saying you guys like to read and learn too much. . .that's not a bad thing." Marth shrugged.

"I would know my way around an older library, so I'll go with who ever happens to be going to that one." Meta knight said as he pulled out a flashlight from the counter and put it on his belt. He didn't quite know why he didn't get a flashlight and instead went with the torch.

"Same here, Mewtwo, Samus, you guys can go to the normal library, we'll discuss more once we get there."

"What about the rest of us? What do we do?" Lucario asked.

"Who's a wiz with a computer?" Mewtwo asked. Marth, Toon Link, Link, Lucario, and Lucas raised there hands. Meta knight could be heard saying

"Kids these days, computer, cellphone, ipod it eventually drives you mad." under his breath. "Okay, you can go to the normal library." Meta knight sighed.

"Um. . .I don't mean to be picky but I see one flaw. . .we only know where the normal library is. . .how are we going to find the older one?" Marth timidly chuckled and gave a very weak smile. Meta knight's eyes went a bit wide, he also went a little red.

"Um. . . . . . I didn't quite remember that part. . . Look, I know my way around a castle and if I'm right I'll find it without too much trouble." Meta knight shrugged it off and decided to help Mewtwo with deciding who went where.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked

"You my friend can go around and look for the others, since you're in ghost form you can't get hurt by ghosts." Meta knight said to Kirby. Kirby clapped his clear paws in agreement.

"Hold still." Meta knight fed Kirby a radar that magically stayed in his body, and then he hooked up a part of it to his Walky talky.

"That's so you don't get lost and we have to look all over for you." Meta knight said. "Okay, so Kirby, Samus, Mewtwo, Link Marth, Lucas, Toon Link, Sheik, Lucario, and I are set. . .now for Peach and Pikachu, what do you guys want to do?" Meta knight asked.

"I'll go with you and Sheik Meta knight. I say Pikachu go with The guys that'll go in the normal library. He could help get the computers up and running. I have a portable laptop that runs on a charge, I'll bring it with me." Peach said as she took her laptop from a coffee table in the room.

"Now that that's settled, you guys get down to the library, Sheik, Peach, you come with me." Meta knight motioned for Peach and Sheik to follow him.

"Good. Call us if anything happens." Mewtwo nodded.

"Good luck." Meta knight said.

"And Let the force be with you." Marth smiled

"Wrong action-packed, kick-butt adventure dummy. . ." Meta knight groaned and left with Peach and Sheik.

"I'm thinking we might get luck if we take this way. . .and hiding in a box isn't going to solve all your problems." A voice sighed.

"Falcon punching everything isn't going to either." Another voice sighed back.

"I say we turn this corner. . .it isn't as creepy as the other one is. . ." A voice said.

"Run! A pair of yellow eyes!" another voice yelled.

"AAHH! HIS GHOST IS GOING TO MAKE ME APOLOGIZE FOR SAYING HIS SHIP LOOKS STUPID!" A voice yelped.

"Hehe, you're scared of your own buddy Ike."

"Am not. . .he can be very unpredictable when he's angry, some times it's cute. . .Other times it's scary. It's one of those times you know what it'll be. . .and I hate you, don't fake this kind of stuff." Ike shuddered. Suddenly they bumped into two people.

"AAAAHHHH! TEENAGERS!" Captain Falcon shrieked. Snake joined him.

"WAAAAHHHH" Ike and Pit hugged each other and wailed. Suddenly they recognized who was speaking and opened there eyes.

"Please don't hurt us oh great adolescent ones!" Captain Falcon got down on his knees and begged them.

"It's you guys!" Pit said his eyes widening with thankfulness.

"Wait, why are you acting like that?" Ike asked.

"Please oh marvelous teens we mean you no harm!" Snake sprawled out on the ground.

"We-. . .oh! Snake! Get up! It's teens we know! it's Ike and Pit!" Captain Falcon shoved him a little.

"W-what? Pit! Ike! It's you!" Snake got up. "Guys, I'm not kidding, this place is haunted and we will all die if we stay here any longer, we have got to get out of this place and never come back." Pit breathed.

"But what about super smash bros? What about what we're here for?" Snake asked.

"Next time. . .we'll just have to tell them that we can't ever come back." Ike sighed.

"What about me? I'm a veteran smasher for 3 years running, I can't drop out. People need me. . ." Captain Falcon said a little worried.

"Ghosts don't forget faces, you might get killed if you come back." Ike sighed

"But that means. . .we'll never see each other again." Pit said quietly.

". . .but would you want to see us all dead?" Snake sighed. Pit and Captain Falcon shook their heads sadly.

"I worked so hard to get into here, and now it feels like I'm getting booted out. . ." Pit scratched his head.

"We'll remember each other. . .IM me everyday Pit." Ike sighed, the four walked down the hall quietly. A few of them in silent tears.

"Hey. . .I found a tunnel, where do you think it goes?" A voice said.

"It-a must a go to an older room, now-a we know that this is-a castle, it probably has-a whole maze to confuse trespassers." Another voice said. "Let's go in it." The first voice said, and then shuffling noises, like jeans moving on rock was heard. Soon they found themselves in a new room. It was all stone, and completely empty, except for the large dip in the ground that was filled with water. It looked like a medieval swimming pool

"It. . .why is there a big watering hole in the middle of the castle?" Red asked. Luigi shrugged.

"Hey, I see-a doorway across-a the room. . .but how are we going-ta get across?" Luigi pondered. Red thought for a minute before a torch appeared over his head. He snapped his fingers.

"Charizard could swim us over." Red threw Charizards Poke`ball and out he came.

"Charizard, we need you to swim Luigi and I across." Red pointed at the water. Charizard looked at the water and then grabbed Red's Poke`ball, threw it and made himself go back in it. "Come on boy! You have to help us! Squirtle is too little and Ivysaur can't swim!"

"Maybe he-a can't-a swim either." Luigi rubbed his nose.

"Maybe. . . but how will we get across, we can't bring the torch in the water and you can't lug that thing in either." Red sighed

"Yeah, and besides, it's not-a water proof." Luigi and Red stood there wondering what to do. . . .

To be continued. . .

* * *

I luv Cliff hangers! I'll update soon!


	11. Chapter 10

So. . .Where we last left our victims of my torture. . .I mean. . .heroes. . . .yeah, heroes. . . And we'll add Mythical creatures in this. . .Maybe Kitsunes. . .because WE KITSUNES CAN OWN SOME SERIOUS BUTT!. . .Nah, just other stuff, I did a lot of research.

Meta knight, Sheik, Peach

Status- Together, just broke up from the group.

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find the castle's old library

Other- Meta knight now has a flashlight, they can contact The others with walky talkies. Have Peach's Laptop on them.

Mewtwo, Samus, Marth, Link, Lucas, Toon Link, Lucario, and Pikachu

Status- Together, Just broke up from Meta knight, Sheik, and Peach

Current Location- On way to brawler's library

Plan- Go to the library they use

Other- Old light sources, Pikachu will be used to power computers and such. ? was revealed to be Mewtwo.

Red and Luigi

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Catch ghosts (After they get by the poolish. . .thingy)

Other- Charizard is hydrophobic and won't swim Red and Luigi across. They're kinda stuck there. Luigi is an experienced ghost catcher and Red is an experienced ghost-type poke`mon catcher. They have a torch, flashlight, and the vacuum thing from Luigi's mansion. Which now, thanks to Liv the waddle-dee, I know is called the Polterguster 3000.

Pit, Ike, Captain Falcon, Solid Snake

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Get out of the building!

Other- Never go to the castle again, even if it means never seeing each other again.

Now that that's set, on with the story!

* * *

"Okay, we got in the library, that's good. We're making progress." Marth inched nervously in. Link, who had finally managed to take control of his morphing skills again and was an elf, was humming the "Mission Impossible" theme and darting around the corners and under the tables and stuff. Samus who was carrying Pikachu in her arms rolled her eyes at the boys. She went over to the computers and asked Pikachu to produce a little electricity to get them working. Soon she had a computer that was up and running. Lucario walked over to a shelf and pulled a book from it. He read the cover and flipped through it. He apparently liked it and sat down to read it a little more. Mewtwo was looking at the main desk on how the books were ordered, he put a paw to his chin and went to section 450-550 "Science and Crypids" (They have a different method of book organization) Marth had settled down in a chair with a book and Link was next to him reading another. Lucas And Toon Link were browsing a shelf together. Lucas smiled and pulled out a book about Mythology, Toon Link shook his head and pulled out another book. Samus took out a small note pad and pencil and set it next to her. She took out her walky talky and dialed it

"Hello? Samus here." She waited for an answer.

"Hey Samus, Sheik here. Find anything?" Sheik's voice asked. "Well I just got the computer up by using Pikachu to give it a zap." Pikachu smirked and hopped of the table and followed Mewtwo in his book-find. "I'll be doing some research and I'll call you when we get something interesting. Did you guys find the old library yet?" Samus whispered into the walky talky, it really did look and function more like an iphone than a walky talky. One could even get internet and Send images on it.

"No, no luck yet. I think mister 'I know how to find the library without getting lost' just proved himself wrong." Sheik said into the phone-like device.

"Hey, I'm trying," A voice said in the background.

"Well I TOLD YOU to ask for directions!" Sheik's voice said.

"Well who do I ask? The wall? And we don't even need them anyways." The other person nipped.

"We just need the memorized map of a basic castle in my head." The voice continued.

"What is it with men and asking directions?"

"What is it with women and maps?" Soon bickering was heard over the walky talky:

"I'm saying women will ask for directions, but they won't follow them-"

"It's the last minute when it's too late to ask, men will say 'maybe we should have asked for directions'-"

"Well who's there to ask half the time? Can you blame me?"

"In a sense, yes."

"So you're saying it's my fault that ghosts are running rampage?"

"Well, you could've sliced 'em!"

"No I couldn't! My sword's living, not magic!"

"OKAY!" Samus finally said in a loud whisper. The arguing stopped. "Now, we're going to see if we can direct you to the library there, until we can find and then give you directions, just look around for a while. And stop fighting, it's not going to help anyone. So be a good girl and a good boy. And So you're well behaved little Sheikahs and well behaved little Star warriors, I'm going to call and check up on you every so often. Got it?"

"Okay." Both voices said.

"Over." Samus said. then she turned off the walky talky. Then she went on google and did some research. "Haunted buildings and specters." she typed in and clicked on a link that sounded like it'd help.

Meanwhile in section 450-550, Mewtwo picked out a book and skimmed through it.

"'The encyclopedia of Cryptids' eh? I'm gonna look into this one." Mewtwo settled with the book. Pikachu sat next to him until he decided to help Marth by starting up the computer. Mewtwo looked into the book to see a whole collection of different creatures that he had never seen before. He looked at many of the creatures curiously and read about them carefully so he wouldn't miss anything about them. "The Crocotta, _Canis everto. _The Crocotta is a monstrous creature that is called the rival of men and dogs. It has teeth and claws of supernatural strength compared to an average sized animal. It can disembody almost any creature that it can break the skin of. If one could catch and semi-tame one, they were used as guard creatures. They inhabit crypts, caves, abandoned buildings, and graveyards. They can snap bones like snapping a toothpick, and can biter through materials as hard as cinder-block and steel. Hmmm, one tough critter." Mewtwo pondered looking at the picture of a vicious looking dog like monster,

"Hehe, I Bet MK would die of fright just looking at a picture of it." Lucario had come over and was looking over Mewtwo's shoulder.

"He has Caniphobia?" Mewtwo asked as he dog-eared the page of the book.

"He has Lupophobia, well that's what Marth told me. You should see how he get's when you just say the word 'wolf. Watch. Hehehe" Lucario took out his walky talky and dialed it.

"Hello? Meta knight here." "Meta knight, we looked at the security cameras and there's a savage, giant, monster, demon wolf heading right at you!" That sent Meta knight into commotion. Soon another voice was heard.

"Ow, no! Get off of my stomach! What's wrong with you?"

"There's a wolf coming at us!" Meta knight could be heard wailing

"What? There ARE no wolves! What are you talking about?"

"Lucario said he checked that cameras!" Meta knight wailed.

"I'm not your- YOU MEAN YOUR TRUSTING LUCARIO?" The voice said. "Give me that thing, LUCARIO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? I WOULD BE IN MY RIGHT MIND IF I WEREN'T WALKING DOWN THE HALL WITH PEACH AND PUPPY-PHOBIC BOY, AND IF I WERE STRANGLING YOU IN THE LIBRARY!" Lucario almost dropped the walky talky.

"Sheik! Don't call him a Puppy-phobic! It's not nice!" Peach could be heard rebuking Sheik.

"I'm angry at Lucario, I don't mean it. Shut up and don't call again unless it's an emergency." "Lucario shut of the walky talky and shrugged. Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what's on that page?" Lucario pointed to the page previous to the one with the Crocotta on it. Mewtwo turned it to see what he was looking for.

"The Common Castle ghost: _Specto minorus_ The common castle ghost is often is normally the ghost of a servant or a non-important soul that died. They are most often basic servants and pages. This is what I was looking for, thanks Lucario." Mewtwo grinned.

"You look at your mythical pixie critter book, I'll be over here away from where the ghosts can see me." Lucario walked away and started up a computer. "Mewtwo looked at the page a little more and then flipped through to 'D'. He put his paw to his lip and read on some other creatures. "The Dobhar-chu, _Canis aqualius_ The Dobhar-chu is an odd creature of an unknown classification. It is only classified as a canine for it's appearance. It is a truly deadly creature that has the appearance of a dog crossed with an otter and a fish. They are from Irish legend but can survive just about anywhere with a supply of water to live in. There is a special poem on the grave of a woman who was supposedly killed by a Dobhar-chu. It is also the head stone of her grave. The woman's husband came along as the Dobhar-chu was getting ready to eat her body and stabbed it with a knife in the heart. It let out a crying noise and it's mate came out. It chased the man for killing it's beloved friend but in the end the man was able to slay it as well. The Dobhar-chu's cry has been translated through a sonar system 'My beloved one, I am leaving you, please do not cry. My beloved one, I loved you so, you were the apple of my eye. My beloved one, remember, I'm always in your heart. Though I sink to the bottom of the lough, our paws will never part.' For other references see: _Kelpie horse, Shetland Kelpie, Altamaha-ha, and "Carnivourus water mammals"_. How delightfully happy." Mewtwo said as he saw the picture of an otter-like creature on a headstone. It had fangs and clawed flippers. "I don't know if we'll run into any of these creatures, but this book might come in handy." Mewtwo said to himself. He flicked his collar and it turned into a belt baggish. . .thingy. He put the book in there and miniaturized it back to a collar. (How DOES he do it?). He went on to look for some other books that might be of assistance.

Marth looked around very alert and then breathed in relief. He logged on the computer and went to 'IM'. Little did he know someone else was thinking about this too (Note: The people have the same penname for IMing as they do for Pictochat in my series, and I added some new ones too! More like Pictochat format, but I can't IM with is a pain in the butt so I don't really know how it's formatted. And yes, the names are still as lame as ever. Stuff in parentheses are what they are actually doing and not typing)

_Alteangod has signed in_

Alteangod- So, who's in on chatting with the hottest guy of the millennium?

_TriforceWolf has signed in_

TriforceWolf- Your the hottest guy of the millennium? Please Marth, what a narcissistic you are!

Alteangod- I AM NOT!

TriforceWolf- Are you typing in caps on purpose? Because if you are that means your yelling.

Alteangod- YES! YES I AM TYPING IN CAPS ON PURPOSE!

TriforceWolf- TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME!

Alteangod- YOU'RE FAT!

TriforceWolf- YOU'RE GAY!

Alteangod- I AM NOT!

TriforceWolf- ARE TOO!

Alteangod- YOU'RE A YELLOW RAT WHEN IT COMES TO FIGHTING!

TriforceWolf- WELL YOU'RE A PERVERT!

Alteangod- AM NOT! WELL IN THAT CASE YOUR JUST UGLY AND A WIMP!

TriforceWolf- BIG WHOOP COMING FROM A GUY WHO'S FRIEND IS AFRAID OF STINKIN' WOLVES!

Alteangod- Yeah, it's kinda funny. I'm like: Wolf. And he's like: AAAAHHHH!

TriforceWolf- LOL! Haha, he's just a big crybaby!

Alteangod- You don't think he'd find out we're gossiping about him in here do you?

TriforceWolf- Nah, he'd have to be on here right now to read this and he doesn't have a computer right now so were perfectly fine. :)

_Dark-Nite has signed in_

Dark-Nite- WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR INFORMATION ON GHOSTS! NOT INSTANT MESSAGING EACH OTHER!

Alteangod- Uhhhh. . .how did you contact us?

Dark-Nite- Peach and Sheik remembered that you two would probably do this so Peach loaned me her computer. Answer before I have to use my walky talky to yell at the both of you!

TriforceWolf- Sorryz ;-;

Dark-Nite- Don't 'Sorryz ;-;' Me, What were you talking about anywayz?

Alteangod- First, why did you use the 'z'? You never use the 'z' like you're supposed to in on-line chat-land.

Dark-Nite- I'm tired and I didn't feel like reaching all the way to the 's' key at that particular moment.

TriforceWolf- IT'S ONE STUPID KEY AWAY!

Dark-Nite- Shut up and let me see what you were talking about. It'd better be about ghosts.

Alteangod- I have a baaaaaaad feeling about this Link.

TriforceWolf- You said it O_O'

Dark-Nite- WHAT? MARTH!

(Meta knight actually stuttered a bit before saying Marth's name.)

Alteangod- Look, Meta knight I can explain!

(Marth didn't have a chance to post up his comment)

Dark-Nite- So you find my pain a joke? Want me to laugh at you for being scared of ghosts?

TriforceWolf- Can you blame us? You went into total commotion. It was kinda funny to watch :)

Dark-Nite- Well if I were to stick a ghost on you and laugh do you think'd be funny? ANSWER!

TriforceWolf- No.

Alteangod- Not really.

Dark-Nite- Wolves are to me like Ghosts are to you. If you can't accept that then I guess there's no point talking to you.

Alteangod- Not processing. . . .Wolves aren't ghosts, so no, I don't accept your thoughts on wolves being ghosts.

Dark-Nite- . . . I'M NEVER GOING TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN MARTH!

_Dark-Nite has signed off_

Alteangod- WTH is wrong with me?

(What the heck)

TriforceWolf- Was it something I said?

Alteangod- I just did the stupidest thing possible for me right now. . . .I made my best friend hate me.

(Marth blinked at the computer with watery eyes)

_Alteangod has signed off_

_TriforceWolf has signed off_

Marth looked at the computer one more time and then buried his face in his hand quietly sniffling. Link just shook his head sadly and went to Wikipedia. "I hate myself." Marth just sat there quietly.

Meta knight shut the laptop and handed it back to Peach. He remained completely calm looking and sounding.

"Were they IMing?" Sheik asked.

"Yup. Took care of them." Meta knight nodded. Under his mask, his eyes filled with shine and he couldn't keep a stiff upper lip. They walked further down the hall until they came to a huge room.

"This has to be the library." Meta knight waved his flashlight about and nodded for Sheik and Peach to follow him. . . .

* * *

So now REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11

So, now that I'm back, Let's see where we left our heroes:

Meta knight, Sheik, Peach

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find Castle library

Other- have walky talkies, a laptop, and a flashlight. Meta knight found Marh and Link IMing and won't talk to Marth now.

Mewtwo, Toon Link, Link, Marth, Lucas, Lucario, Samus, Pikachu

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Study on ghosts.

Other- (For now since they're in a library I'll list what books they currently have next to them)

Mewtwo- Encyclopedia of cryptids

Samus- On-line research

Lucas- Unknown

Toon Link- Unknown

Pikachu- None

Lucario- None

Link and Marth- Fooling around, no books or research yet.

Luigi and Red

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown, but their stuck

Plan- Get across trench

Other- they are stuck in a room with a cistern like pool of water in the middle,they want to get to the other side but can't. I NOW DISCOVERED THAT THE VACUUM THING LUIGI HAS IS REALLY CALLED THE POLTERGUST 3000. Sorry for my error everyone.

Pit, Ike, Snake and Captain Falcon

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Get out of the building!

Other- Unknown

Now on with the story! Oh, and if you really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY wanted to, You could squeeze a little bit of SheikXMeta knight out of this chapter. BUT NOT A LOT! Only a little and if you wanted to you could completely avoid it! So just read.

* * *

Lucas settled down with a book titled "Mythical creatures: Fact or Fiction?" And read happily. Toon Link was reading a book called "Tales from the crypts: Ghosts and Specters" and was shivering and biting his nails as he read. Lucas found a book bag and put the book in it after he read through a bit. He turned to Toon Link and asked

"Is that book any good?"

"Thriller, just a thriller." Toon Link shuddered and Handed Lucas the book. Lucas flipped through it and nodded.

"Yeah, it might help." he said and put it in the book bag and went to look for more books. Toon Link Followed him closely and poked on his shoulder as he took out a cryptozoology book

"We're supposed to be looking up on ghosts not Bigfoot."

"And you've seen a castle without monsters in it?" Lucas asked. Toon Link thought for a minute and he too pulled out a cryptozoology book.

"Hmm." Lucario went to Internet explorer and typed in "Wikipedia, Ghosts" He clicked the link to Wikipedia and read a little, he jotted down some information on a notepad with a notched pencil like he used at the Brawl bar. He went to IMing too, but not to fool around, right now was a time to be serious. And even though he normally wasn't, when he needed to be he would. He logged on to a Poke`mon only chatroom:

_Auramasta has signed in_

Auramasta- Hey, is anyone here?

Spector101- Hey there!

Auramasta- Hey there Ghoulon! How's my main Gengar?

Spector101- Good! How's Brawl?

Auramasta- Okay, you're never gonna believe me. . .

Spector101- Try me!

Auramasta- Okay, We were doing fine, but then we all got attacked by ghosts, so we all ran all

over the place, and now I'm in the library IMing you to see if you could help me out here.

Spector101- I believe that! So what would you like to know?

Auramasta- How do you kill ghosts?

Spector101- . . .well, you can't really _kill_ ghosts. BUT you can send them into a trapped state.

Auramasta- Well don't just float there, spit it out kiddo!

Spector101- Okay, I've never really seen or done it before, but it might work. Your going to need something that can be used to contain a ghost. . .like a vacuum, or a realm-sender, or a scepter. Something like that'll do it for ya. Oh, and think of it like a battle, just because a ghost doesn't have any known weakness,, doesn't mean that their invincible. In other words, use your head Lucky. ;)

Auramasta- Thanks Ghoulon! :D

_Auramasta has signed off_

_Spector101 has signed off_

"Thank you Ghoulon, I'll just right this down and get back to Wiki." Lucario jotted down some stuff on his notepad and typed quickly on the keyboard with his paws. He scrolled about the screen while pressing a button on his Walky talky

"Hey, This Sheik?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Lucario, Hey I went to IM a pal of mine and DON'T INTERRUPT ME." Lucario said quickly before he got yelled at. "I IMed a _ghost-type_ Poke`mon so we can know more about the ghosts, He said that we might need to contain them in something, just so you know. He said that we could catch them in a scepter or a Realm-thingy or something. So tell me as soon as you find the library. . .how's it going?"

"I actually think we're getting somewhere. We went down this hall and were definitely coming up on some rooms. We'll tell you when we got something." Sheik said.

"Bye." Lucario said, shutting off the walky talky.

"Who was that?" Peach asked.

"Lucario. Gave me some info that he dug up while he was IMing a ghost-type Poke`mon, maybe there is something to IMing after all." Sheik shrugged.

"Hey, I found it! See, what did I tell you?" Meta knight folded his arms as he opened a wooden door to find a huge medieval library.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Sheik put her hand to her chin. They walked in and looked around.

"So. . .now what?" Peach finally asked.

"We look around. Peach, you can do work on your computer. Sheik, do whatever you want. I'll be over here if you need me." Meta knight Walked over to a huge towering book shelf that looked like it ran miles high. Peach found an old desk and set up her laptop on it and got to work. Sheik browsed at her own will with curiosity flooding her mind. Peach seemed lost in thought for a second and then slapped her head. She took out her Walky talky and dialed it.

"Hey Samus, I just thought of something." Peach said into the walky talky.

"What is it Peach?" Samus asked.

"You know how advanced these things are?"

"Yeah." Samus replied.

"And how we can even reach a normal cellphone with them?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Since the boys never let their cellphones leave their sight, we could call them and tell them where to go to find us!" Peach smiled to herself proud that she thought of that. She waited for Samus' reply

". . .that. . .is. . .the. . .smartest. . .thing. . .for anyone to say right now! I'll see you later. I'll call them, you do your research." Samus was surprised that she didn't think of that first.

"Okay Bye." Peach said kindly and hung up on Samus. Peach decided to look up some history first. Sheik looked about the library, she was filled with awe at all the book there were.

"There must be over 100,000,000 books here." She said to herself going up to an old research desk and looking around it. She found a bunch of scrolls on the desk and some that rolled out onto the floor. She picked up one of the scrolls and read a little on it. Under the cloth on her face, she smiled.

"Hey Meta knight, I found the castle map." She said over to the knight, who was currently flipping through and old book. He looked up and walked over to her. She showed him the map and his eyes went green

"Good, do you think you could sent the others a copy of it on your walky talky?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." She nodded and scanned it bit by bit onto her walky talky (The glory of modern technology.) "Hey guys, I'm sending you a copy of the castle map, save it to your phone and look at it every so often." She recorded a message and sent it out to everyone with a walky talky. After she did that she got back to looking at the scrolls. She was amazed and very happy that she had found the map in such short time. She looked about the other scrolls curiously until something caught her eye. She picked up a small booklet and looked at it. It was what looked like a journal. It was leather-bound and had writing in faded gold letters across the cover, though she couldn't make out what it said. She opened it and looked through it to find that it was a journal of someone who lived at this castle.

"June 20th,

My master, Sir Balthazar, insists that I study in the library when not training with him. I don't fancy it, but I know he only wants me to be Sigebeorn in all fields. . .What does Sigebeorn mean?. . .oh well." Sheik said as she flipped through to more writing

"July 2nd,

Today was my birthday, and as I have just turned 14, I'm now officially a squire! No more silly page duties for me! I got my bathing of passage today. I hope that Sir Balthazar is proud of me! I'll serve him well. . . What _is_a Bathing of passage?" Sheik asked confused. She flipped though the journal to find more words she didn't understand. She looked at the very beginning to see who this book belonged to. "Sir Tristan the Brave. Hmm." Sheik said as she saw that the "Sir" Part was added later on because of the look of the ink. "The Brave" Part was above "The Page" and "The squire" which had lines through them.

"What are you looking at?" Meta knight asked. Sheik looked at him and thought to herself _Tristan __sounds like the name of a knight, I know that before a knight's a knight they're a Squire. Maybe a __Knight can help me understand some of this stuff._

"I think I found a journal, It's got weird words in it and terms too, do you think that you can help me?" Sheik pulled up another seat for him. Meta knight nodded and hopped up to see. Sheik showed him the entry for June 20th and asked him what it was saying.

"Sigebeorn means victorious, his Knight wanted him to master Brawn and Brain." Meta knight said. Sheik showed him the entry for July 2nd. "A Bathing of Passage is what a page does before he is turned into a squire. It symbolizes a boy going into manhood in a way, even though one must be at least 24 years old to become a knight." Meta knight pointed out.

"Oh, So that's what it meant." Sheik said.

"The person who wrote this is called 'Sir Tristan the Brave' he seems a bit full of himself by his name he added on." She said showing Meta knight the writing at the beginning of the book. Meta knight shook his head.

"No, if a knight does an amazing act, he will have a little something added onto his name. He must have done something that demanded a lot of courage, thus he got the title Sir Tristan the brave." Sheik nodded again and flipped through the book with Meta knight a little more.

"I like this." Sheik said as soon as Meta knight finished explaining something to her.

"Yes, I'm glad that this particular squire wrote this, quite a nice journal."

"Ummm, well, no, . . .I meant I like reading this with you. . ." Sheik said softly. "Oh. . .um. . .yeah, I do like to read this. . . with someone else. . ." Meta knight said in a whisper, but loud enough to hear.

"Yeah, i-it's nice to have someone to explain this to me. . .is what I meant." Sheik said quickly.

"Y-yeah." Meta knight agreed and went on. Both Sheik and Meta knight were blushing to themselves for their poor behaviour.

Samus had finally gotten a hold of The boys' numbers and quickly dialed the first one (These are all random BTW so thinking about it would be waisting your time)

756-3242

'Ring ring!'

"We could jump across" Red said.

"But it's-a so-a far, and the Poltergust-a 3000 isn't-a waterproof" Luigi sighed. "Besides, who knows-a what's in that-a water."

"Hold on, I got a call." Red said taking out his phone. "Hello?"

"Red, it's me Samus! You there?"

"Yeah! Where are you?" Red said back into the phone

"We're in the library, here, I got a copy of the castle map! We can find out where you are!" Samus sent Red a copy of the map.

"We're wherever a big pool of water is. . .it's near that long hallway where at the other end's a staircase that leads up to the Brawl bar."

"Oh, okay. What are you doing down there?" Samus asked.

"We're trying to find out how we can get across to see what's on the other side." Red said. Suddenly they heard another voice on the phone

"Red, be careful, according to the map it's a pool that they kept a guard animal in. . .I wonder. . .Red, do you have something to eat?"

"What?" Red asked "Don't ask, do you have anything like a Poffin or a granola bar?"

"Yeah. . .why?" Red asked

"Break up a small piece and throw it onto the surface of the water. If you see movement, let me know." Red broke up a piece of beef jerky he had in his backpack and threw a small bit into the water. It disappeared from sight in a matter of two seconds.

"W-what was that?" Red asked

"Movement?" The voice asked.

"The jerky I threw in just disappeared." Red looked into the water.

"Now, throw a piece high into the air and if something jumps out, take a picture with the cellphone." The voice said. Red threw a piece high up into the air above the water. A large black and cream shape jumped out of the water and snapped it up. Red got a picture of it before it went under again.

"Send it to me." The voice said. Red sent the picture to the walky talky.

"Just as I thought." The voice murmured.

"W-what's as you thought?" Red asked a little worried.

"Red, your dealing with a Dobhar-chu."

"A what-har-what?" Red asked confused.

"A Dobhar-chu, it's a dog-fish-otter hybrid. Red, that thing is dangerous." The voice said

"Are you sure it's a Dobhar-chu?" Red asked.

"Yup. Don't try to cross the water, that thing will kill you." The voice said sternly.

"But we have to get across." Red whined.

"Look, do you want to live and not get whatever you want, or die in an attempt to get whatever you want?" Red sighed.

"Live. But how did this thing get in here? And wouldn't it die of starvation?" The person on the other end of the line seemed to be thinking for a while.

"Do you have a flashlight on you?" It finally asked.

"Yeah." Red said looking over at Luigi.

"Shine it towards the bottom of the pool." The voice said. Luigi did to find a bunch of Pleco-like fish swimming about on the bottom.

"There are fish down there." Red answered.

"They must be catfish or bullheads of some sort. That's what the Dobhar-chu eats." The Dobhar-chu came into the light. It looked like an over-sized otter that was black with a cream colored underside and neck. It had paws like a dog that were webbed and had sharp claws. It's face was otter like except for the longer muzzle, though it had a nose like an otter. It's teeth were long and very sharp looking. It had hyena like eyes that were built for dark waters like these. He snarled and snapped his jaws at Luigi.

"I don't think he likes the light in his face." Red motioned for Luigi to move the flashlight from the Dobhar-chu's face. He seemed to nod and swim around the pool of water for a bit. "Well, acording to this map, if we cross the water, we can find a route that leads to the castle's old kitchen. Which is the modern day library, where you guys are. If we turn back and go through the Brawl bar, then it'll take an hour and a half to reach you." Red pointed out looking at the map on his cellphone.

"He may be right Mewtwo." Samus' voice said.

"Okay, but you're going to have to catch that thing if you want to get by it. And that'll be tricky."

"I can help" a new voice said.

"What? Kiddo, you can't catch this thing!"

"Oh yes I can, just watch me." A noise like walking away was heard and some mutters from Samus and Mewtwo.

* * *

Ohhhhhhh scarrrrrrryyyyyyyy! Reviiiiiiieeeeewwwwwww!


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry I'm late guys, my computer crashed and I lost a few of my documents ;-; I'm really upset about that, but I'll see if I can remember any of what I had earlier

Meta knight, Sheik, Peach

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find Castle library

Other- have walky talkies, a laptop, and a flashlight. Meta knight found Marh and Link IMing and won't talk to Marth now.

Mewtwo, Toon Link, Link, Marth, Lucas, Lucario, Samus, Pikachu

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Study on ghosts.

Other- (For now since they're in a library I'll list what books they currently have next to them)

Mewtwo- Encyclopedia of cryptids

Samus- On-line research

Lucas- Mythical creatures, Fact or fiction?

Toon Link- Tales from the crypts, Ghosts and specters

Pikachu- None

Lucario- None

Link and Marth- Fooling around, no books or research yet.

Luigi and Red

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown, but their stuck with a Dobhar-chu.

Plan- Get across trench

Other- they are stuck in a room with a cistern like pool of water in the middle, they want to get to the other side but can't. Someone is on their way to help them out.

Pit, Ike, Snake and Captain Falcon

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Get out of the building!

Other- Unknown

So now that we're caught up, on with the story!

* * *

Luigi and Red waited patiently for something to happen. After a minute they heard the shuffling of shoes on the stone. And then they saw a familiar face smiling to them from the other side.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" Red asked amazed to see his rather skittish friend.

"I hear you have trouble with a Dobhar-chu, I came to see if I can help out." Lucas looked about in the water until he saw a long black figure swimming around. "Woah, he's a big one, I'll take care of him for you." Lucas took out the unidentified flashy thing and put it to his mouth. He began to blow into it slowly, but no noise appeared to be coming out. The Dobhar-chu came up from the water. He perked his ears and beached himself by Lucas' feet.

"W-what is-"

"It's a super-sonic whistle. Most human's can't hear it, but most other creatures can." Lucas smiled over to Red and Luigi. He bent down and tied a muzzle around the Dobhar-chu's face.

"Good, now that he's muzzled, we can get across right? Put him back in the water." Red called over to Lucas. Lucas looked a bit worried and finally shook his head.

"But if I put him back in the water, he might drown because he breathes through where I put the muzzle on, and even if he isn't bothering you, you can't lug all that equipment around in the water." Lucas sighed.

"Well what do you want us to do? Throw him in the pool?" Red asked.

"Good idea! We'll keep him in there for a while! I'll be right with you!" Lucas said. He used PK thunder to bump him and the Dobhar-chu across. "Red, you wouldn't happen to have any jerky left would you?" Lucas asked Red handed Lucas a packet of it. Lucas hooked a leather leash to the muzzle and began to walk. "Come on guys! The sooner we get to the pool, the sooner we can get back to work!" Luigi followed without hesitation, but Red paused for a minute.

"I was being sarcastic. . ." He sighed and then continiued on with Luigi and Lucas. . .

Meanwhile, Samus had given another person a call. . .

"Whadaya mean we're not in severe danger of death by ghosts? They will kill us!" Pit asked loudly into his cellphone.

"No, they won't, we're safe Pit, if you and whoever you're with go down to the library I can assure it. Got it?"

"Yeah, Samus. Bye." Pit checked the map he got from her on his phone and turned to the others with a smile spreading across his face. "Guys! We don't have to leave smash bros! We can stay!" Captain Falcon and Snake jumped for joy and hugged each other.

"Come on! The library's around the corner and then up a staircase!" Ike cheered and ran like the wind. Closely followed by Pit, Snake, and Captain Falcon of course.

"September 4th,

War has started in the country, the king has assigned me to go with Sir Balthazar and actually fight! I'm rather excited, but also nervous. I hope that I will do well enough so

that it won't be a long war. Hmmm, interesting." Sheik said as she scanned a new page. She flipped another page and read slowly.

"October 30th,

My master, Sir Balthazar, passed away today. We were out fighting and he got shot in the liver with a arrow dipped in poison. I dragged out to the sidelines of the battle,

but he didn't make it by the time I got him to the proper medical attention. The commander said that I could go back to the castle. And that it wasn't my fault that he died. .

.God bless my master, and father's soul. . ." Sheik trailed off a bit while reading. "Sir Balthazar must have been his dad and his trainer." Sheik read some more.

"January 9th,

The king says that since we finally won the war, with my help of killing the main assassin behind the whole plot of invading our country; for the love of all in it (I didn't do it for the country, I did it because the man personally killed Sir Balthazar)

I would be knighted. I was at the church just last night, but I couldn't write a journal entry because I was very busy. I had to stand for the entire time and was very bored on the inside, but I know it was worth it. I was knighted just this morning before I came back to the castle. I'm a little young to be a knight, I'm only 15. I really should be knighted at around 24, but the king insists it. I hope I do a good job." Sheik looked over at Meta knight, who nodded at her and got up.

"If you need any help, come and tell me, got it?"

"Got it." Sheik nodded over to him. She looked at some old scrolls on the desk with curiosity. She at them and began to read with great interest. . .

Meta knight looked at his pocket watch as he walked away. It was late at night, but it hadn't been long since . Time seemed to be standing still, but he knew it wasn't. He was too busy to worry about the time. After all, they had all of it in the world. He looked up at the towering shelves crammed with books. He loved any library, the only thing that he didn't like was having to be so very short. He needed the ladder to reach the second shelf up! He always felt like everyone was looking over at him with amused looks on their faces when he climbed up. But he had no choice right now, and this could be a matter of life or death for all of the smashers. He knew how a library like this was organized, and he was right where he wanted to be. He pulled up a ladder and sighed in relief now remembering that what he wanted to look at was on a very high shelf, meaning he didn't have to appear as short as he would be if he wanted something on a low shelf...which in his book, would be high. He climbed up a bit of the ways, before he tripped and wound up half-wedging himself _in_ the ladder. He tried to stay as quiet as possible so not to attract attention from Sheik or Peach, but failed and wound up letting out a little yelp. Peach looked up from what she was doing. Sheik was too busy reading.

"Hey Meta knight, are you okay?" Peach closed her laptop and got up.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. G-go back to. . .whatever you happened to be doing."

"You look like you need help, are you stuck?" Peach walked to the bottom of the ladder.

"N-no, go away Peach. I'm fine" Meta knight tried to squirm out of being stuffed in the ladder, but had no luck. Peach giggled and slowly set her hands on the ladder.

"I'm coming up to help you Meta knight. Just wait until I get up there." Then she began to climb the ladder.

"No! I'm fine! Just go!" Meta knight whined and wriggled to get free. Peach paid no heed and reached him. She gently tugged him free. But she didn't put him down. "Let go! Put me down, I'm doing fine!" Meta knight was slowly losing his temper.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you here. But why are you using the ladder when you can fly?" Peach placed him down on the ladder's step and made her way to the bottom. Meta knight's face was flushed red with humiliation, someone as brilliant as him should've noticed that and taken that into consideration. Peach giggled to herself and climbed down. Meta knight took to flying up and on to the very top of the shelf. He fluttered around until he found something that took his interest.

"WE'RE IN THE LIBRARY!" hollered Ike as he ran in. Link walked up to him and whispered

"Inside voices please...and yes! We're glad you're alive!" Link And the others all ran over to Samus and Mewtwo who were on the computer looking up info. They greeted each other happily and talked for a bit.

"So, where's Marth?" Ike asked stretching a bit.

"He's over by that computer, I think he fell asleep since his head's down." Samus shrugged.

"Nah, he ain't sleeping, he's to upset to research. Just don't mind him." Link shrugged Marth off and began to talk again. Ike, who felt for Marth like a brother, got up and walked over to him.

"Somethin' wrong Marth?" Ike questioned.

"Meta knight doesn't like me anymore..." Marth said in a very miserable voice.

"What? What happened between you two?" Ike asked. He immediately switched from his goofy act to his serious side.

"I was IMing when I shouldn't have been. I was gossiping about him with Link and teasing him behind his back. He found a way on and saw what we said about him and now he never wants to talk to me again. . .what do I do Ike?" Marth looked up with sad blue eyes that had thin silver ribbons coming from them that ran down his face.

"Well, Did you try calling him? We heard you guys have the walkly talkies and can contact each other." Marth shook his head and looked a little hopeful. He took out his walky talky and dialed it.

"Hello?" a deep voice on the other end said.

"Hey MK? It's me, Marth. I-...Meta knight!" Marth cried and buried his head in his sleeves again. "He hung up on me..." Marth sniffled in between soft sobs.

"I'm sorry Marth, I thought it might work...I don't want you to feel bad okay?. . ." Ike pat him on the shoulder and sat down next to him.

"I don't care that he's scared of wolves...I just want my best friend back..."

"Hey! What am I?" Ike asked.

"You're my other best friend." Marth said through tears.

"Okay, don't worry. Everything'll be fi-...he's scared of WOLVES?" Ike asked. Marth nodded and was able to make out just a little more speech.

"Yeah, but wolves are to him as ghosts are to us...don't laugh at him please Ike." Marth begged. Ike nodded and comforted Marth a little more...

* * *

Aw, poor Marth. Only someone such as I can make Metty so mean and still love him. I luv this story! Writing is as fun as reading it is! Well.. for me anyways! We'll be back soon! And I'm sorry this one's shorter.


	14. Chapter 13

Sooooooo, let's catch up! (To all who wonder about my paragraphing style)

I myself prefer to space it differently, but if you guys really, really, really want it, I shall paragreaph it. The only reason I don't normally is because If there is a conversation going on, I get really mixed up and confused, I just won't paragraph it at a conversation okay? Good. . . and I'm sorry about the big change of format guys. But If I'm ever going to learn how to write properly, I have to format it the correct way!

Pit, Ike, Snake Captain Falcon, Samus, Mewtwo, Toon Link, Link, Marth, Pikachu, Lucario

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Get Research (You know the basics so I'm not going to list all the books and stuff)

Other- Ike, Pit, Falcon, and Snake just got into the library. Marth is very upset because Meta knight won't talk to him. Lucas left a chapter or so ago to help Luigi and Red out.

Luigi, Red, Lucas

Status- Together

Current location- Unknown (On way to pool)

Plan- Get the Dobhar-chu to the pool

Other- Luigi is an expirienced ghost catcher, Red can catch ghosts in poke`balls. Lucas isn't scared of any animals and has the Unidentified flashy thing, which we now learned is an animal whistle.

Sheik, Peach, Meta knight

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Research

Other- Have flashlights, Walky talkies, and a laptop. Guess who's not talking to Marth? Yup. He's being stubborn.

Now reading time!

* * *

"Why are we doing this? We should be getting across the cistern! Not bringing a mutant otter to a swimming pool!" Red groaned.

"You're just jealous that you aren't scared of him. Come on, did you want Diablo to drown?" Lucas asked leading the Dobhar chu as if he were walking a dog.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's Diablo?" Red asked. Lucas looked at him for a second. ". . .This is Diablo, why?" He asked looking down at the Dobhar-chu.

"NO LUCAS! YOU AREN'T NAMING IT! ONCE YOU NAME IT, YOU CAN'T GET RID OF IT!" Red roared. Luigi just rolled his eyes, he didn't want to pick sides or anything, his main focus was to protect them from ghosts. If he saw one, he'd smite it with the Poltergust 3000. Until then, he'd just go with the flow and do what he needed. He was brought back to his thoughts in time for hearing some of the argument.

"Why _can't_ I keep him? He's wonderful! Look at him, he's amazing!" "If you keep it then you're gonna make me help take care of it!" "No! I never made you take care of my snake!"

Maybe he would have to get involved. "Okay! Stop-a fighting!" Lucas and Red folded their arms and turned away from each other. _Sheesh, why-a me? Why-a me?_ Luigi thought.

"Okay, we'll go-a down to the pool, then-a we can go back to-a the cistern, okay?" He asked.

"Sounds good." Red rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay." Lucas shrugged. The three of them continued on and up through the stair until they reached the Brawl bar...

Meta knight paged through an old book on legends of the time. He read to himself and found himself quite absorbed in it. There was a legend of something called "A Dark Knight Ghost" in it. He couldn't help but shudder as he read that any knight that died was to become one of these. They were to roam their castle aimlessly until the hopes that one day, they remember what their name was in life. Then, they could become "A White Knight" which was what one could call a polar opposite of a Dark Knight. "Nice story...but nothing more than that." Meta knight put the book back where it belonged and only hoped that that was untrue. It was a little more creepy since the fact Meta knight didn't have a regular name. He shook his head free of the legend and looked through another book...

Sheik looked through all of the scrolls and sighed with contentment. She found a scroll that she took a certain attachment to and looked over it. At the top it read "Puca Wedehund pit." It had a very faded picture of a hole and stick figures with missing arms and legs. There was a big blotchy thing with a stick figure high in the air. She could make out what it was, but Sheik figured it was some sort of torture device. She decided to tell Meta knight about it.

"Meta! Meta are you up there?" Sheik called to the top shelf. Meta knight looked at Sheik and flew down to her.

"What is it Sheik? Need something translated?" Meta knight asked.

"No, I found this old scroll with some stuff on it, it's some sort of pit or something. It's not all that far from here, would you please go check it out with me? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaase?" Sheik gave him huge eyes and blinked at him. Meta knight asked if she was sure it was safe, she nodded and said she had checked the map to make sure there were no booby traps.

"Okay, I'll go, just let Mewtwo and the others know we're going." Meta knight put his book down. Sheik turned on her walky talky and called Mewtwo, she told him where she and Meta knight were going. She let Peach know too and told her the time that they would be back. She handed Peach the scroll and took off with Meta knight...

"Who was that that called you?" Samus asked Mewtwo.

"Sheik, she and Meta knight found a scroll, it leads somewhere in the castle and they went to go explore it." Mewtwo said turning off his walky talky.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this to me. . ."

"Don't worry so much Mewtwo, it's going to be perfectly fine." Samus sighed and shook her head. Mewtwo was still a little uneasy for some reason. . .

Marth sighed softly and pulled out his walky talky once more, but this time instead of pressing the ring button he left a message.

"Meta knight, It's me, Marth. Don't delete this, just hear me out for a little while. I know you might never talk to me gain, so just listen. Look, I'm sorry for what I did, I know it was wrong, and I have no excuses. I apologize for what I did, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I would be so thankful if you did. I just don't want to lose my best friend. . .if you get this and accept my apology, please call me back. . . Goodbye." Marth hit the button again and put away his walky talky. He decided to do a little research to make himself forget this. In truth he was beginning to feel bad that Meta knight was afraid of wolves, he wished he was here so he could comfort him, but it wasn't as if Meta knight would ever stand to look at Marth again. He felt strange though, like something was wrong...but he wasn't sure of what.

**. . . . .**

Some time had passed and Peach looked at her computer clock a little confused, It read about a half an hour from when Sheik and Meta knight left. They said that they would be back in about fifteen minutes. Both of them were very precise on timing, punctuality was very important, and Peach was beginning to worry about them. She took out her walky talky and dialed it,

"Hello?"

"Hey Mewtwo, Peach here. I think some thing's wrong, Meta knight and Sheik haven't come back yet. . ." Peach said closing her laptop a little.

"They haven't? I have a weird feeling too. . .like they're in danger or something. Peach, I'm going to use teleport on that scroll I want to see where they're going, exactly." in a matter of seconds the scroll disappeared.

Mewtwo go off the line and looked at the scroll.

"What is it now Mewtwo?" Samus leaned over his shoulder.

"Meta knight and Sheik have been gone for some time now. . . Peach is worried and I think we all should be too. . ." Mewtwo looked at the scroll's title.

"Puca Wedehund pit. . . it looks like a torture pit of some sort. . .but what?" Mewtwo put his paw to his chin and rubbed his jaw.

"Hmmm, a puca is a type of rabbit isn't it?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, it is. . .but there's two things that don't make sense:

one is that the rabbit type of puca is spelt P-o-o-k-a. Not P-u-c-a.

The other is that Pookas are friendly. . .why would one be used in a torture pit?"

Mewtwo was stumped.

"I have an Idea, maybe Puca also meant something in old english. Meta knight knows how to speak in old English." "Then wouldn't he know what it meant?" Samus asked. Mewtwo shook his head.

"But Sheik said that _she_ found the scroll, Meta knight didn't even see it. . ."

"How about you look up 'Puca' on an old English translator." Samus said. Mewtwo did as told and was even more puzzled when they didn't get any results.

"I don't get it. . .it's old engli- hold on. . ." Mewtwo looked at the scroll. He put a glowing paw to it using phsychic power to reveal something over the word Puca, a " ` " mark. It must've faded off the paper!

"There's an accent! It's actually Pu`ca!" He found another accent mark over We`dehund too. He typed both words in to reveal the English transation was "Demon Mad dog." Mewtwo was confused for only one more second before a look of worry spread across his face. He Immediately changed Translation setting from Old English to modern English, to Old English to Latin. he typed in the words once more and stared with fear written all over his body. His paws shook a little when he saw the translation. Written in fancy cursive writing to make it look ancient, on the screen it said:

_Canis everto_

Also known as the Crocotta.

Mewtwo grabbed his book and looked at the lifetime of a Crocotta hoping that it was short. To his dismay, it read "Immortal in life span, yet can be killed by disease or strong fighting."

"What's going on?" Marth asked walking over

"Meta knight and Sheik are in mortal danger, I have to call them!" Mewtwo scrambled for his phone. Marth asked where they were.

"In a Crocotta pit, right near the old library which wasn't far from the gym, only a few floors down." Marth made a mad dash for the door and was out of sight in no time. "Follow him." Mewtwo said calling over to Lucario.

"Sure thing." Lucario ran after Marth. . .

Soon there was a call on Sheik's phone.

"Hello?" She asked into it.

"Sheik! It's Mewtwo! You have got to get out of there! We translated what the words at the top of the scroll meant and it means a Crocotta pit! You're in a execution pit! Get outta there now!" Mewtwo shouted in fear.

"Just one question: What's a Crocotta?" Meta knight asked. Before Mewtwo could answer, a loud thud was heard, out of the darkness stepped a huge, black, deadly, ferocious, monster of a dog. It had teeth the size of machetes, and eyes the size of saucepans. It Crouched down and bared it's teeth, drool dripped off of it's fangs.

"Run! RUN NOW!" Mewtwo hollered. Sheik put away her phone and ran. Meta knight couldn't even move. His eyes grew to a size making them in danger of exploding out of their sockets. The Crocotta backed up a bit and then ran forward at knight's eyes went pure white and he was as stiff as a brick. And I guess that Meta knight would've been long dead if it weren't for Marth. Marth made it down in time and rushed over to him, grabbed Meta knight and made a mad dash away from the Crocotta. The place that they were in was filled with walls and corners and maze blocks and hiding places, it was to keep the Crocotta's wits sharp apparently. And to give the prisoners the illusion that surviving was possible. Marth, who was carrying Meta knight under his arm, Ran in circles to confuse the Crocotta. Which worked pretty well. Once he got the Crocotta to crash into a wall temporarily stunning itself, he climbed up a small stairwell to find a dead end stone platform which he could walk around and sit on. He grimaced at the eroding bones and withered clothes from prisoners. Those whose corpses were up there would have rather died of lack of food and water that suffer in the Crocotta's jaws. He couldn't stand the sight of the disgusting things and kicked them off the platform onto the ground. The Crocotta shook it's head from being dazed and walked to the bottom of the stairs. It was too big to fit up without breaking the staircase, and it knew that. Instead it stayed at the bottom in wait. It walked over to the bones Marth threw down and sniffed them. It picked them up in it's mouth and munched on them until they were gone and down it's throat. Then it sat patiently waiting for Marth to come down. Marth moved away from it's sight into a place where the platform met a wall-like column. He gently shoved Meta knight, who was so scared he wasn't even able to think or do basic functions like stay conscious.

"Meta, wake up! Come on!" Marth shoved a bit harder. Meta knight shook his head a little and got up. He looked at Marth and then got up.

"Get out of my sight." He snarled, and then walked towards the edge to get off when he saw the Crocotta. Meta knight shrieked and ran behind Marth.

"D-d-don't let it hurt me!" He hid his face in Marth's cape. Marth, even though his feelings were still deeply hurt, wrapped an arm around Meta knight and with his free hand found a rock and chucked it at the Crocotta. It hit it in the muzzle. It rubbed itself with it's paw while Marth shouted at it.

"Shoo! Go on! You aren't getting anything to eat today! Scat!" The Crocotta snarled, turned around and walked away.

"Did it leave?" Meta knight asked. Marth nodded. Meta knight sighed with relief. Marth breathed a little heavily from running around and because he was a little freaked out at the Crocotta. Meta knight made his way over to Marth's leg and held onto it for support. Marth still kept an arm around him.

"You okay?" Marth asked in between breaths.

"Y-yeah, I should be fine. . .Marth?" Meta knight asked.

"Yeah?" Marth turned to him.

"Did you see where Sheik went? And how are we going to get away from that thing?" Meta knight leaned a little more on Marth. Before Marth could answer, he got a call. "Hello?" He breathed.

"Marth! You okay? Kid tell me what's going on, where are you?" A voice said.

"Lucario, we're stuck in a Crocotta pit, I'm with Meta knight and we're in real danger. We don't know where Sheik went, can you help us?"

"Sure thing! Don't worry kid, I'm almost there!" In just a few minutes later Lucario came in. He looked about until he found where Marth and Meta kngiht where hiding. He waved over to them.

"There you are! Okay, where's the Crocotta?" Lucario asked. It walked into view as soon as he finished his sentence. He jumped down and prepared to fight. He got into fighting stance, as did the Crocotta. But then, it stood up regularly, it's tail wagged and it panted. Lucario's firm stance changed as well, a smile grew upon his face.

"Whoo! Wowie kazowie! How did a pretty little thing like you get in here?" he asked bowing curtiously to the Crocotta.

"Wait. . .YOU MEAN IT'S A GIRL?" Marth asked a little amazed. He figured since it was so big and muscly it was a male, but now he noticed it did look a bit more feminine.

"Duh, and she's a hot dog!" Lucario smirked. The Crocotta sat down and blushed at Lucario.

"So beautiful, what's your name?" Lucario asked. She barked a reply softly.

"Shade huh? What a pretty name, so. . .do you have a Mr. Crocotta you have to prowl home to?"

"Lucario," Marth started. "Please help us. . ."

"Oh! Right, say Shadey, those guys you have pinned up there, they're my pals, would you mind letting them go?" Shade shook her head and then walked over to the platform's bottom again. She stood on her back paws and lifted her nose to Marth and Meta knight. Shade yipped to Marth softly.

"Huh?" Marth asked. Meta knight backed up a bit.

"She wants you to climb down her back, she says that any friend of mine is a friend of hers." Lucario called up. Marth got up and slowly climbed down her back. Meta knight didn't like the Idea however, and tried to go down the stairs. Shade blocked him, she insisted he go down her back.

"Fine." Meta knight finally gave in. he gently got onto her head and then slid down her back. Shade licked him softly.

"Thanks Shadey, big help." Lucario smiled, Shade sweetly growled.

"She says the pleasure is all hers, and that Meta knight's very soft. . .like puppy skin." Lucario chuckled. Meta knight blushed a little and said a small "Thank you."

"So, now to find Sheik, Shade, you wouldn't have happened to see a human-ish being with blonde hair orange eyes wearing a turban would you?" Shade purred a little.

"What did she say?" Marth asked.

"She said the last she saw of her she was with Meta knight. . .who she insists on calling a puppy." Meta knight blushed more.  
"SHEEEEEEEIIIIIIK!" Marth called out.

"I'll save you!" Sheik jumped down and prepared some Bo-shurikens to fling at Shade.

"No! Don't attack! We're cool now, we're buddies." Lucario stopped Sheik from attacking.

"So. . .now what?" Marth asked after a formal introduction.

"We get back to work of course! You two, back where you belong. Marth, follow me back." Lucario said helping they guys out of the Crocotta pit. Before leaving, he put his paw to his ear and made the "Call Me." Motion to Shade. Shade winked and let Lucario know if he needed anything, just whistle. . .

To be continiued. . .

(R+R)


	15. Chapter 14

Backlez again! Okey, let's see where we left off. . .

Marth, Meta knight, Lucario, Sheik

Status: Together

Current Location: Leaving the Crocotta pit

Plan: Get back to work

Other: Lucario Made a new girlfriend, the Crocotta in the death pit. Lucario can translate what she says and her name is Shade. he has an attachment to Meta knight and says it's because he has "Puppy skin". Unknown on Marth's luck convincing Meta knight to forgive him.

Mewtwo, Link, Samus, Toon Link, Ike, Pit, Captain Falcon, Lucario, Snake, Pikachu

Status: Together

Current Location: In Library

Plan: Do research

Other: Just sent Lucario to follow Marth down to Crocotta pit. Lucas left them a while earlier to help out Red and Luigi.

Luigi, Red, Lucas

Status: Together

Current Location: Unknown (On way to pool)

Plan: Bring "Diablo" (The Dobhar-chu) To the pool

Other: This is Lucas' plan, Red doesn't care for it and wants to get back to the cistern to get across it. Luigi is just doing whatever the boys do.

Peach

Status: Alone

Current location: Older Library

Plan: None at the moment

Other: Has laptop and Her walky talky.

Oh, and I thought I'd bring this up

= Character talking rather fast. Often used if frantic or angry. Or both.

Sooooo, that's it for now. LET'S GET-AH READIN'!!!!

* * *

"According to the map, we're almost there." Red stated Looking at the map on his cellphone. Lucas opened a door to lead them into the pool room.

"Hold his leash, I'll get the pool cover off." Lucas handed the leash to Luigi. Luigi may have been able to take ghosts without fear. Killer otters were another thing.

"N-nice mutant-a otter. Good mutant-a otter. . ." Luigi shivered.

"Call him Diablo Luigi, he has a name. . .And remember, he's an animal, he can smell fear." Lucas pressed a button and the pool cover came off. When Luigi heard this, he froze in more fear.

"Okay! Give me Diablo Luigi." Lucas held out his hand for the leash. Luigi was thankful to give it to him.

"Okay boy! You're free! Go on!" Lucas took off the muzzle and let him into the pool. Diablo swam about happily and flipped in the air. Red then wrote a note and stuck it where anyone going in the pool room would see it "Lucas made us bring a killer otter in here, we're not lying, don't go in the water or it'll eat you. signed Red. P.S, Luigi is with us."

"Okay, so now that 'Diablo' is in the pool, let's go back." Red started for the door again.

"Hold on, I've got to feed him you know." Lucas broke up the jerky Red gave him and threw it in the water. Diablo ate it and wagged his tail.

"Okay, now we can go back." Lucas smiled.

"Finally." Red sighed under his breath. Luigi just nodded. They went back out the door to find someone there too.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" Mario yelled

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGG!!!!!!!" Luigi, Red, and Lucas yelled. Soon they figured out who everyone was and took a deep breath of relief.

"Mario, it's just you. What are you doing here?" Red breathed.

"Well let's see. . .I WAS-A LOOKING FOR-A YOU LUIGI!!!" Mario scolded.

"I go all-a across-a the whole castle looking for-a you like-a heck, and I find-a you in the swimming pool?!" Mario yelled.

"I was-a protecting Lucas and-a Red!" Luigi yelled back.

"Oh. . .well in that-a case, never mind. I came across-a the ghosts. I tried to fight them, but they are invincible! It's-a impossible!" Mario explained.

"Well I have-a the Poltergust 3000, so now-a we're in good-a shape! Come-a with us Mario!" Luigi motioned for Mario to follow, he nodded and joined them on their trip back to the cistern.

**~ ~ ~* * *~ ~ ~**

Peach was a little worried because she hadn't heard back from Sheik, Meta knight, or even from Mewtwo. She decided to see if she got a call from Sheik's walky talky.

"Hello? Sheik here." Sheik's voice said into the phone.

"Oh thank heavens you're alive! Is Meta knight alive too?"

"Yeah, just a little jumpy. We ran into a wolf-ish thing, and he's stiffening at every noise he hears. But other than that he's fine. Marth and Lucario are with us too." Sheik said into the phone.

"Okay then, I'll see you back here soon then?"

"Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we bring Lucario and Marth back to the other library. Bye." Peach turned off the phone and continued to research on her computer. She was getting a little drowsy but she kept working. . .

**~ ~ ~* * *~ ~ ~**

"Who was that?" Marth asked.

"It was Peach, she wanted to know if we were okay." Sheik put her phone away.

"Now we gotta get you two back to the normal library, and then we go back to our business in the other library." Sheik began to walk.

"Um, c-could I go with you and Meta knight?" Marth asked timidly.

"You know what? If you could go back to the other library with Meta knight, that would be great. I'm going to go see if Mewtwo and the gang needs help with Lucario." Sheik checked her copy of the map and motioned for Lucario to join her side.

"Ya really think leaving those two together is a good idea?" Lucario whispered to Sheik.

"They'll be fine, I know Meta knight would never let anything bad happen to Marth." Sheik said to Lucario.

"Okay then, and MK, take good care of Marth." Lucario said. And with that, Lucario and Sheik left.

"Hey Meta I-"

"Don't say a word, just follow me." Meta knight snorted. Marth lowered his head, but followed him. They walked for a while, and reached a dark long tunnel.

"Let's go in it!" Marth's mood brightened a bit.

"No, let's not. Who knows what's in it?" Meta knight rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on. Let's just see." Marth went down it a little while. Meta knight stood there and waited for Marth's screams and his boots thudding against the stone. he ran out of the tunnel, behind Meta knight and hugged him. Very tightly.

"I'm always _someone's _teddy bear huh?" Meta knight sighed as Marth practically squeezed his inhards out.

"Let go. Or I will kill you." Meta knight growled. Marth put him down and apologized. They walked a little before Marth spoke again.

"You think that some ghosts might attack us?" Marth asked.

"Maybe they might attack _you_." Meta knight muttered. Marth sighed and decided not to talk to him anymore for a while. Suddenly a yelling noise was heard.

"Marth! Marth! Come on! Don't run off like that!" Ike, Link, and Pit walked up to them and sighed.

"THERE you are! Ican'!" Ike yelled strangling Marth. Marth grinned a bit and thanked them for coming after him. After Ike said all of that, he took a breath and he regain his usual goofiness.

"Yay! Now the sword/cape trio unite!!" Ike put an arm around Meta knight and his other around Marth, put them in a headlock (What? Meta knight doesn't have a head!) and held a pose.

"Could you keep him away from me?" Meta knight pushed Marth's head away from him. Link was about through with this. He walked right up to Meta knight, and started to yell.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU MAD AT YOUR BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD WHEN HE'S INNOCENT?! I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT HIM INTO TALKING ABOUT YOU BEHIND YOUR BACK!!!! YELL AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link yowled at Meta knight. He had an enormous star-burst on his head and his teeth were jagged. He was going a little bit chibi, and Meta knight went chibi too. He had a sweat droplet on the side of his mask and his eyes were unbelievably small. He was backed in a corner and looked a little freaked out. He loosened his mask clasp for some air.

"Errr. . . ." Meta knight said.

"How the heck can you treat your best friend like crud like that?! You know he didn't mean it! _You _should be ashamed of yourself Meta knight!" Link poked his finger in Meta knight's face. Meta knight blinked at him. He sighed and lowered his head (and Body!). He felt embarrassed at his stubbornness, but he wasn't just about ready to show it. His pride could rule him at times. So, he shook it away and regain a startled look. He wasn't ready to show how he really felt.

"Erm. . .um. . .anyways, you came to find Marth?" Meta knight asked. Ike nodded.

"Take him then." Meta knight muttered and shoved Marth over to Ike. Link was really getting bugged, so he turned into his wolf form and snarled angrily at Meta knight. Meta knight backed up a bit more and lightly pushed Link's face away from him.

"Okay, okay, okay! You can all come with us, happy?" He asked. Link nodded and regained elvin form.

"Okay, that works." Link agreed. . .

After a while the five of them came into a long darkened hallway with many paths and open room-like areas (You get it) far away from the Crocotta pit.

"Ooooooooh, what the heck is this place?" Pit asked.

"It's a shortcut." Meta knight said.

"To where? Back to the old library? Or back to where we were earlier?" Ike asked scratching his head.

"What? Oh no, no, no. It's really a shortcut, it's for the king's army to get down to the throne room really quickly. You know, to get to the king's rescue before the enemy kills him." Meta knight explained.

"Oh, I see." Ike said. Meta knight shined his flashlight around and looked about with alertness in his posture. There was a coat of arms in surprisingly good condition on the wall. It was of a pair of ax-like spears with a red dragon in the middle. They walked a little further down before Meta knight stopped and motioned for them to come closer to him.

"I'm going to go look around to see if I can find where the throne room is, I'm a little curious and don't need to drag you guys around if you're going to whine. So if you want to explore a little too, that's fine. If you are going to complain, just take Marth, and go back to the regular library. Got it?" Meta knight said firmly.

"Yes." The boys all said at the same time.

"Good. Now, either follow me, or find a way to occupy yourselves. And _stay out of trouble._" Meta knight spun around and walked a little away.

"I won't be far, you can call over to me, but only do it if it's an emergency. Comprendo?" Meta knight said. They nodded. After a few seconds, they got bored.

"Why didn't we go back to the library? Now I'm bored as heck!" Pit groaned.

"Oh come on! It's an adventure!" Marth smiled.

"All the running from the ghosts is an adventure! I don't need more of one!" Pit groaned more. They decided to walk around a little. They wouldn't stray far, they would just look around. They came to a huge suit of armour in a fighting pose. It was pure black and very spiky. It has a long and very sharp jagged sword in both hands. It looked ready to attack.

"Ooooooooooooooh, shiny." Marth blinked at it.

"Yeah, wonder what would happen if we made faces at it?" Ike put a hand to his chin. The boys all looked at each other with no emotion on their faces for a second, and then began to make stupid faces at the statue. Ike stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. Pit stuck feathers in his mouth and blew a raspberry at the armour. Link stuck two rupees in his nose and pulled out his cheeks at it. Marth a fish face at it and gave it googly eyes. They all wound up laughing on the floor.

"Haha! That was so funny!"

"And it just stands there to watch us!" They cracked up. They walked a bit away before they heard soft clanging and heard heavy breathing behind them.

"Tell me that Meta knight is really angry and right behind us. . .and grew seven feet tall. . ." Marth's eyes went small. They turned around, and screamed like little girls. The armour now had glowing red eyes in the helmet and looked down at them.

"run. . ." Marth could only manage to squeak out before running away like a mad man. They all ran of course.

"OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH!!!!!!! IT'S THE DARK KNIGHT WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!" Pit yelped and ran.

"Wait, you weren't there a few chapters back when Mewtwo researched it! How would you know what it is?" Link asked.

"Well duh, haven't you seen the movie? Don't you watch Batman?" Pit answered.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Ike asked.

"The actual acting was a little iffy, but the special effects were awesome. I give it a thumbs up!" Pit smiled.

"BACK TO REALITY GENIUS!!! THE DARK KNIGHT IS GOING TO KILL US!!!!" Marth yowled running faster. Pit snapped back into reality and ran faster as well. The Dark Knight followed in pursuit of them with his sword ready.

"L-let's split up, he can't follow all of us." Link breathed. they all scrambled in different directions. But it didn't work out very well. . .they wound up all running the same way. The Dark Knight soon had cornered them and chuckled evilly.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!" Link yelped and embraced Ike, Marth and Pit.

"I WANT META KNIGHT!!!!!" Marth cried. They prepared to be sliced up. But suddenly the sound of more metal rang in their ears.

"Huh? W-w-what happened?" Pit said with eyes tightly shut.

"Whatever happened, I'm not looking at it." Ike shivered. Marth cracked open an eye to see a shiny gold blade above his head. Pressing against the Dark knight's silvery sword. He looked along the gold sword all the way back to the handle and breathed a breath of relief.

"Why duel with worthless children. . ." The owner of the golden sword murmured.

"When you _could _fight another Knight?" His hidden face surely glowered. The Dark Knight nodded and stepped away from Marth, Ike, Link, and Pit.

"Fight me now creature!" The Dark Knight's voice cackled as he pointed his sword at his opponent.

"And so I shall!" He leaped up into the air and landed in front of the Dark Knight. And soon they were fighting furiously.

"GET YOUR LUCKY HIDES OUTTA HERE AND TO SAFETY!!!!"

"Um okay Meta knight." Marth fidgeted before getting up and climbing up a staircase that lead to a balcony that he could watch the fight from. The other boys followed him speedily.

"Thank you for saving us Meta knight!" Marth called down.

"What did you do now?! I leave you four for three minutes and this happens! THREE BLOODY MINUTES!!!!" Meta knight screamed from his fight with the Dark Knight.

"We were bored! so we made faces at it!" Ike whined.

"What new rule do you want me to make when we get back to reality?! No making faces at monsters?!" Meta knight yelled. Ike, Marth, Pit, and Link just shrugged.

"It was a statue! How where we supposed to know it would kill us?!" Pit yelled. The they decided to "Help" Meta knight fight by telling him what to do.

"Make noise! It'll make you seem bigger!"

"No! Play possum he'll lose interest with you!"

"No He won't! he'll make sure I'm dead by running his sword through my sorry liver!"

"Fly up high! Then take him by surprise when you come down!"

"No! Kick him in the groin! That's our weak spot!"

"Would you four just SHUT UP?!"

"okay"

"yep"

"sure"

"y-yes sir"

Meta knight resumed fighting the Dark Knight in peace. Eventually the Dark Knight backed off and walked away down a dark hallway. Meta knight was left standing there breathing deeply. Marth ran down the stairs followed by Ike.

"Wow! that was so cool! You were like 'Swash!' and he was like 'Bang!' and you were like 'Slash!' and he was like 'AAAAHHHH! I can't take the pwnage!!!' That was so awesome!" Marth giggled happily. Meta knight turned in time to see Link and Pit trying to jump down, but they both landed the wrong way.

"Owwww!" They whispered at the same time. Meta knight shook his head and said

"Alright, whose idea was all of this?" Ike bit his knuckle because he was the one who suggested to make faces at it. Ike was going to answer when Marth interrupted him.

"I-it was me Meta knight. I was the one who came up with this. I'm sorry." Ike's jaw dropped, why was Marth taking his place? Meta knight turned to him and motioned for Marth to come level with him. Marth kneel-ed. . .and then Meta knight began to strangle him.

(Dang the stupid site. It ERASED HALF THE WRITTEN STUFF! Just pretend that Meta knight is talking at light speed)

"Young man do you know how stupid that was I was gone for not even ten minutes and you manage to get yourself up to your neck in trouble have you any idea how angry I am at you you're as good as dead and if it weren't for me coming in and saving you you would be long gone and never heard from again I was worried sick about you I thought you would get yourself killed you don't know how scared I was and you should be thankful I heard you yelling my name WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?????!!!!!"

Meta knight screamed. Marth looked really freaked out.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't know that would happen. S-sorry Meta knight." Marth said lowering his head a little (Which was a little shook up)

"You didn't know that would happen? When we've been running around in a haunted castle that is filled with ghosts and we've run into a giant wolf monster, you didn't think that a statue could come to life? Is that all you have to say?" Meta knight said trying not to lose his temper. Marth nodded. Meta knight looked like he had had it. He grabbed Marth's hand and yanked on it.

"I'll be right back." he said to the others in a mutter. he brought Marth into a dark hall near where the Dark Knight went. Pit, Link, and Ike listened quietly to find out what was going on.

"Okay, lay stomach-down on my lap."

"What?!"

"Do it or else." Meta knight and Marth spoke. Some muffled noises were heard and then some more speaking.

"More towards that way! I need your back-end on my lap, not your chest!"

"Okay, what are you going to- OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Marth's voice cried. After a few minutes, Marth came out with a pained expression on his face.

"What did he do?" Ike whispered to Marth.

". . . He. . .paddled me. . .hard." Marth said softly in a whisper after motioning for Ike, Link, and Pit to come in a huddle. They all jaw dropped.

"He PADDLED you?" Ike said in disbelief.

"Yup." Marth sighed rubbing his butt a little.

"As in," Like slapped his side. "paddle?"

"Yes." Marth sighed again.

"Such as, with the hard side of his hand paddled you?" Ike asked.

"Yeah." Marth rolled his eyes a bit.

"Like '_your father's disapline' _paddle?" Pit asked.

"OH FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD YES!!! HE PUT ME ON HIS LAP AND SPANKED ME!!!" Marth yelled.

"Oh." Ike and Pit said.

"How would you even _fit _on his lap? You're too big!" Link asked.

"Didn't you hear? He was sitting on the ground, and I was laying only partially on his lap. He wanted me to move forward so he could spank me!" Marth groaned. "Why is it so amazing? It's just a spanking!" Marth asked.

"I'm calling Everyone to tell them." Pit took out his cellphone and dialed it.

"Marth, why did you tell Meta knight that you came up with making faces at the statue? You know I did it." Ike whispered. Marth sighed.

"Look Ike, Meta knight's still not very happy with me, I want to show him what I'd do for him, or you, or all of my friends. I would do something like that for Meta knight if he needed me to be there for him. I'm setting a good example." Marth smiled a little.

"Hey Samus, guess what? Meta knight PADDLED Marth!!! Hahaha! I wish I could've recorded it! It was-. . .what? N-no, why? I just wanted to tell you. . .I thought it was funny. . .fine, bye." Pit turned off his phone and folded his arms.

"What'd she say?" Ike asked.

"That she wouldn't give a rip if Meta knight spanked Chris Martin. . .whoever that is. . ." Pit muttered. . .

**~ ~ ~* * *~ ~ ~**

"Who was that?" Mewtwo asked.

"Pit, he called me to tell me that Meta knight spanked Marth. . .as if anyone cared." Samus rolled her eyes in her helmet.

"When did Coldplay suddenly come into all of this?" Captain Falcon asked.

"It was to tell Pit to go away." Samus sighed.

"Meta knight SPANKED Marth?" Toon Link jaw dropped.

"Why must I be left? Alone? With them?" Samus groaned slammed her hand into her helmet. Then she rubbed her helmet because she just realized that she hit herself with her cannon arm.

* * *

Well. . .I can't say this was the most eventful chapter, but I can say it was a fun one to write! R+R!


	16. Chapter 15

Soooo, where were we? Oh yeah!

Meta knight, Marth, Ike, Link, Pit

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Meta knight Paddled Marth. And. . .that's about it.

Mario, Luigi, Red, Lucas

Status- Together

Current Location- On way to cistern

Plan- Go to cistern

Other- Unknown

Samus, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Snake, Toon Link, Pikachu

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Sheik, Lucario

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Go to normal Library

Other- Just separated from Meta knight and Marth a while ago

Peach

Status- Alone

Current Location- Older library

Plan- Research

Other- None

Yay, back to the story. . .

* * *

"I think that it's that way." Lucario pointed a paw down a hallway.

"Hm, could be. Let's check the map though." Sheik took out her walky talky and looked at it.

"Yep, just that way and. . .hold it," She looked up, but didn't turn around.

"What? What is it?" Lucario asked.

". . .do you hear metal clanging?" Sheik asked as heavy breathing was heard behind her. They turned around and saw a very tall creature in black armour with a huge shield and sword. The shield had a black Lion reared up on it. Through the helmet two red eyes glowed at them. Lucario's ears drooped and he shrunk down a bit. Sheik just looked at it.

"AAAHHHH!" Lucario shreiked and ran. Sheik jumped up into the air as the creature swung down a sword. She jumped back and shot bo-shurikens at it. No effect. When that didn't work, she climbed onto the wall and made a quick get away. The thing searched about for her, she didn't have much time.

"Oh Gee whiz, why does everything weird happen to me?" Sheik muttered and fummbled for her phone. She pressed buttons down rapidly and listened for a voice.

"Hello? This is-"

"GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE! MAKE LIKE A KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR AND SAVE ME FROM THE BAD GUY!" She yelled. But soft enough so that the creature wouldn't hear her.

". . .Is something wrong?" The voice asked.

"Yes! As a matter of fact there is! There is, a seven foot tall, homicidal, tall, dark, and Not-so-handsome. . .Thing down here!" She snarled.

"Would the 'thing' happen to be in clad armour and have red eyes?" The voice asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll be down there, just give us a few minutes."

"I don't really _have_ a few minutes."

"We'll get down there as soon as we can." The voice sighed. She put the phone away and waited. . .

Lucario was running down the hall until he came to a huge pool of water. He jumped across it and continued to run for a little while. He bumped into four unsuspecting people. They screamed for awhile until they regained composure.

"Lucario!" Lucas sighed.

"Lucas! You and the other guys are safe!" Lucario sighed a breath of relief.

"Um, did you see a BIG pool of water?" Red asked.

"As a matter of fact I did." Lucario said.

"Which way?"

"That direction. Why?"

"Thanks! Were going there!" Red smiled.

"What? Nonononononono, you don't wanna go that way."

"What? Why not?" Red asked putting his hands on his hips. Lucario glanced around, and then motioned for Red to come closer.

"The shiny evil . . .weirdo guy will get you." Lucario said. Red glared at him like he was crazy or something.

"I'm serious! There is an evil warrior. . .thing, down the hall, and it nearly killed me. I was lucky I got away and Sheik. . .oh. . .crud." Lucario slapped himself in the face.

"What?" Mario asked.

"I left Sheik alone with it! Darnit!" Lucario groaned.

"We got to go-ah save her!" Mario said boldly.

"Wh-what? B-but it might g-get us!" Lucas yelped.

"We should get to safety!" Lucario sided with Lucas.

"But we can-ah take it out!" Luigi held up the nozzle to the Poltergust 3000. And soon. . .nothing could be made out with all the yelling and quarreling. Soooo, they stood there and argued, and fought, and . . .didn't really do anything constructive at all. In fact, Red was the only one who wasn't screaming. He was having second thoughts about going on the other side of the cistern. If there was a monster down there, maybe it'd be safer to get to safety, but Sheik was down there and could need help. He finally shouted.

"HEY! What if we _called_ one of the others to go help Sheik? We can get to safety, and Sheik can be okay." Then all stopped fighting. Red rolled his eyes and took out his cellphone and dialed it.

"Hello, Link here I'm single if this is a woma- oh, hi Red. . .What? I KNOW SHE'S IN DANGER. We're on our way to go rescue her right now!" Link hung up and began to run even faster.

"Who was that?" Ike asked.

"Red called to tell us to go rescue Sheik. . .he's a little slow now isn't he?" Link said looking at his walky talky still. He changed to the map and checked out where Sheik was and where they were going.

"Now, we're going the right way. And acording to where Sheik should be right now, the Dark Knight should be right-" Link was cut off as he came face-to-waist with the Dark Knight. It chuckled and then knelt a bit.

"Well, well. Looks like you're out of luck." The Dark Knight cackled and prepared his sword. Meta knight came from behind and then slammed his sword hard on the back of his helmet. That came as more of a challenge to the Dark Knight so he decided once more, to go for Meta knight. Link took off in another direction and called out for Sheik.

"Sheik! Where are you?" Sheik Dropped down and sighed.

"About time you got here." She muttered. Meanwhile Pit, Ike, and Marth sped off to find Sheik. When they did, they hid behind a pillar that was near and peeked from behind it to see how Meta knight was coming along. Meta knight unfolded his wings and flew up onto a shaft of stone sticking out of the wall. He pulled out his phone and dialed it.

"Hello? Mewtwo here, who is this?"

"Mewtwo! It's me Meta knight! Look, Umm, where did you find out about the Crocotta?" Meta knight whispered into the phone as he watched the Dark Knight pussyfoot around looking for him.

"I have a Mythical creatures book, why? Is something chasing you?"

"Kind of." Meta knight whispered as he looked over the ledge.

"What is it?" Mewtwo asked.

"It's a humanoid creature about seven feet tall, in black armour with red eyes. I think I know what it is, but I want to make sure I'm right." Meta knight used dimensional cape as the Dark Knight looked up at the ledge. Once it turned away, Meta knight became visible again.

(With Mewtwo)

In the Library where Mewtwo was, he checked a piece of paper with a list of ghosts in the book, he even wrote down the page numbers just in case. He flipped to a page and looked at the photo.

(Back with MK)

"If what you're describing is a Dark Knight then that's it." Mewtwo said.

"Yep. . .now to get rid of it. . .what does it say in the book?" Meta knight only asked to make sure that this was the same thing he researched in the older library.

"Err, they're immortal seeing how they're ghosts. . .but you can turn them into a 'White Knight' if you find out what their name was in real life."

"How am I supposed to find That out?" Meta knight said in a loud whisper.

"I Don't know. Wait a second. . .when you were in the older library, did you find anything about the castle's residents?" Mewtwo asked.

"Well, not much." Meta knight sighed. He suddenly thought of something. Then he told Mewtwo that he had a plan and that he'd call back later. Then he called Marth, Ike, Pit, Link, and Sheik. He didn't call over to them so they wouldn't be given away.

"Okay guys, I have a plan. But it won't work unless everyone follows my orders _precisely." _

"What is it?" Link asked softly.

"Here's the plan.

Sheik, you get back to the older library as fast as you can. I want you to go to the section on the right side and get a book that has the words 'eorlmægen castel' on it in _that exact order._Then get back here, and over to Marth. Who, since he is incapable of handling a situation such as this with maturity, will sit right here very patiently and help you find a warrior that matches his _coat of arms._ Not his armour, not his weapons, his _Coat of arms."_ Meta knight said many words with a very stern tone.

"But Meta knight-" Marth started.

"No 'But Meta knights' Marth, I'm serious and I don't want a whiny complaint of how you don't deserve this. We were put in danger because of you, and I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Meta knight yapped. Marth lowered his head a little.

"Anyways, Back to the plan.

I'll draw his attention while you make a get away to the library and while I'm doing that, Ike and Link can check out the coat of arms. We'll distract him again when you come back. I'll explain the rest as the plan progresses." Meta knight spoke. Ike raised his hand, a little oblivious to the fact that Meta knight was on the phone and not in front of him. Luckily, Meta knight wasn't far away and noticed him. He rolled his eyes and asked into the phone.

"What is it?"

"I have a question: What's a coat of arms? Because, I certainly don't think he's wearing a coat, let alone does it have arms on it." Meta knight face-palmed.

"The coat of arms is his trademark symbol. That thing on his shield." Meta knight sighed into the phone.

"Oooooh, now I see!" Ike began to understand.

"So, we understand the plan?"

"Sheik goes down to the library, while I wait here and You, Link, and Ike have all the fun." Pit sighed into the phone.

"Oh yes, Pit. You can help Link, Ike and I."

"But Meta knight-"

"No Buts! Now do as your told or I'll paddle you again!" Marth sighed. So they got their little plan into action. The Dark Knight was starting to waver around. He knew that Meta knight and the others were here, and he was just waiting for the right moment to strike. Meta knight gave a signal for Sheik to start running down to the older library. Then he jumped out. He was the perfect distraction and Sheik ran out unnoticed. She didn't have very much time. . .

"Oh Oh oh oh oh-oh They're undefeatable! Walking down this endless hallway, nothing but my friends beside me, we'll never live and in peace we'll rest, this castle is the ultimate test from the earth and I forgot the line, we'll never live but we sure can die! Oh oh oh oh-oh They're unbeatable-"

"Stop. Singing. The Theme song. Red." Lucario muttered a little annoyed.

"Why? It's a great song, don't you like it?"

"After the thirty seventh verse, It starts to bug ya. And besides, it's going to stick us in more trouble if you look at it that way. Because you're jinxing us" Lucario continued. Red shrugged.

"Just out-ah curiosity, do you think that Sheik is-ah okay?" Mario asked.

"I'll call 'em right now." Red smiled. As Red took out his phone, they began to walk down the opposite direction that they were headed. . .

Marth sat there bored out of his mind, he wanted to help badly. But if he did without direction, Meta knight wouldn't be happy. And Meta knight was someone you did _not_ want to get angry. He saw Link, Ike, and Pit inch along the wall and up onto a large platform. The Dark Knight was still creeping around. He was able to blend against the wall, and luckily the Dark Knight didn't see him. Link's boots shifted a little, but didn't make a noise. Meta knight was crouched in a hunting position and prepared to jump down. But just then, Link's phone ringing gave them away. The Dark Knight spun around and charged for Link, Ike, and Pit. They readied their weapons and hoped that they had a chance in the fight. Meta knight leaped off the stone ledge and over to a nearby pillar. He twisted his wings together and released, sending him forward in a burst of air. He crashed into the Dark Knight and punched madly at his helmet. The Dark Knight threw him off and kicked him against the wall. He then unsheathed a huge Battle-ax from behind his back and chuckled.

"You fight hard. And to defeat you would give me ut-most honor." He slammed it down, but Meta knight had already jumped out of the way. The Dark Knight was swinging his ax at Meta knight, so Link Ike and Pit were able to get to a safer place to look at the coat of arms.

Marth meanwhile was sitting there pondering what to do.

"If only I had someone who could do the double attack with me. _That_would knock the Dark Knight out! B-but there no one who knows it! Someone would have to know all my moves!. . .Maybe a fangirl. . .nah, wouldn't know how to operate it. . .and I doubt any fangirl has a sword. Hmmm, Chuck Norris! No. . .wait. . .He said that he was on vacation and couldn't help me out until it was over. . . hmmm. BRAINSTORM! I got it!" Marth fumbled for his cellphone.

Meanwhile in some random condo in downtown Nintendoville. . .

Young Link walked in the front door with a can of spraypaint and a lamp shade over his head. he giggled softly and looked around. Suddenly a light turned on and a very angry Dr. Mario tapped his foot.

"Young-ah Link," he started.

"What were-ah you doing that-ah could-ah take so long you come-ah home past-ah your bedtime?" he kept an extremely stern look on his face.

"Errr, um. . . .well, you see. . .I was um. . .uptown and. . .uhh, I was. . ."

"What-ah is that?" Dr. Mario pointed at his spraypaint.

"Ummm. . .spraypaint?"

"Ahh, I see. And what-ah were you doing with-ah the spraypaint?" Dr. Mario played with the buttons on his labcoat while keeping his eyes locked on Young Link.

". . .Spraypainting?. . ." Young Link said weakly.

"Ahh, by any chance, could-ah you tell me exactly what you were-ah spraypainting?" Dr. Mario had stopped picking at his lab coat buttons and put his hands on his hips.

"Umm, well you know. . .cars, walls, trash cans, glass windows . . .stuff like that." Young Link said sheepishly. Dr. Mario rolled his eyes and his father-like instinct kicked in.

"Mamma mia Young Link! You are-ah in danger out there! In fact you're-" Before Dr. Mario could say grounded, Young Link brought up a better topic.

"So, Is You-Know-Who still having a sob fest over you-know-what?" Dr. Mario completely forgot about yelling at young Link.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Where is he?" Young Link asked looking around. Pichu lazily awoke from sleeping on the couch's arm and trotted over to Young Link. He scratched under it's chin and said.

"Hey there buddy, have a good rest?"

"Ah, he's still in the bathroom. He won't come out no matter what I do!" Dr. Mario sighed.

"I'll get him out." Young Link sighed and made his way to the bathroom. He knocked hard on the door and waited. When he got no response, he knocked harder and yelled.

"Roy! Open the door Roy!"

"No! I don't wanna!" Came from the other side of the door. And was followed by some sniffling noises.

"Roy! Come on! You are not staying in there! You have to come out sometime!" Young Link yelled and tapped his boot.

"I can stay in here too!" The voice said, it was very sad sounding.

"Roy! You can't stay in the bathroom for this long! All Dr. Mario knows is that you are in there and your sword is also in there! Therefore you have a high possibility of-"

"I'M NOT PRACTICING SELF INJURY!" The voice said, still sad, but yelling.

"What are you going to eat in there anyways?"

"I don't."

"DON'T GO ANOREXIC ON ME ROY!"

"But I'm not hungry!"

"You're impossible! Just because they brought Marth back doesn't mean he's any better than you!"

"Why did they bring Mewtwo back then?"

"He wasn't brought back to fight!"

"But Master hand liked him a lot so he brought him back to work there!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE WAS A GOOD SPORT ABOUT NOT BEING IN THE NEW GAME!"

". . .but it's still not fair. . ."

"Since when was life fair?"

". . . What does Marth have that I don't? Since he won our last battle, everyone calls me a clone. . ."

"Everyone who's in a video game is risking a reputation. And everyone gets called something once. I'm apparently Link's 'Clone'. Some characters are called cheap. And I say that's worse than being a clone." Young Link sighed and tried to keep a calm voice.

". . . but still. . ."

"Forget it. If you're gonna sit in there all day and night and cry your eyes out, be my guest." Young Link walked off to his room (Closely followed by Pichu) and shut the door. From the inside of the bathroom, a teenage boy with red spiky hair and a cape sat down on the ground. He had huge tears forming in his eyes (Which were sapphire) and dripping to the ground.

"I _am_ just a clone. . .and I don't have my own identity. Nothings good about clones. . ." Just then a ringing noise to the fire emblem theme came from his pocket. He took out a cellphone and answered the call.

"Hello? This is Roy here." He said very softly.

"Roy! Oh it's you! It's you! Look, I'm in deep trouble. I need your help bad. Get over to the castle that we spent melee at. I'm giving you a map, and I need you to get to the room that I put a marker on. We are in mortal danger here! And the thing attacking us is like, invincible! I'm pretty sure that 'Twin-Tachi' would knock it out, but the only one who knows how to execute that move without flaw besides me and Chuck Norris is you! And to do that attack two people are needed! Please come and help Roy!" A voice pleaded.

"M-Marth? Y-you need me to get there? Okay, n-now don't panic. I'll get down there as soon as I can!" Roy grabbed his sword and burst out of the bathroom. He ran down the hall and out of the door. . .

"Please get here fast Roy. . .please. . ." Marth whispered to himself as he turned off the phone and huddled in the corner. He watched Meta knight bound across the room and slash wildly at the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight chuckled and sliced back at Meta knight. Meta knight looked like he could barely stand anymore. Link, Pit, and Ike waited nervously.

"We haven't much time. . ." Marth breathed. . .

To be continued. . .


	17. Chapter 16

Hi there, So were we last left our heroes. . .

Marth, Link, Ike, Pit, Meta knight

Status- Temporarily seperated

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- MK has a plan. . .what could it be? (I think you know if you're smart!)

Other- Sheik is teamed up with them, but she's getting to the library. To find some kind of book.

Sheik

Status- Temporarily seperated from Marth Meta knight, Link, Pit, and Ike.

Current Location- On way to older library

Plan- Get a book titled "eorlmægen castel" by Meta knight's orders.

Other- Still teamed up with MK and the others

Peach

Status- Alone

Current Location- Older Library

Plan- Research

Other- Has Laptop, Walky talky, and a flashlight

Lucario, Red, Lucas, Luigi, and Mario

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Lucario just teamed up with the guys.

Mewtwo, Samus, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Snake, Pikachu

Status- Toghether

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Research

Other- Unknown

Sooooo, here we go!

* * *

Peach sat there looking at the computer and wondered where exactly Sheik and the others were. Just then Sheik dashed into the library and looked around like it was the end of the world and only one thing could save her.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Peach asked.

"Can't talk, the gyuys are in trouble, I need to save them." Sheik looked around more until she found a leather book with a gold frame. It read "eorlmægen castel" on the cover, and Sheik looked very victorious.

"Hahaha! I found it!" Sheik bolted out of the door, but not before grabbing a small book on a desk nearby. Leaving Peach with a confused look on her face.

"I have no idea what that was all about. . ." Peach murmured and got back to work.

Link bit his knuckle lightly as he watched the Dark Knight battle with Meta knight. He then remembered that his phone might give him away. He was about to turn it off when it lit up. Before it was able to ring he answered it.

"Hello, Link here. Sorry but I can't talk right now-"

"Link! It's you! I didn't hear back from you, I thought something went wrong-"

"Things ARE going wrong! I am in mortal danger along with the rest of us and- . . .YOU called me earlier? You almost had me killed!" Link clenched his teeth as he spoke.

"What?"

"The. Dark. Knight. Is. Going. To. KILL. US. IF. WE'RE. FOUND. OUT. UNDERSTAND?" Link breathed.

"Y-yes, sorry about giving you away and all. . .bye."

"Bye." Link breathed a little more and then turned off the phone.

"Who was that?" Ike asked.

"Same knucklehead that called me earlier and gave us away. Red." Link whispered. Ike nodded and watched Meta knight dash away into hiding. The Dark Knight resumed what he did when Meta knight was hiding. Stealthily padding around in wait.

"And. . .now!" Ike held up his phone and got a picture of the shield. Luckily, the Dark Knight didn't see or hear him. Ike sent the picture to Marth, who looked at it for a second and then resumed waiting for Roy. Soon, he got another call.

"Hello? Is this Roy?"

"Yes! Marth where are you? I just got in the castle and now I'm not sure which way to go."

"Okay, Go down to the Library, and then tell Mewtwo that I sent you. And ask him where the crocotta pit is, go there and DON'T GO IN THE PIT. Instead, shimmy over to the right wall, and then keep running straight until you find an arch with a keystone above it. When you see it, Camo yourself against the wall and make your way to the left. I'll see you by then and then call you over. Got it?"

"Got it!" the voice on the phone said.

"See you in a few minutes." Marth said into the phone. He waited patiently and decided to wonder if Sheik was near ready. After at least five minutes, he suddenly heard manic cackling from the Dark Knight and a sharp yelping noise. The Dark Knight had kicked Meta knight against the wall and in the process, knocked him out.

"All over for you little creature, I'll make sure that your death is honorable, and I'm impressed that you put up such a fight. Goodbye creature, and prepare to join my realm!" The Dark Knight raised his Ax to slam down.

"Marth!" Roy whispered over, running into the room.

"Roy! Qu-quick! Twin-Tachi!" Marth ran out, followed by Roy. They spun around quickly, crossed swords, and plunged their swords into the Dark Knight's back simeltaniously. The Dark Knight noticed them all right. He completely forgot about Meta knight and went for Roy instead.

"I'll hold him off! Get to the pillar!" Roy shouted. Then sword clahing filled the air. Marth did as told just in time to see Sheik run in with two books.

"Marth! Quick! Come help me find the right coat of arms!" Shiek knelt down ont he ground and opened the book. Marth showed her the picture that Ike sent him and they flipped through the book looking for it. They eventually found a knight that had the exact coat of arms. Sheik's jaw dropped under the cloth around her face.

"What is it?" Marth asked. Sheik took out her other book that she brought. Sir Tristan's journal. On the inside of the front cover, was the same coat of arms in the book, and on the Dark Knight's shield.

"I was reading about this same knight a while ago. . .Hold on." Sheik jumped out of hiding and ran up to the Dark Knight. (Who was owning Roy)

"Stop!" She yelled. The Dark Knight forze in place and turned to look at Sheik with blood red eyes.

"Your name in life was Sir Tristan the Brave. . ." Sheik breathed. Just the the Dark Knight was set aglow. He looked at himself in amazement as he transformed. Went his transformation was complete, he had taken on a completely new form. He had shimmering golden-pale armour instead of black armour. And his eyes were light blue instead of red. His Sword was now smoother and more elegant. And he wore a long white cape. He looked over himself in amazement and disbelief. When he finally spoke, his voice was still deep, but it was more gentle, as compared to before, which was cackly and more sinister.

"Why- I-I'm, I'm a. . .A White Knight." He gasped looking at his cape, armour, and sword.

"Oooooh. . ." Link, Pit, and Ike said in amazement.

"Errrrrrmmmm. . .now what?" Roy asked.

"Ummm. . . . . ROOOOOYYYYY!" Link Screamed and glomped Roy.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! I MISSDED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" Link squeezed him tightly.

"LINK!" Roy screamed back and jumped up and down.  
"Oh yeah! Roy! You're here! We missed you SO much!" Sheik smiled under her mask.

"Uhhhhh, who's Roy?" Ike and Pit asked. Marth cleared his throat and began an introduction.

"Roy, this is Ike and Pit. Ike and Pit, this is Roy."

". . .I don't care if he replaced me. . .but I think I'm gonna like the dude with the blue hair." Roy chuckled to Marth.

"Oh you will, you'll love nearly everyone new you meet here." Marth smiled.

"So. . .My name's Sir Tristan?" The White Knight asked.

"Yes it is. It's a great pleasure to meet you Sir." Sheik shook his gloved hand.

"Anyways, now that Tristan is normalified, what's our best bet to do?" Pit asked.

"Hmm, Meta knight said something about looking at the throne room and stuff, and that's when we met you. . .and you tried to kill us." Ike said pointing at Tristan.

"Oh. . .yeah about that. . .I'm really sorry." Tristan had a slightly amused look on his face.

"Forgiven. How about we check out the throne room? You can come with us Tristan." Link offered.

"Okay, I'd be happy to show you around the remains of the castle." Tristan nodded.

"Hey, Where is Meta knight anyways?" Shiek asked.

"I'm right here." A very angry and dark voice said. They all turned to see Meta knight standing there tapping his big purple foot.

"Marth. . .I _told _you to stay put. . ." He growled.

"B-but I had to help! You were gonna be killed!" Marth said kneeling down to be level.

"It doesn't matter if you saved me or not. I _told_ you to stay put, and I _told _you no buts. That was so _no one _would get hurt. You disobeyed me three times so far. And do you think that I care if you saved me when you did the exact opposite of what I told you?" Meta knight snarled.

"Dude! He just saved your very ungrateful butt!" Roy yelled. Marth shook his head at Roy.

"When I give you certain orders, I expect you to do them without question, and without disobedience. If you go along and do your own thing, someone will wind up getting hurt. Understand?" Meta knight glared Marth in the eyes. Marth looked at him and then lowered his head.

"I asked you a question, Do you understand?" Meta knight said firmly, forcing Marth to look him in the eye. Marth's eyes welled up with tears. He stood up, and nodded with a little anger bubbling up.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do understand. The question is, do YOU understand? You go on acting like I'm your play-thing, or your my FATHER or something. But your not! I only did that to help! I'm trying to show you that I'm not your puppet and you can't boss me around! I have my freedom and I want to use it to show you that I'm a fully capable being that can do things on my own! Do you know why I try to show you that?" Marth yelled with tears running down his face. Meta knight just stared with no emotion.

"Because I LIKE to look at you as my dad or big brother or something! My real father died a long time ago! And when he was alive, he treated me like I was a good-for-nothing weakling! Before I even came into super smash bros, no one wanted me around! But once I came, I met Roy, Ike and you! Roy and Ike are like Brothers to me and your like the father I never knew! But when you treat me like a two-year old, I feel like I'm not good enough! I want to please you and show you how great I am! You know, so you don't treat me like my real father did? But when you do treat me like this, I feel like I can't do anything right! I feel like if I can't please you. . .I'm not worth anything. . . .When I do what I think might work, I'm just trying to help. . ." Marth hung his head, tear still dripping down his cheeks. Meta knight stared for one More second before using Dimensional cape and dissapearing.

". . .It's okay. . .you can leave me. . .just like my real father did. . .But I don't mind." Marth said in a whisper. His throat hurt and it was closing over his words as he spoke.

"Oh Marth. . ." Sheik put her hands to her mouth.

"Just don't be mad at him. . .he's not to blame. . .I started it. I was back-stabbing him when I should have been doing what he told me. . .And I should know to do what he says."

"He's wrong! He was good as dead! You and Roy saved his Life! he's just being a complete snoot and a jerk right now. Don't think it's your fault Marth. It's not." Pit snarled. Little did anyone know, but Meta knight was sitting up on a beam that was near the pillar they were standing by.

"He just wants us all to make it out of here okay. . .and I hurt his feelings back there when Link and I were IMing." Marth sighed with tears still drizzling down his face. Meta knight's eyes were deep sea blue, and had silvery streams running down his mask from them.

"You really look at us that way?" Ike asked Marth.

"Yeah, I never had a brother before. But now. . .I kinda do." Marth sighed.

"Well then. . .shall I show you the throne room?" Tristan asked. he didn't want to intervine, but he didn't want to be rude and jump into the conversation either.

"Sure. . ." Link said. He hadn't really wanted to speak to Meta knight since the IMing business. And he still didn't want to face him. Marth sighed once more and followed. Meta knight sat there on the beam and once they had all left, he began to cry into his cape.

"Okay, My turn. . .Um. . .I'm-ah thinking of something pink, and-ah round. . and-ah small. . .-"

"I know! It's Kirby!"

"Nope."

"Jigglypuff?"

"Nope."

"Umm. . .Meta knight after falling in callamine lotion?"

"You-ah got it!"

"What kind of stupid thing to think of is that? Go again and be realistic!" Lucario groaned.

"Okay. . .umm. . .I'm-ah thinking of something of something big, and-ah orange, and-ah blue."

"Oh that's easy! Charizard!"

"Yes!"

"See? That's the point of the game!"

"I thought the point of the game was to guess what the other person was thinking."

"Well, that's the first point of the game. The SECOND point is to be realistic enough so someone can get it!"

"But you did get it Lucario."

"I know, but really. Who would guess that naturally? I was thinking like Luigi for crying out loud." Lucario and Red spoke with one another for a while.

"So, Luigi just went. . .meaning it's Lucas' turn now!"

"Okay. . . I'm thinking of something Black and White, that is really big, and has sharp teeth."

"Diablo."

"You got it!" Lucas smiled.

"What else would you choose?"

". . .good point." Lucas smiled.

"So, do we have any idea of where exactly we're going?" Lucario asked. The others in the group shook their heads.

"We'll just go where ever this hall leads us I guess." Red answered.

"Okay, good plan to me! So now it's Red's turn right?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of something gross, blue and red, and has little air-ships on them. . ."

"Captain Falcon's Boxers!"

"Yes! Mario's turn now!"

"I'm-ah thinking of something purple, and tasty. . ."

"An Eggplant!"

"Yes!"

"I like this game!"

"Don't-ah we all?" They all chuckled amongst one another. . . . .

"So you're okay? Good. So may I speak with him? . . .WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT WITH YOU? He was with you ten minutes ago! . . .He ran off? Did he go crazy? He can't go running off at a time like this! A- . . .what? . . .oh. . . Oh I see, well. . . I just hope he's alright. . .Yes. . .if you come across him see if you can reason with him. . . .ah, well, I wish you the best of luck with that. . .goodbye Marth." Mewtwo turned off his phone and sighed.

"Who was that Mewtwo?" Samus asked.

"Marth, Aparently Meta knight ran off on Marth and the rest of them. Lucario split up and is with Lucas, Red and Luigi. They found Mario by the way." Mewtwo said.

"Wow, a lot of stuff happened in the past few hours. We find Mario, and we lose Meta knight. . .delightful." Samus sighed.

"Well, Marth's tryin' to find him, but it's not like Meta knight will pop out of nowhere. . .Marth says he was the one who made him run off. Of course I doubt that Marth actually did anything involving this." Mewtwo dog-eared a page of his mythical creatures book. Samus shrugged and got back to online work. Toon Link was fast asleep curled up in a chair with a book in his lap. Captain Falcon and Snake were looking up things online as well, and Pikachu was napping by Samus and Mewtwo. He couldn't read, but he was happy to help charge up the computers. Samus noticed Toon Link nuzzled up on the chair and went over to him. She picked him up and brought him over to the computers.

"Samus I've been thinkin-"

"Shh! He's sleeping!" Samus motioned for Toon Link.

"Oh, sorry. Hehe, cute little squirt. He reminds me of Young Link. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, he does. Just that Young Link's a little taller, they have the same basic personality though huh?"

"Yeah, sure do." Mewtwo and Samus chuckled.

"Find anything in your book that might help?" Samus aid, being brought back to the thought of research.

"Well, something on a special type of ghost came in handy with MK and the gang."

"Really? Cool." Samus and Mewtwo decided to flip through the book a little more. . .

"Here, this is the way to the Throne room. You might like exploring there." Tristan showed the group down a hallway. Sheik walked up to Tristan's side and began to chat with him (Just because he went through a cool metamorphosis, doesn't mean he changed hight. He's still like, 7 feet tall)

"I apologize for your friend back there, I didn't mean to make him run off like that-"

"Oh no Tristan, you didn't do anything. He just hates it when he doesn't have his way. Don't mind him." Sheik shook her head. Nearly everyone but Marth was very chatty and babbling excitedly. Marth however was very quiet as he walked down the hall. Of course, he had a reason to be. No one in the group knew it, but Meta knight wasn't far behind at all. He was crawling along the wooden beam on the wall where he wouldn't be noticed by anyone. He didn't want to talk or have anyone try to make him feel worse. He still had tears bluring his eyes, but he decided to get up and follow them to see what would happen.

"I can't belive how Meta knight's being such a-"

"We don't have to put him down Link."

"Can I help it? He's being such a Mutton-head that I can barely stand to say his name!"

"Link, Don't say that. . .he's our friend. . .You know I started it. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Hmmmm . . .Hold it," Ike listened for a second. Meta knight used dimentional cape so he wouldn't be seen. Ike held up his sword and angled it in different ways until he was pleased.

"Look on that beam up there. . ." Ike pointed to the Beams reflection in his sword. Meta knight was sitting on it and had his cape wrapped around him. Dimentonal cape only made the illusion that Meta knight dissapeared into thin air. But it had no effect on his reflection or the things around him. If he were doing dimentional cape and splashed through a puddle, you'd see the water moving. (Not that he'd _want_ to splash through a puddle) Marth's eyes widened. Ike began to act as if he didn't notice Meta knight. Marth played along too.

"W-what? What do you see?" Marth asked with fake curiousity.

"N-nothing, thought I saw a ghost for a second. . .just the wind." Ike shook his head. They got Roy, Pit and Link and told them. Then Ike's brain began to bubble up with an Idea.

"I have an idea that might make him apologize to you Marth. . .but you've got to cooperate, hear me?" Ike whispered.

"I'm all ears." Marth whispered back.

"Okay. Here's what we do. . ." Ike motioned for them all to get in a huddle. Pit, Link, Roy, and Marth got in a huddle and after a while nodded in agreement. Marth took out his cellphone in secret and sent the message he sent to Meta knight earlier once more. Meta knight being the stealthy little star warrior he is, had turned off the sound on his phone, but got the call. He listened to it this time, and his eyes when an even deeper shade of blue in shame. Roy Then pressed a button on his phone (which was an iPhone) under his cape, and said

"Hey, you wanna listen to some music guys?" And then, he pressed a button on it. It started to play a song. . .that I forgot who did it and what the title is. . .oh well. So it went like this:

Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

(Sorry it was long)

Roy turned it off after that. Ike had a small grin on his face. His plan was working out pretty well acording to plan His eyes shifted a little to the reflection his sword gave off. Meta knight was curled up on the beam and had eyes that flashed between dark blue and turquoise. He buried his face in his gloves and wiped his eyes with his cape.

"What else can we do?" Pit whispered over. They had to think fast because they had run out of ideas. Marth didn't want to think of Meta knight anymore, so he shook his head and sighed.

"I don't want to be reminded of him. . .It just makes me remeber that nothing I ever do is good enough for him. . .I don't wanna be like him when I grow up. . .you know? He reminds me of my father. . .I'm scared. . .and afraid when they treat me that way. . ." Marth said with tears welling up in his eyes a bit. He softly began to hum a song. Meta knight's eyes began to gush and they went to pure turquoise completely blocking out all the blue when he listened a little more and desiphered the tune as "Because of you". Marth blinked into the sword, and once he was sure Meta knight was too busy crying to notice, a smile broke out on his face and he winked at Ike and the others. Their jaws dropped. Marth mouthed his words so Meta knight wouldn't hear. 'You think I never learned acting when my very strict father instisted I have a high education?' Marth smirked holding up a bottle of eye drops. Marth put them away and then took to whispering.

"Okay, I think he's had enough now." And continiued to walk on. Ike, Roy, Pit, and Link all followed him. Leaving Meta kngiht curled up on the beam.

"Is he going to be okay?" Link asked softly.

"He will. . .I know him. . ." Marth nodded.

Okay, this one's done. . .see ya next time!


	18. Chapter 17

Hey dudes! I'M BACK! Soo, were we last left our heroes. . .

Marth, Ike, Sheik, Roy, Pit, Link, Sir Tristan

Status- Together

Current Location- On way to the throne room

Plan- Well, It all depends on who you are in the group. Sheik and Tristan are just planning on exploring and looking around. The teenage boys are guilt tripping MK, who they have learned is following them in secret.

Other- We have learned that Marth is a very good actor. They have changed Tristan from a Dark Knight to a White Knight. Meta knight ran off on them.

Red, Lucario, Luigi, Lucas, Mario

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- They're playing a guessing game. . .

Mewtwo, Samus, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Snake, Pikachu

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Research

Other- Unknown

Peach

Status- Alone

Current Location- Older Library

Plan- Research

Other- Has Flashlight, Laptop, and Walky talky

Meta knight

Status- Alone (Secretly following Marth and the others)

Current Location- Aparently going to the throne room

Plan- None

Other- Marth, Ike, Link, Pit, and Roy guilt tripped him

Now for the story!

* * *

"Hey, Look at this place! It's so cool!" Red said in awe as he walked down a long staircase. The room had rafters and barred cages.

"Ooooooh. . .What is this place?" Red asked looking around.

"It's-ah prison." Mario followed down the stairs. He was followed by Luigi, Lucario and Lucas (The 'Lu' club hehe). They all stood around looking at it until Lucario said something that made them a little more alert.

"Hey guys. . .I just had a really creepy thought. . ." They all turned to him and asked what.

"Uhh. . .when was the last time anyone here has seen one of the ghosts?" They all looked at each other with confused looks, then they looked a little worried.

"Umm. . .I haven't seen a ghost since. . .Toon Link went possessed. . ." Red said. Lucas, Mario, and Luigi nodded.

"It's really weird that we see them once. . .and then they just. . .disappear. . .What kind of castle is this?" Lucario asked curiously. Suddenly, as if on cue a giggling sensation was heard and a little white ghost flew down and circled them. Lucas shrieked and hid behind Mario. Luigi turned on the Poltergust 3000 and aimed it at the ghost. They ghost backed up out of the Poltergust 3000's range. Three more flew into the dungeon and began to help the other circle the five unlucky smashers.

"What do we do?" Red asked backing up.

"They aren't in range! They won't get sucked in!" Luigi yelled over the giggles of the ghosts and the vacuum's loud suction. Lucario tried hard to think, he looked a little closer at the ghosts and noticed they looked very familiar for some reason. . .hmmm, but he never knew anyone who turned into a ghost. . .wait. . .this may have been a castle long before it was used as the smash mansion, but the _Nintendo Dynasty_went back years before this place was even built. . .all dynasties of the nintendo world were linked together. From the Hylian race, to the Pokemon ancestry, to even a time when Batamon were common. (I call the species that. . .if you don't like it, _you_come up with a name for the species. Look up batamon on my profile if you don't know what I'm talking about at least batamon is somewhat accurate! Look it up on the wiki for the game!) Lucario thought harder, his brain pulsed as the cackling of the ghosts grew louder. _So if our ancestry goes back to this time and even farther. . .and they look familiar. . . ._Lucario's train of thought came to a crashing halt when the answer finally dawned on him. He didn't recognize them before. . .but now, his aura helped him to dig past their exterior, he realized what they were. A Haunter, two Shuppets, and a Duskull. They were just using the fearful aura that the group emitted to mask themselves as normal ghosts. Lucario stopped thinking fear of them and called to the others above the squeals of the specters.

"Guys! Whatever you do, don't think fearful thoughts! I have a plan, just bare with me!" Lucario began to emit happy aura. Pink, serene, relaxed happy aura. They others looked over to him and thought calm thoughts. The four little creatures could not use the aura that they gave off anymore and had to take on their true forms. They still squealed loudly though, and continued to circle the group.

"Red! Throw dusk balls at 'em!" Lucario yelled. Red did as told and caught all four of them. This left Mario, Lucas and Luigi very confused. Red smiled seeing that he caught some new friends.

"They weren't ghosts, they were ghost-type Pokemon! Just look," Lucario pointed as Red threw the Dusk balls to the ground. The four Pokemon looked around and at the five smashers. They cooed with curiosity at the one who caught them. The Duskull made his way forward and began to chitter. Lucario translated.

"Dussss Duskull, Dusk, Duuskull."

"He says his names Spetro, and that he's the leader of this pack of ghost Pokemon."

"Duskull, skuuuull. Dusk, Dusk."

"And that you're very clever Red."

"Dusskuuull, Skull. Dusk."

"And that he wants to know how he can serve you."

"Well, first I wanna know what's with all the attacking us and stuff? Are we like invading your turf?"

"Dusk? Skull, skuul duskull."

"He says not at all, but that they live off of the fear we give off like food."

"Dusk. . .skull. . ."

"But he says that. . .say what?. . .that there are like, no ghosts in this place to worry about?"

"What?" Red said.

"Skull, skull skull, duskull. . ."

"So then what's the REAL threat spooky? Tell us!"

"Skuuul, skull, dusk duskull. . ."

". . .he says that he. . .doesn't know. . .but that he knows someone who does. . ." Spectro bean to fly towards the door.

"Skull! Duskull!

"And he knows where she is! Come on!" Lucario ran after Spectro. Red put the two shuppets and Haunter back in their Pokeballs and ran after Lucario. And Mario, Lucas and Luigi sped after them. . .

Marth and the other boys were talking as they walked on, when the fire emblem theme went off from Marth's pocket.

"Your hip is ringing Marth." Pit pointed down at his waist.

"Oh look, I got a text!" Marth said as he looked at it. His very faint smile faded a tiny bit as he read it. (Text format and IMing format. . .never learned how to do it. . I never get any fun.)

Dark-nite: I'd call, but my chest hurts so bad I can't even speak anymore. Look in your receiving box, there's something there I sent to you

sincerely,

Meta knight.

Marth blinked at it before he clicked on his inbox. He gasped softly and then continued to look at the screen. In almost no time tears welled up in his eyes. Meta knight had sent him a poem, and it was THE most heartbreaking poem Marth had ever heard.

(Flaming me for the poem will result in Kitsune bite mark all over your body)

Why do they say grown men don't cry?

I thought that was so true.

I'd never felt tears in my eyes.

I never had been blue.

Why did I believe a heart of stone meant I'd never feel pain?

I thought I was the best.

But truth had come and had me slain,

With a knife stuck in my chest.

Why am I such a wreck?

I just can't get a grip.

I'm crying like it's living heck,

With no stiff upper lip.

My heart is pounding at it's worst,

it feels like you have had me cursed.

To cry a river that flows nonstop,

Each tear from my face burns when it drops.

I dry-drown when I try to breath,

Upon each word I choke.

In fact you couldn't understand,

If in person, I spoke.

I'm looking through the blur and tears, and think I see the light,

Sorry isn't really the hardest word. For me, it's just "You're right"

To the one who's been like a son to me, remember that I only treat you the way I do because I worry and care about you. I wish that you would just trust me, _that _is what would make me proudest. But in truth, I've been blinded. I treat you as if you were a child, but you're not. You're capable of doing things on your own. I just don't want to lose you to your own fate.

Signed,

Sir Meta knight.

Marth just stared down at the screen with tears spilling out of his eyes and down his face. He spun around and began to run down the hall. Link was about to run after him. But he was stopped by Roy and Ike.

"We know him," Roy said looking Link in the eye.

"He's going to be fine. . ." Ike said finishing for Roy.

"We're almost there." Tristan called back to the boys.

"Marth ran off. Don't worry about him though, he'll be fine." Pit said. Sheik looked at him.

"HE. . .DID. . .WHAT?" Sheik yelled.

"I said don't worry about him! You know he'll be fine!" Pit sighed. Sheik started to calm down and shook her head.

"If he gets hurt, you know who I'm gonna blame?"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"I never said I'd blame you. . .I mean that Meta knight is going to be one sorry little puffball."

"Ooooh. . ." Pit said with a small grin.

"This way guys." Tristan opened a door and held it open for them to walk in. The five boys just hoped Marth would be okay. . .Link slipped his cellphone out and dialed a number quickly. . .

"We can't keep having this happen! Tell him to-. . .well now it's getting dangerous! We cannot just have people running off whenever something happens! This isn't a picnic if you haven't noticed, it's a haunted castle! And we can't have you guys running around it! . . .well. . .no. . .I see but-. . .yes. . .Okay. . .well, make sure you keep in regular contact with them. . .Oh. . .well you could've let me know before! Then in that case- . . .yes. . .of course. . .bye Link." Mewtwo groaned a little as he turned off the walky talky.

"What now?" Samus chuckled at Mewtwo's gesture.

"Now _Marth _ran away. . .I hope we can find Meta knight and him again. . ." Mewtwo sighed. Samus sighed and shook her head smiling under the helmet.

"You know that they both are very strong fighters, and Meta knight would protect Marth to the death if he had to. They're perfectly safe." Mewtwo nodded at Samus' words. It was true, and he felt a lot better knowing that. . .

Okay! Sorry not much went on in this one, brain splat. But anyways please Review!


	19. Chapter 18

So, the document thing wasn't working. . .I cheated. Ha, Don't ask how, I won't tell you. Anyways School just started for me. . .yahoo. I'm so stressed. I have to go to a HUMAN school. Oh well. . . Soooo where we last left off. . .

(Warning: I'm a ditzy fangirl) And if you know who the character mentioned in this chappie is, don't say it! Shhhh! It's a secret!

Ike, Roy, Tristan, Sheik, Link, Pit

Status- Together

Current Location- On their way to the throne room

Plan- See throne room

Other- Marth ran out on them

Peach

Status- Alone

Current Location- Older library

Plan- Research

Other- None that we're aware of

Marth

Status- Alone

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown (Well, I think you know what he plans on doing)

Other- Ran off

Meta knight

Status- Alone

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- None to be certain of

Other- Unknown

Mewtwo, Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Snake, Toon Link

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Research

Other- Unknown

Luigi, Lucario, Lucas, Red, Mario

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Follow Red's newly caught duskull, Spectro to find out the real threat.

Other- Red just caught Spectro, A Haunter, and Two Shuppets

Now let's get reading!

* * *

"I don't like it. He could be in trouble. . ." Link sighed.

"He's perfectly fine. Roy and I know very well that he's tough. And besides, there's a high likelihood he's off to find Meta, and after operation guilt trip was a success, he's bound to take good care of him." Ike shook his head.

"But it's my fault that Meta knight got mad at Marth in the first place!" Link pointed out. Ike shook his head once more and did his best to ignore Link's pessimism about Marth.

"He'll be fine Link, I swear." Roy chuckled smiling a bit. Link sighed and kept telling himself that Marth would be fine. He knew very well why he felt so uptight. He knew that he too should apologize to Meta knight for IMing. He blamed Marth because they were really great friends and he was so upset about Marth backstabbing him. Link decided not to bring it up to Meta knight next time he saw him. He didn't walk to make him run off again. They couldn't afford to lose another person to emotional cause. As they were talking, they followed Tristan and Sheik into the throne room. It was collosal and looked like it had been abandon for a long time. But it was enough to draw the boys' curiosity to it.

"Marth will be fine. We all treat him like he's a kid. . .but he's fully capable of doing things on his own." Link murmured to himself softly before exploring. . .

Marth ran down the long corridors. Tears rolled down his face as he looked around. He spotted Meta knight sitting on the beam with his head down with streaks down his mask.

"Meta knight!" he called up. Meta knight looked down at him and then slid down the pillar. He walked up to Marth and gave him a very intense look. Marth got down on his knees and looked at him the same way. They stared at each other for a few seconds lost in thought and tears. Ummm. . . then, uhhh. . .then. . .darn. . .brain splat. . .

Insert father/son-like hugging scene that makes you go "Awwww" here

Marth buried his face into the top of Meta knight's head (Which was very warm and soft may I add) and sniffled softly. Meta knight did his best to comfort Marth while trying to get a grip himself. Marth kept whimpering like a baby and saying "I'm sorry" like a broken record without end. Meta knight could only shake his head and try to comfort Marth some more. He patted Marth on the back softly and wiped away tears from his own eyes.

"Don't cry Marth. . .I'm sorry. . .I'm a horrible person." Meta knight sighed finally gaining a little calmness, even though he was crying quite hard as well.

"No. . ._I'm _sorry. . ." Marth whimpered sitting down on the floor more comfortably. Meta knight wiped his nose-ish area and patter Marth on the back softly some more.

"I forgive you. . .if you could ever forgive me, I'd never be happier. . ." Meta knight sighed out of happiness. The two got up and walked down the way that Marth came. . .

(Err, sorry abbout the not so good scene ending. . .my mind has been spent on STUPID HUMAN SCHOOL ALL DAY!)

**~ ~ ~* * *~ ~ ~**

Link found many things around the throe room that interested him, but one that did the most was an old and very elegant-looking painting. It was faded, but it still looked quite nice, and it was still quite easy to tell what it was of. It was of a human knight in shiny silver armour, that was accompanied by a very strange looking creature. Link cocked his head in confusion at it. He hadn't seen anything like it in his life. . .had he? It was small and circular in shape, it was hot pinkish-purple in color. It was armoured on the shoulders and on the face. It had big white wings and held a pink lance and a shield with a pink cross on it. It's face was concealed in a helmet that had gold horns on it, but it had a cross-shaped slit through it so one could see it had redish pink rectangular eyes. It had white armoured feet and was holding up the lance in the air. Link kept asking himself what this creature was. He felt like he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Hey Link." Tristan walked up behind the teenaged boy.

"Oh, hi Tristan. . .do you know what that pinkish white thing is in that picture?" Link said pointing at the picture. Tristan looked down and Link and smiled under his helmet.

"Oh my. I almost forgot about this picture. That man in the picture is me. And that little creature down there is called a Batamon." Tristan said with a happy tone in his voice.

"Batamon?" Link asked.

"Err, they're nearly extinct now. In fact, there's only one or two that I'm sure still exist."

"What? Which ones are left?" Link asked feeling a tiny bit sad for the odd-looking being in the portrait.

"That little blue thing that ran off on us, that was a Batamon. I'm pretty sure that's what he was." Tristan said to Link.

"You mean Meta knight?" Link asked.

"Ahh, so that's what his name was? Yes, that would make sense. Batamon had names like that."

"How did they go extinct?" Link asked.

"Oh, they were wiped out by a dark being called Nightmare. Them along with many other species. Most races lived, but many were completely killed off. Batamon were very curious creatures. They had magical abilities, some that no other creatures can learn. It's amazing that one still exists. They take many years to mature, it's not an exaggeration to say they're the longest lived species in the universe. They can't die by old age, but by other means." Tristan explained.

"So how did you know this one?"

"This one was my companion and one of my best friends. He was my 'student' you could call it. He was much older than me in terms of years, but he was about my age at heart. He was a wonderful trainee. And he learned so fast that he could win every fight he was put into."

"Wow. . ." Link said amazed.

"Yep." Tristan nodded.

". . .do you know what happened to this one?" Link asked. Tristan just looked at him for a few seconds and sighed.

"You don't want to know. . .it's a little heartbreaking. . ." Tristan walked off to find something else to do. Link was left standing there feeling very curious and confused. _What happened? Did he die? How? Huh?. . .I want to know. . ._ Link thought to himself, curiosity flooding his mind. . .

Tristan went over to Sheik and he explained many things about the castle and his journal to her. He knew the sad thing that had happened to his beloved friend, and it bubbled in his mind as he spoke to Sheik.

It's time for. . .

FLASHBAAAAAAACKS! Go read the description in "Father love" if you want to know about my flashback scenes. (Guess who the King is related to)

****

"But King Lowell! He wouldn't hurt anyone! He'd never dream of it!" Tristan begs to the King, who has a Mew in his lap.

"I'm sorry Sir Tristan, but he's much too powerful. His strength is much too great." The King sighs stroking the Mew's head.

"But he's a good person! He'd never hurt anyone!" Tristan begs even more.

"I know you don't want to believe it, but with his strength he could be corrupted, you must imprison him!" The King explains.

"Well why me? Why not you or one of the other guards?" Tristan asks.

"Because he doesn't listen to anyone but you! If we were to try and catch him, he'd slay our troops with no problem!" The King exclaims.

"So you want me to use his affection for me against him?" Tristan asks. The King sighs and getts off the throne, his Mew moving up to his shoulder.

"This is so he doesn't deystroy himself along with you and everyone else Tristan, I don't want to do this to one of my top Knights anymore than you want to do it to your own pupil." The King places a hand on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan sighs and nods.

"Yes Sire. I'll do it. . ." he feels his heart break a little as he walks off to find his pupil.

"Master, were are we going?" the little armoured Batamon asks keeping up with his trainer. Tristan doesn't answer, he just keeps walking until he reaches a door. He opens the door and turns to his companion.

"Get on the platform Galli" He had nicknamed him that, even though the creatures full name was what everyone else adressed him by.

"Okay." The Batamon nodded and hopped onto a small platform just big enough for him to stand on. Tristan looks at him sadly and then picks up a scepter that was laying on a table.

"Master, is something wrong?" The Batamon asks. Tristan sighs and goes up to him.

". . .Galli, do you know how powerful you are?" The creature nods a little bit.

". . .you, are in great danger of being corrupted by darkness. . ." Tristan says. The curious look on the Batamon's masked face turns to a concerned look.

"What are you going to do to me Master?" He asks.

"Galli, I don't want to do this I don't want to at all. But King Lowell insists it. He says your power is too great. I'm sealing you into a time-crystal. . .so you can't hurt anyone" Tristan says mournfully. The little creature on the platform looks at his teacher.

". . .is for me to be locked up your request?" He asks solemnly. Tristan looks at him for a second and then nods.

"Very well then Master. Your request, will be answered." The Batamon curls up waiting for Tristan to put the Time-crystal on him. Tristan aims the scepter and watches as his pupil is encased in a large gem.

"Goodbye Master," The tiny Batamon's voice echoes. It's telepathic sounding and mournful. Tristan can only stare at a huge jewel with a tiny being curled up in it. . .

"Why did it have to be the only way?"Tristan thought aloud.

"What?" Sheik asked.

"Er, never mind. So anyways, you were saying?" Tristan asked, his mind trying not to stray from Sheik's words. . .

* * *

R+R+R+R, R,R,R,R,R+R!

REVIEW! (That was the review song!) Oh, and go check out the new stuff on my profile while you're at it!


	20. Chapter 19

Okay, here we go!

Tristan, Link, Pit, Sheik, Ike, Roy

Status- Together

Current Location- The Throne room

Plan- Just poking around

Other- None

Mario, Luigi, Lucas, Lucario, Red

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Follow the bouncing Duskull (Erm, follow Spectro)

Other- Red Caught a couple of ghost pokemon

Mewtwo, Samus, Toon Link, Captain Falcon, Snake

Status- Together

Current Location- The Library

Plan- Research

Other- Unknown

Peach

Status- Alone

Current Location- Older library

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Meta knight and Marth

Status- Together

Current Location- Walking down some endless hallway

Plan- Unknown

Other- Meta finally forgave Marth

Now, to READ!

* * *

Link still stared at the picture with curiosity. He ran his fingers along the frame to find it was solid gold. Even though he remained calm on the outside, curiosity exploded inside of him, and he desperately wanted to know what had happened to Tristan's friend. He then saw something on the Picture that caught his eye. A small notch on the side. He couldn't help himself and pulled at it. Out came a piece of paper on a smaller black frame. On it was writing, apparently from Tristan. It said-

To my beloved pupil and lifelong loyal friend. If ever the day come, that I may have a chance to free you once more, these directions I am to follow. I have wrote them down in case I ever forget, though right now, I can't keep my mind off of it:

The room to the right of the throne room has a very small staircase on the left in the furthest corner on the ceiling. If one goes up that staircase (It is quite small, an average person has to get down on there stomach and belly up it) then they will find themselves in the hallway that leads to an abandoned spell room. There is a drawer on the right of the room, and in the second shelf in it, there is a scepter, that is the thing to free you. I will never forget how to operate it, I spend everyday that I'm not practicing my fighting, perfecting how to free you if ever the day may come.

Tristan.

Link slipped the paper out of the frame and put it in his pocket. He put the frame back in so It looked like he had never touched it. He looked at the note and wondered what to do. He eventually found himself wandering out of the thone room.

"Link! Don't wander to far!" Sheik called to him.

"I won't!" he hollered back. Then he followed the directions on the note to see if he could figure out what this meant. . .

"So, any idea of what we should be doing?" Meta knight asked.

"Um, I don't know. Find the other guys?" Marth suggested.

"Good thinking. Then forwards our best bet." Meta knight and Marth continued to walk down the hall. Meta knight didn't tell Marth. . .but he had the strangest feeling, like some sort of aura was being emitted...but from what? Eventually he decided to beat around the bush with Marth by asking a question that was not too similar that it would strike up concern.

"Marth?...do you...feel anything...strange?" Meta knight asked.

"Meta knight we're in a haunted castle where we've had some pretty weird things happen to us, and you wanna know if I feel strange? Well of course I feel strange!" Marth chuckled at his question. Not quite the answer Meta knight was looking for.

"Errr, no. Do you feel like. . .something just came to life?" This time Marth took it a little more seriously.

". . .no, not really. . .why? Do you feel that way?" . . .the second question wasn't as hypothetical to Marth as before.

"Never mind. . .must be malfunction of my instinct or something." Meta knight thought quick.

"Well okay. . .but if you think anythings wrong, tell me." Marth looked down at him.

"Like I wouldn't." Meta knight said shaking his head a bit. . .but he still felt a strange feeling. . .could he be the only one to feel it?

Link had finally weaseled up the stairs and found himself in a long hallway just as the note had said. He found the room without much of a problem, and was amazed, though not surprised, to find a giant glowing crystal in the center of the room. Link decided to get a closer look at the crystal to see a small shape curled up in it. The crystal itself was pink, but the interior of it closest to the shape was dark pink, almost purple. The way it was positioned made it look like an embryo, curled up, it almost looked like it was alive. He found the cabinet as well and got out the scepter. Link scratched his head and read the not again. Then he turned towards the crystal again. He reached out a hand to touch it. It felt like it was. . .breathing? Soon it began to dawn on him.

"It's. . .alive? Wait. . ._that's _what happened to the Batamon? It got trapped in a giant jewel?" Link thought it over and decided. . .that even though it didn't make much sense, he'd try to free it.

"Uuuuh. . .shoot, Tristan is the only one who knows how to work this stick." Link sighed.

"Hmmm, when in doubt. . .push random buttons!" Link smiled and began to swing the scepter around. . . And it didn't work. . .in fact. . it didn't do anything. He then noticed a note on the side of the scepter-

To Activate, Hold firmly against chest, and focus. Then, to use it's power, think of what you want it to do.

". . .I could've seen that. . ." Link sighed. Then he did as the scepter said. And this time it worked. And the crystal began to glow. . .

Suddenly out of the blue, Meta knight fell to the ground and started to make gasping noises. This of course lead to Marth freaking out.

"Gah! Are you okay?" he started to hop around and make squealing noises. . .not being of much help to Meta knight, who was making more freaky "I can't breath" noises on the floor. . .

Soon, the light coming from the gem had gotten so bright that Link couldn't even see. But then it eventually faded. And even though his vision was still a little fuzzy from the sudden burst of light, Link could see a small, ball-shaped creature with wings stood where the gem once was. It gripped a lance and a shield in it's hands. And had hot red, rectangular eyes. Link was sure it was the same creature in the picture, but he never got the creature's name.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Link asked in awe. When the creature spoke it had a voice as deep as thunder, that echoed after he finished speaking.

"I am the Guardian of Time and Space. I. . . am Galactica Knight." It unfolded enormous angelic wings from it's back. They were white-ish lavender, and they looked like they were brushed with stardust.

"The question is," Galactica Knight pointed his lance at Link. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm the Hero of Time, Link."

"And what is your purpose of being here Link?" He asked. He was very fierce looking, and Link now noted that the golden horns that he thought were part of his helmet were in reality fused to his head.  
"Um, I heard about you from a friend. . .and decided to release you." Link said not wanting to get jabbed with the lance.

"How could anyone possibly tell you about me? All that I knew are now long dead, and I have been imprisoned in that time crystal for many a millennium."

"How would you know how long you were in there?" Link asked curiously. Hoping that he wouldn't be attacked for that question.

"I have the ability to feel the changes of time and space even when my body is dormant. I can also control speed and dimensions for short periods of time, as well as do other similar things, but that is not what I am talking to you about. How did you know I was here?" Galactica Knight's voice bounced off of the walls of the room.

"Come, I'll show you who told me about you." Link motioned for Galactica Knight to follow him back where he came from. Galactica Knight flapped his big, fluffy, white wings a bit until he gracefully landed on the ground. he then took to walking and followed Link.

"AHHH! What do I do? What do I do?" Marth jumped up and down screaming. Meta knight had finally began to breath normally again and kicked Marth in the shins.

"You help me up genius." Meta knight muttered. Marth did as suggested.

"What was that all about?" Marth asked.

"I don't know. . .It felt like some sort of aura was etmitted that was so . . .intensive. . ."  
"Well whatever happened, that was scary." Marth said.

"Yeah, really scary." Meta knight nodded. He felt really really weird. . .like something that was really bad for him happened, but something that wouldn't affect anyone else.

"Are you sure that you don't feel anything weird Marth?" Meta knight asked.

"Other than hoping you don't go into seizure mode, I'm good." Marth said.

"I'll be fine, let's get back with the guys. They're probably very worried about you." Meta knight said.

"About me? You're the one that ran off first!" Marth chuckled. Meta knight made a 'hm' sound and nodded.  
"Let's just go." Meta knight sighed and continued to walk on with Marth. . .

Link and Galactica decided to take another route instead of the one that Link had taken. This gave Link and him sometime to chat in the meantime. Galactica explained to Link about when the castle was young and what fabulous creatures existed at the time.

"So your species is nearly all gone but you?" Link asked.

"Well, I'm not completely sure, but I'd say that could be true." Galactica Knight said.

"So in all that time, you were imprisoned for over a hundred million years?" Link couldn't believe that anyone could be locked up for so long.

"Well, not for the entire time. I was let loose to fight a Dark Batamon in a duel. If I won, I would be freed, if I lost, back to imprisonment again."  
"Let me guess. . . you lost?"  
"Yup."

"Well, whatever happened to the Dark Batamon?"

"Well I originally held the title of greatest Batamon warrior in the galaxy. he got that title once he beat me. Other than that, I don't know what happened to him. He could still be out there." Galactica said looking down at his lance. Suddenly Link go a call on his iphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Link! It's Marth! Guess who I found?"  
"Great! Meet me by the corridor that you ran off near." Link said into the phone before shutting it off.

"Who did that boy find?"

"Oh, just a friend of ours, he ran off and he went out to find him." Link said. In nearly two minutes Marth and Meta knight ran around the corner and up to Link.

"There you are! You know how worried we were about you?" Link said to the two of them. Meta knight shuffled his feet until he spotted Galactica Knight. His eyes went red and he flared. Galactica Knight steamed as soon as his rectangular eyes spotted Meta knight.

"You!"

"You!" . . .and then they tackled each other.

"I had a feeling you went off to waste your power!"

"You bratty stuck-up angel freak!"

"I'm gonna rip out those extensions on your back for good!"

"Extensions? What do you call the mulated growths on your back?" Marth and Link pryed them away from each other. Link actually had an easy time, he just had to pull Galactica Knight away by the wings, Galactica noticed this and stopped fighting seeing this as 'If you fight, you get your wings tugged on' and decided to be civilized. Marth however, didn't have the calmer of the circular creatures to deal with and needed to fight a way to draw Meta knight's attention from Galactica Knight. He decided finally to hold Meta knight so he couldn't attack, placed him on the ground, got down and sat on top of him. Meta knight realized this and stop struggling because he wanted to attack Galactica Knight, but because he was being crushed by Marth's weight.

"Cool it! Take a chill pill MK!" Marth moved around a little bit and looked at Meta knight like he was going nuts. Meta knight finally stopped squirming and said in a very weak voice,

"Marth. . .remember what I said about you and Ike going on a diet?" . . ._that_got Marth alright.

"Excuse me? You're not pure muscle yourself 'Sir Cumfrence!' And I'll have you know that at least _I_don't look like a ball!" Marth snapped. Galactica Knight burst into a deep belly laugh and pointed at Meta knight hysterically.

"Hey!" Meta knight said tying to get out from under Marth. Galactica Knight finally gained some control and said.

"'Sir Cumfrence'? Oh I'm writing that one down!" He chuckled before regaining a serious look.

"Get off Marth, you're crushing me." Meta knight growled.

"Only if you don't attack him, got it?"

"Got it." Meta Knight sighed. So with that Marth got off of him.

"Thank you." Meta knight said in a huffed breath after dusting himself off.

"Erm. . .Link, come over here. . ." Marth said to Link quietly. Link nodded and walked over into a huddle with Marth.

"Um, do you think it's a good Idea to leave those two alone over there?"

"That's what I want to talk about, is it going to be okay to have those two together for long?"

"Good point, maybe we should split up again? It'd save us a lot of trouble."

"But you just got here!"  
"I know we did, but I don't want to make either of them uncomfortable. Besides, they'll bother us to the point we can't take it anymore." Marth pointed out.

"Fine, But only because it'll stop them from complaining!" Link said finally giving into Marth's idea.

"But still, where are you going to go? We were going to go back with Sheik and the others once I found Galactica Knight."

"Well, I could go with Meta knight to the old Library with Peach! Yeah, we'll do that!" Marth snapped his fingers.

"Okay, you know the way?" Link asked as the two walked back over to the quarreling puffballs.

"Yep, C'mon Meta! Let's go back to the older library!" Marth said beginning to walk away.

"Good, that means I won't have to deal with _him._" Meta knight snipped and followed Marth. Link and Galactica Knight went towards the throne room.

"So what's our plan?" Galactica Knight asked.

"I've got someone I want you to see. . ." Link said smirking to himself. . .

* * *

R+R As always! And check out my newest Brawl story!


	21. Chapter 20

Where we last left our heroes. . .

Mewtwo, Samus, Captain Falcon, Snake, Toon Link, Pikachu

Status- Together

Current location- Library

Plan- Research

Other- Unknown

Link, Galactica knight

Status- Together

Current location- On way to the throne room

Plan- Get to the throne room

Other- Broke away from Meta knight and Marth

Marth, Meta knight

Status- Together

Current location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown. . .unown *Pokemon*

Tristan, Roy, Ike, Pit, Sheik

Status- Together

Current location- Throne room

Plan- Poke around

Other- Unknown

Lucario, Lucas, Luigi, Mario, Red

Status- Together

Current location- Unknown

Plan- Follow the bouncing Duskull

Other- Caught some ghost pokemon

Read on! Read on! Read on! Read until your dream comes true! (IGNORE THE STUPID KITSUNE) And I KNOW that A character I bring in can't do what he does in real life! ...or whatever this is. It's just because I'm the author, this is MY story, and I can do whatever I want to make the story work!

* * *

"Um, do we _have _to go to the older library?" Marth asked.

"Why?" Meta knight looked up.

"Well, I'm sure we could find something a little more fun to do?" Marth suggested. Meta knight groaned and began to give a very long lecture while walking. Little did they know, but a pair of slit eyes followed them.

"Fun? Do you think this is a vacation or something? This is a matter of life or death! It's a game of survival and let me tell you, no room for someone in second could result in one of us getting hurt, or at the worst ki- " Meta knight cut himself short and came to a sudden halt. Marth was a little confused. Meta knight's eyes went back and forth from orange to white, until they went a creamy combination of both. Marth who didn't understand, tried to take another step.  
"Marth, I want you to stand dead still, and _don't move_." Meta knight said under his breath.

"Wh-what? What is it?" Meta knight hushed Marth. The slit eyes shifted a little and went back to locking on their target.

"Just stay calm and don't move Marth. There is something following us." Meta knight said, his purple paws shifted only the slightest when he breathed, other than that he was stock still.

"Do you know what it is?" Marth asked a little jumpy.

"If I tell you, you MUST Do what I order, got it?" Meta knight said stiffening. Marth nodded slowly.

"Marth, there is a Wyvern kitty-cornered to the right of you." Meta knight said. Marth began to sweat a little.

"What is a Wyvern?" Marth asked whispering. He had strange creatures in his world, but he had never heard of a Wyvern.

"A Wyvern is in the reptile family, it looks like a dragon but it can't interbreed with dragons. Therefore it has it's own seperate classification." Meta knight said.

"Will it scorch me?" Marth asked softly. He wanted to high tail it outta there, or at least turn around to see what a Wyvern looked like and then run. But he knew to follow Meta knight's orders.

"No, they can't breathe fire. They do however, have a scorpion stinger on there tail. Some can also spew poison. If you move, it might want to jab at you. It must be hunting us." Meta knight said softly. Now not moving at all. Marth was trying not to shake. The pair of eyes moved along with a shifting sound, like leather against stone. Marth spotted it out of the corner of his eye. An acid green, horned, two legged, two winged, dragon-like creature climbed up onto a nearby statue and looked down at Marth. It grinned a bit, venom dripping off of it's fangs. Marth could see at the end of its curled tail that was waving about in the air, was a bright cherry red barb.

"Is it going to try and go for us?" Marth asked.

"Yes, it's going to." He said. His eyes were flashing red because he sensed danger.

"I'm s-s-s-scared." Marth stuttered. The Wyvern waved it's tail over it's head and drooled more poison. It's bright color showed that it was clearly toxic.

"Don't be. It's going to go for the warmest life form it can sense, not the biggest." Meta knight said, the Wyvern coiled upon the statue into a pouncing position and flared its nostrils, sniffing the air.

"M-m-m-my body temperature is around 94." Marth said in a worried whisper.

"True, but mine's 110.8." Meta knight said. Marth looked at him with mixed thoughts in his eyes. "When I say so, go and find Link and Galactica and go with them." Meta knight said slowly moving towards his sword's hilt. "NOW!" He shouted. The Wyvern launched off the statue and lunged at Meta knight. Marth dashed out of there as fast as he could. He zoomed after Link and Galactica knight hoping Meta knight could hold off the Wyvern. . .

Spectro finally Came to a door at the top of a very high staircase. The others followed him to it panting heavily.

"Duskull!" Spectro pointed at the door with a paw.

"Okay Spectro. . .you want us to go in there?" Lucario asked after a few pants. Spectro nodded. Red knocked on the door out of politeness, and he was quite surprised when he heard a voice say something.

"Come in." Red shook his head free of astonishment and opened the door. He walked in slowly and looked around.

"H-hello?" Red called looking around. he accidentally bumped into something very big, something black and red.

"I'm up here." A very deep voice said. Red looked up to see a black and gold face with red eyes. Red's jaw dropped and he couldn't move.

"What's going on in there Red?" Lucario asked peeking his head in, when he saw what Red was looking at he gasped and backed out a little.

"What is it?" Lucas asked. Lucario didn't seem to notice him and went straight for Spectro.

"You idiot! What are you tryin' to do? Send us to the underworld?" Spectro blinked at him.

"Um, what is it?" Lucas asked tugging on Lucario's side.

"Meh, Spectro lead us into a death trap." Lucario said. Red meanwhile was busy staring speechless at the creature.

"Erm. . .did I frighten you?" The creature asked. It folded its huge black and red wings back and swayed its gray tail a bit. "Um, are you alright Trainer?" He asked. Red fainted on the spot. Luckily, the beast caught him in one of his gray and gold taloned paws. Spectro flew in and up to the gigantic beast.

"Duskull!" Spectro greeted the beast cheerfully. The titan looked at Spectro and nodded.  
"Ah, hello there Spectro. Is this human alright?" Spectro looked at Red and said

"Duskull dusk!" he explained.

"Ah, you were caught by this human? I see. And- What?. . .more? Alright bring them in." He said. Spectro flew over to Lucario and the others and pulled on them.

"No! I am not going up to that redead dragon!" Lucario said.

"Come on in." The huge beast said. Lucario 'eep'ed and walked in slowly. He lowered his head in respect at the enormous creature.

". . . H-hello G-G-G-G-Giratina. . ." Lucario stuttered softly. Lucas, Mario and Luigi followed Lucario in. They weren't as scared as Red and Lucario were, but just as in awe.

"What is it?" Lucas whispered over to Lucario who was shaking a little. Lucario pointed a paw at Red's Pokedex. Lucas (Not knowing what the heck this thing could do to him) Walked up to Red, and took his Pokedex from his belt. He held up the Pokedex to the colosal beast and hit the button. (It's MY story, I get to make up the Pokedex entry!)

"Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon. It is ghost and dragon type. It's the Guardian of the Underworld. It is extremely powerful and protective over what it loves. It is extremely dangerous and can deal severe damage to opponents." The Pokedex stated. Lucas backed away a little. Mario and Luigi looked at each other and fell to their knees. They then started to scream.

"We are-ah not-ah worthy! We are-ah not-ah worthy!" Giratina just looked at them before looking back at Spectro.

"So anyways, why are you here and why did you bring these people?" he asked. Lucario shook his head free of feeling frightened and spoke.

"Well, you see. . .We live here, but we live on a different floor kinda...but anyways that's not important. A ghost attacked us, and everyone split up. We came across Spectro, and Red caught him. Spectro explained that there were no ghosts here that could hurt us, but he said you would know." Lucario said. Giratina nodded.

"Yes, there are no 'Ghosts' in this place. But something is a threat to us. I'm not sure what they real enemy is in truth. But I know that for a fact there are certainly not my ghosts. I sent one of my shuppets to investigate disguised as a ghost. It must have been what you saw." Giratina said. "Spectro, you shouldn't tell people things that aren't true." Giratina scolded. Spectro nodded. "I can help you find out more about this issue if you'd like." Giratina's rumbling voice said as he looked down. The group nodded. Giratina got up, he was even taller when he actually was standing. "Of course, I'm much too large to come as I am." he said. Suddenly, he began to glow. Then he shrank in size. When he finally stopped glowing, he was about the size of a very small dog. And he looked very chibi like. Red bent down a little with awe, his jaw dropped.

"How did you DO that?" Red asked.

"That's not of importance, now we have to go where we can find out about this." Giratina answered, his voice still deep even though he was very small. Red shook his head freee of awe and put Spectro back in his Pokeball.

"So, we're off?" Red asked. Giratina nodded and began to toddle down the stair case. Closely followed by Red, Lucas, Lucario, Mario, And Luigi of course.

"Link, that boy we met earlier, the one with the blue hair...what was his name again?" Galactica knight asked.

"His name was Marth, why?" Link blinked looking down at Galactica knight.

"Hmm, that name sounds very farmiliar..." He murmured putting his glove to his mask in thought.

"Link! Link! Link!" An echo called down the long hall. Marth ran up to Link as fast as he could. He looked very nervous.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was on my way back to the Library with Meta knight, and we got attacked by a Wyvern! Meta knight told me to go get you, so I got here as fast as I can!" Marth spoke with a fear lingering in his voice.

"What? Where were you when It attacked you?" Link asked drawing his sword.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Marth said and began to dash down the hall towardds where they had seen the Wyvern. But then, Marth screeched to a hault.

"What's is it?" Link asked. Marth bit his lip before replying.

"Meta knight said to go back with you. . .and not to try and go near the Wyvern." Marth sighed.

"Well, what do we do? We can't leave him to fight it alone! Wyverns are really dangerous!" Link protested.

"But I can't do ANOTHER thing to tick MK off! If We go back, That will be going against his orders!" Marth argued back.

"I say we leave him to fight it." Galactica knight muttered.

"I know! We can call him!" Link said taking out his phone smiling.

"But if we do that, the Wyvern might hear him and if he's trying to hide, we might give him away!" Marth pointed out.

"Well. . . .what do we do?" Link asked getting a little nervous. Marth remained silent for a second before answering.

"We do what he said...let's go back to the throne room to find the others." Marth sighed a deep breath. Link nodded quietly and the three went to the throne room. . .

"Where's Link? He hasn't come back yet." Sheik groaned. Tristan got up and looked over.

"I'll go and find him Sheik. I'll be back in only a little while." And with that he trotted off to find the elvin boy.

"I wanna come too!" Ike said speeding after him.

"Just don't get lost." Sheik groaned, not wanting to lose _another_ one of the smashers in the castle.

"I won't!" Ike called back waving. Then he caught up with Tristan."So, where do you think he went?" Ike asked.

"I don't know, let's try this hallway, then we'll come back here and poke around." Tristan said and began to walk down the long hall, Ike close by his side.

"You know, I could call him." Ike held up his phone to Tristan.

"Good thinking, you do that." Tristan nodded. Ike dialed it and waited for a response.

"Hello? Link here." A voice said.

"Link! It's me Ike! The guys are worried about you, so we're out looking for you."

"Oh, okay, well, I found Marth...and I need to see Tristan soon...Is he with you?"

"Actually yes he is. Let's meet" Ike looked up at Tristan for a location.

"Ask where he is first." Tristan said softly.

"Um, first where are you?"

"Well, I went up there then...Um... If you take a really long hallway, then I'm in the middle of it with Marth."

"Okay, we'll meet you soon because we're walking down it. So...see ya in a minute!" Ike said hanging up. In no time they Saw Marth and Link walk up to them. "Hey! You're okay!...where's Meta knight?" Ike asked, he wanted to know if Marth had ever found him. Marth looked a little concerned.

". . .I found him and we're friends again. . .but we got attacked by a Wyvern and I don't know where he is because he made me split up from him." Marth sighed.

"He should be fine. Wyverns tend to be rather stupid and easy to beat. So why did you need to see me?" Tristan reasured Marth and asked Link.

"Tristan...I have someone I want you to see." Link stepped back to reveal Galactica Knight. Galactica Knight's eyes went wide, as did Tristan's.

"M-Master?" Galactica Knight asked in bewilderment. Tristan's eyes went misty and he knelt down. After a few minutes, Galactica Knight ran into Tristan's arms. "Master it's you!" He cried happily.

"Galli. . .My wonderful Pupil. . .you're okay."

"Master I never thought I'd see you again!" Galactica Knight said with a joyful tone in his deep voice. Tristan hugged him tightly. After a few minutes he released him. Galactica Knight remebered something and walked up to Marth. "For some reason. . .you seem familiar. But I couldn't have known you. . .what's your name?" He asked.

"Marth." Marth replied. Galctica Knight shook his heaad.

"No, what is your full name?" He asked Marth this time answered.

"Marth Lowell of Altea." He answered. Galactica Knight's eyes widened at this.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Marth nodded. "Master Tristan and I served for your great(10X) Grandfather!" Marth was stunned.

"R-really?" Marth asked. Galactica Knight nodded.

"You are my ruler. I will serve you in any way you wish, my lord." Galactica Knight knelt down in front of Marth. Marth smirked a bit and thanked Galactica Knight for thinking so highly of him.

'Galli, you can just call me Tristan you know, How many times must I remind you that you're my friend and not my servant." Tristan knelt down and chuckled at the Batamon.

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't help it." He blinked at Tristan.

"Well...now what?" LInk asked.

"Let's go see if we can help Meta knight. I'm worried about him." Marth said.

"Oh no, You aren't making me help that freak."

"What did he ever do to you?" Link asked, still not seeming to get why Galactica KNight hated Meta knight so much.

"Maybe next time you see the 'Greatest Batamon Warrior in the Galaxy', you can ask him that." Galactica Knight folded his arms.

". . . .Was he the one you battled?" Link asked. Galactica Knight nodded.

"Come on Galactica Knight. He's my friend...I've just gotta help him." Marth pleaded. Galactica Knight groaned.

"Fine, but only because you asked for it Sire." He sighed in defeat. Then they headed the way that they had come.

. . . .

* * *

Yayz, sorry it's been long waiting, but I've got a lot on my paws now. I'm getting to work on the next chappy right away!


	22. Chapter 21

So, where we last left our heroes...

Marth, Link, Tristan, Ike, Galactica Knight

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Go back to where Marth saw the Wyvern

Other- Unknown

Sheik, Roy, Pit

Status- Together

Current Location- Throne room

Plan- Explore

Other- Unknown

Lucario, Lucas, Red, Mario, Luigi, Giratina

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Follow Giratina (Who has been minified!)

Other- Unknown

Peach

Status- Alone

Current Location- Older Library

Plan- Research

Other- Been alone for quite some time

Meta knight

Status- Alone

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Fight off Wyvern

Other- Currently fighting a Wyvern

Pikachu, Samus, Captain Falcon, Snake, Mewtwo, Toon Link

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Research

Other- Unknown

Something I have to mention is that this is the first time in this story that I will refer to multiple of a Pokemon species. So you know and so there is no confusion, to say a group of the same species of Pokemon, you say it like there is only one. So if I were to say more than one Pikachu, I would still say Pikachu, and not Pikachus. It's like deer. The plural of deer is deer. What I don't get is why are two gooses called geese and two mooses are NOT called meese!. . .okay that was really off topic. But so you know, that is how Pokemon grammar goes.

The other thing I'll mention is that a lot of the language (Like literary, not vulgar) in this is old english. But most of the names I have made up are Medival Latin. If you want to Know what some of these words and names mean, Just ask me!

So on with the story!

* * *

Giratina lead the group down a long path. Red had once again lit a torch to light the way. On the walls were many portraits of the royals and nobles who once lived there. Lucario walked right up to one and looked at it. It was a portrait of a young man with blue hair and a little kitten-like creature with big hind paws perched happily on his shoulder.

"Wow, I didn't know that a Mew could be so willing to come out in the open." He scratched his chin.

"It must have been a pet of the royal family." Red said looking up at the picture as well. Lucario nodded and continued to follow Giratina; who for someone who had tiny legs, was very speedy.

"So, that-ah thing-ah was a Mew?" Mario asked over to Red.

"Yep." Red nodded to him.

"What's a Mew like?" Lucas asked running to Red's side.

"Mew are rare Pokemon that are sometimes questioned to exist. They are very playful and can disguise themselves as common Pokemon to play with people up close. Mewtwo's a genetically enhanced clone of a Mew you know." Red explained.

"He is?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but that guy's nothing like a Mew. He's been enhanced so much, it's not a stretch to say that A Mew and a Mewtwo are the two most distant Pokemon in attitude in the world." Lucario added in.

"Wow, how is he different?" Lucas asked.

"Well, Mew tend to fight only when they are in true danger. And they are really friendly and sweet. If Mewtwo weren't in control of his power and temper. . .urgh, he'd attack and kill anything that angered him." Lucario explained. Lucas bit his knuckle at the thought and continued walking.

"The thing that I don't get is how someone could catch a Pokemon when Pokeballs hadn't even been invented yet." Lucario murmured rubbing his chin some more.

"Maybe they didn't catch them, maybe they were semi-tame." Red suggested.

"Yeah, but I think that that Mew was a lap pet. . .and why would anyone let a royal near a creature that could pose as dangerous? Not that Mew are, but you know how iffy some rich people can be towards animals they don't know." Lucario answered back.

"Yeah. . .well, either way, that's something that's a pretty good question." Red said. "Aw, but what I'd give for a Mew." Red chuckled. Little did any of them know, but a glowing pink creature peaked at them from behind a statue they passed.

"How long do Mew live?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, eons kid, eons." Lucario said nodding.

"So you think it might still be alive?" Lucas asked.

"Well, yeah actually, there's a good likelihood that it's still alive." Lucario rubbed his jaw once again.

"You think we might see it?" Lucas asked more excitedly.

"Meh, I dunno kid. Mew don't like people seeing their true form all that much, but maybe...ya know, if we're really lucky, we might." Lucario's voice echoed down the hall. The pink creature squeaked ever so softly and flew off in the opposite direction. It's long tail flicked softly and its big blue eyes blinked softly.

"Mew might show itself, especially if it thinks that you might be willing to play with it." Giratina turned around and said with a wave of his gray tail.

"Ugh, could you imagine how many _toys_that thing might have?" Lucario's eyes widened at the thought of it.

"Toys?" Luigi asked confused.

"Mew like to play a LOT. They collect toys and sometimes take away domestic Pokemon for a little while to play with them." Lucario explained. Meanwhile the little pink being was swiftly flying away, squeaking happily.

The little creature came to an open area and hid behind a statue, peaking only it's little nose up to see what was going on. It looked about with it's big blue eyes quickly. It then hopped up onto another statue and looked around before taking to flight once more. suddenly it heard talking.

"What do you say are the odds of us all getting out alive, while we still get to come back here every summer?" A voice asked.

"I wouldn't know that, let's just find MK alright? I'm really getting worried." another voice said. It was Galactica Knight, Ike, Tristan, Link, and Marth. The creature's eyes filled with sparkle when it saw Marth. It ducked out of sight and squeaked softly.

"Can you do anything to see if he's okay Galactica Knight? Please?" Marth begged. Galactica Knight put a hand on his hip and shook his head.

"_Can_I? Piff! Of course I could do something! I don't know about how well it would work from here, but I could distort time and dimensions for a short while. That might give him an advantage in his battle long enough for us to get down there." Galactica Knight said. Marth nodded at this. Galactica Knight came to a halt and stood erect. "Err, you might want to be at least ten feet away when I do this." He said. That made Tristan, Ike, Link, and Marth back away from him. Galactica Knight closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then spread his feet apart. He slowly began to swirl his lance in circles until a light pink light was given off from it. Static began to appear as well. Suddenly the little creature hiding began to spin it's tail around rapidly. And the whole room began to change colors. Galactica Knight's eyes widened and he raised his lance, then swiftly brought it down. Everything went back to normal and the little creature still hiding giggled quietly. Galactica Knight just breathed for a few seconds.

"Umm. . .what just happened?" Link asked.

"Something screwed up the dimensions when I was controlling them." Galactica Knight replied. "Luckily I was able to bring it back to the normal dimensions before any side effects could take place."

"What do you mean...side effects?" Ike asked.

"Oh you know, strange mutations occurring in your body, your cells being contorted to irregular shapes, stuff like that." Galactica Knight replied. Ike looked a little concerned.

"Haha, don't worry. Galactica Knight is well trained in this practice. He knows how to control time and space very well, so there is no need to fear. His skills are absolutely amazing." Tristan's voice said with happiness .  
"Well, I don't think I'm all _that_good." Galactica Knight shook his head chuckling softly. "Anyways, what I don't get is what could have caused it to-" He cut himself short. He remained quiet while his red eyes slowly moved towards his side. He made a sharp whistling noise and waited for a minute. The hiding creature popped it's nose up to see what the noise was. Galactica Knight spun towards it and bent down. He put his shield and lance down and whistled again. "Here Agnellus, come here boy." He said softly. The creature popped its whole head up this time. "Come here boy, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said kindly. Galactica Knight looked over towards Marth. "Marth, get over here." Marth knelt down and asked what it was. "Marth, that creature was a pet of my Lord. Call it, it might come to you." Galactica knight stood up. Marth looked over to Galactica Knight.  
"So...it's name is what?" Marth asked.  
"His name is Agnellus. Call him." Galacatica Knight prodded gently.  
"Come here Agnellus, come here." Marth called, he whistled softly. The creature came in full view and it's face lit up when it saw Marth. It leaped over to him and nuzzled into his arms.

"Mew! Mew! Mew!" It squealed. Marth scratched it on the head softly. He gently lifted his head to look at the collar on the creature's neck. It was made of pure Lapiz Lazul, and in the center was a Pink Pearl. On it was the name "Agnellus" in cursive letters. Agnellus climbed up to Marth's neck and rubbed his cheek against Marth's.  
"Hehe, good boy." Marth smiled as he ran his fingers though the soft pink fur on Agnellus' body. "He's really cute, but I don't get why he likes me so much." Marth looked down at the little cat-like creature.

"You look a lot like his previous master. He must recognize you as his friend." Tristan explained as he knelt down and pat Agnellus on the head. Marth got up and stroked one more time before Agnellus leaped off his shoulder and hopped behind the statue.

"He must be off to get one of his toys. He'll be back to find one of us to play with him." Tristan shook his head with a chuckle. Marth nodded smiling but then his thoughts of Meta knight brought him back to worry. The group continued to walk down the hall until they came to a large keystoned hall where the long corridor ended.

"I should go in alone, he probably doesn't want any of us to get hurt." Marth said to them. They all nodded and backed up a tiny bit. Marth padded in quietly and then padded over to the wall. He slid along the wall until he was able to duck behind a statue. He looked out ever so carefully so the Wyvern wouldn't see him. Sure enough, the Wyvern was looking around for food. It was sniffing at the ground and drooling poison excessively. It's huge barbed tail swaying in the air. Marth's eyes locked on it, so he didn't see what was behind him until he was startled by a grab. Tough blue leather wrapping around his body; especially around his mouth, with a sharp claw almost scraping the skin in between his eyes. It wrapped around him tightly, but didn't constrict him at all, of course it was still frightening. He wanted to scream, but he might draw the Wyvern over too, and that wouldn't be any more of a help. He suddenly heard a voice whisper to him.

"Hush, it might hear us." He pushed his hand free and pushed away the leathery skin that wrapped around him. He turned around and sighed in relief. The leather slowly let Marth loose.

"Meta knight, it's just you." Marth breathed and then backed up. "Why didn't you kill it?" Marth whispered to Meta knight.

"Me trying to get that thing? That creature can spew burning acid up to nine meters away and it's bite is like that of a lion's ten fold. There's a time to fight and a time to be smart and not. Of course I want to kill it, but I need to choose my timing with care." Meta knight whispered back. The Wyvern's growls made the two quiet down.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Marth asked.

". . .we wait." Meta knight sighed. . .

Giratina stopped once they came to a splitting hallway.

"Which way we go?" Lucario asked. Lucas and Red Pointed one way. Mario and Luigi pointed the other. Giratina looked over at Lucario.

"Which way do you prefer?" Giratina asked Lucario. Lucario blinked for a second and sighed.

"It doesn't matter really. I guess I'll follow the kids and make sure they're okay." Lucario shrugged. Giratina nodded.

"Okay, I'll go with these two. Keep in contact with me." Lucario nodded and handed his walky talky to Mario and told him to call him if he needed to. Mario nodded and the two groups set off. "Oh and Lucario, this place may not have any ghosts of true threat, but it is still teeming with evil spirits and the like. Be aware of how to battle." Giratina called out. Lucario held up his paw in signal that he understood and continued with Lucas and Red. Giratina walked down the other way with the two plumbers. Luigi rolled the poltergust 3000 along steadily, while Mario had his fists ready for battle. Giratina just swayed his tiny gray tail and padded softly on all 6 legs. His deep red eyes remained calm and nearly emotionless. After a few minutes, Mario waked a little closer to Giratina.

"So-ah, what-ah kind of-ah evil spirits might-ah we encounter?" Mario asked.

"Well I can't say for sure, but maybe orcs, shadow dragons or other similar things." Mario nodded. Luigi just hoped that those kinds of evil spirits, might fall victim to a ghost vacuum without much of a problem. . .

"Wow, I wonder what kind of creatures and mystical beings with bad juju we might run into!" Lucario said out of boredom.

"Wait, I thought that juju was bad to begin with." Red replied.

"No, juju is magic. So bad juju is like dark magic." Lucario said.

"No, juju is always bad."

"No-"

"Yes-"...and then Red and Lucario got into a big fight about what juju actually was. Lucas sighed and decided to keep alert in case anything big...and scary...decided to attack the group. . .

* * *

Okay I'm sorry if it was short, but now we're actually getting somewhere! R+R, and have a nice day!


	23. Chapter 22

Yay! Were we last left out heroes...

Tristan, Link, Galactica Knight, Ike

Status- In touch with Marth and Meta knight, but are temporarily separated from them

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Meta knight, Marth

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Being hunted by a Wyvern

Lucas, Red, Lucario

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Explore a long hallway

Other- Just split away from Giratina and the Others

Giratina, Mario, Luigi

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Explore a long hallway

Other- Just split away from Lucas and the others

Sheik, Roy, Pit

Status- Together

Current Location- Throne room

Plan- Explore

Other- Unknown

Samus, Toon Link, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Snake, Pikachu

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Research

Other- Unknown

Peach

Status- Alone

Current Location- Older Library

Plan- Research

Other- Unknown

So where we last left our heroes. . .

* * *

After calling Mewtwo for some information on what kinds of strange creatures might be the real threat, Lucas tip toed down the hall with Lucario and Red following him.

"If Juju is bad magic, what do you call good magic?"  
"Good juju."

"Well you see? You should call bad magic bad Juju! So it's equal! And plain old Juju can mean just Magic! Bad Juju mean Black Magic, Good Juju means White Magic, and Juju means Magic! End of discussion!" Lucario and Red argued back and forth. Suddenly, the heard a low. . .rumbling growl.

"Um...what was that?" Lucas asked turning to them.

"I think it was Lucario's stomach. . .I hope" Red shuddered.

"I hope it was too." Lucario's teeth clattered together. Then, all of a sudden, the group felt eyes boaring onto them. . .a set of six, green, slit eyes. . ."Relax guys. . .just calm down, they're more scared of us. . .then we are of them." Lucario gulped. When the owners of the eyes stepped out. . .Lucario, Red and Lucas all felt small and scared. . .

"HELP!" they all cried together. . .Their screams echoing down the halls. . .

Peach had finally gotten all the information she needed about anything that might be in the castle. Now all that remained was getting someone to go get weapons that would be effective against the stuff. quickly she dialed her phone.

"Hello?" Sheik's voice asked on the other line.

"Hey Sheik, who are you with?" Peach asked oblivious to the stuff that happened in the past few chapters with Tristan and the Slashy-slashy of the swords and yada yada yada yada. . .

"Roy and Pit. What do you need?" Sheik replied.

"I've got a list of all the things that might haunt this Castle and what spells and weapons to use against them. Only thing is I can't leave here because I'm a big target for a few of those creatures. I found out that very few deadly ghosts might actually be in here, we have bigger threats to worry about." Peach looked over her list. "I'll send you guys a list if you want." She forwarded it to them at the click of a button.

"Right, I'll tell them and we'll get to work finding some of these things." Sheik agreed, and with that she left. Now all Peach had to do is send the others her research. . .

Mewtwo was given the information, and then she sat back down at her computer to see what else she could do. She had found out that most of the ghosts at the castle would be of no threat (Thank you Wikipedia and Britannica!) and that if anything was a threat it would be different. . .otherworldly creatures.

Mewtwo looked over the list and nodded to himself. He opened his book of Crypids and looked a few of the creatures up. He handed the list to Samus to see as well. She nodded looking at the long list of strange creatures. Even though they wouldn't be able to do anything, Samus, Mewtwo and the others were the ones with a running flow of information due to the fact they had computers. Samus focused on all the strange methods for depositing of these creatures. She wondered what some of these things were, so she looked up some of them online. Mewtwo meanwhile read on them. Snake and Captain Falcon had found research to do, and Pikachu and Toon Link were fast asleep. For some reason, even though they had four other people with them, Samus and Mewtwo felt like they were all alone. . .

"Come on boys, were off to find some weapons to battle some monsters with." Sheik dusted her hands off and motioned for Pit and Roy to join her side.

"Yes! Finally time to Kick some monster butt!" Pit cheered and ran up next to Sheik. Roy smiled excitedly and followed Sheik as well.

"First thing on the list. . .let's see," Sheik looked at the list on her phone. "Hm, were gonna need a guide or something. Let's see what we can find." She began to walk up a winding staircase.

"So what is it we need first?" Roy ran up after her.

"First we need a Mirror-Charm. I don't know why, but maybe if we look around, we can find one. . .whatever that is." Sheik continiued up the staircase.

"What is it for?" Pit called up following her. Roy looked along the list until he found what it was to be used against.

"Why don't you go in alphabetical order? Peach bothered making the list in it." He asked.

"Well I'm sure we'll see all the scary monsters in alphabetical order, so let's not be prepared." Sheik sighed sarcastically.

"Oh." Roy mumbled and trotted up the stairs after her. Pit trailing close behind.

Mario trotted down the hall along side Luigi. Giratina toddled slowly in front of them, his tail swishing back and forth. Suddenly, Mario got a call on the walky talky.

"Hello? It's-ah Mario." He asked into the phone.

"Oh! Mario, I thought Lucario was the one with the phone. Where is he?" Mewtwo's voice asked.

"Well," Mario started "We-ah decided to split up to explore down-ah this hallway. Lucario, Red, and Lucas went-ah left, and Luigi and I went-ah right."

"Okay, let's see if I can locate you." Mewtwo replied. He was soon able to pinpoint Mario location with his psychic powers. "Okay, you're heading towards a staircase that'll lead you down. Lucario, Lucas, and Red went right. . .so they are heading towards another staircase. . .I can't make out the rest. The map's a little faded there." Mewtwo explained. "Anyways, just keep in touch with him, and tell him I called to warn him that down some routes we've found some strange creatures." Mewtwo continued.

"Okay, you can-ah count-ah on me!" Mario said with confidence. And with that, Mewtwo left. Mario called

Peach sat quietly now with very little to be of help with. . .maybe she should call Mewtwo and ask him if he needed anything. So she quickly dialed him up, but he had no need for any more help. All they had to do now was find out the real threat. She sat alone in the dark room. . .

"What's up there Sheik?" Roy asked, seeing that Sheik had stopped climbing the stairs and was just standing there.

"Nothing." She sighed. "Let's get back down the stairs."

"Hey! Who's there?" A deep voice growled.  
"Monster!" Pit shrieked. he covered his eyes and shivered.  
"Open up your eyes you wimp, it's me! Bowser!" Pit cracked open an eye to see the gigantic turtle standing there with a torch.

"Bowser!" Roy cheered.

"Roy?" Bowser asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help. . .Bowser, we're looking for some magic items, but we don't know where we'd find some." Roy explained. Bowser raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well you'll never find anything up there! C'mon! I'll bring you to where we can find all the stuff you need." He motioned for them to follow him. They dashed down the stairs and followed the dinosaur-like beast . . .

* * *

Ha! That took forever! Okay, now I will be working for another century to finish the next one! So until next time, we're wondering what's going to happen See ya later Super Smashers!


	24. Chapter 23

Where we last left our heroes. . .

Bowser, Sheik, Roy, Pit

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Follow Bowser

Other- Just teamed up with Bowser

Marth, Meta knight

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- None at the moment

Other- Being hunted by a Wyvern

Link, Sir Tristan, Galactica Knight, Ike

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Temporarily separated from Marth and Meta knight

Mewtwo, Samus, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Pikachu, Snake

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Unknown

Other- Finished research apparently

Lucas, Red, Lucario

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Last seen screaming for help. . .

Peach

Status- Alone

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Oh, and remember that even though some people weren't around to get walky talkies, many fighters have cellphones.

So, let's get caught up!

* * *

Mari dialed his phone to check up with Red. He waited for him to pick up.

"Hello? It's-ah me, Mario. . .hello?. . .Red? Are you there? Hello? Can-ah you hear me Red?" No one picked up. He just heard the voice message playing. . .

"Hi, it's Red. Right now, I'm a bit busy. But if you could leave who you are and your number after the Charmander growls, I'll get back to you, bye!" Mario just stood there looking down at the phone.

"I don't-ah get it. . .why-ah would Red not-ah be there?" Luigi scratched his head. Mario's eyes widened.

"Because something-ah happened to them. It's the only reason why-ah they wouldn't answer!" Mario gasped after a few minutes, his eyes wide in horror.

"We must find out what happened to them! But we can't go down that way without getting stuck in the same boat!" Giratina's eyes went aglow.

"What do we-ah do?" Luigi began to panic. Giratina stood still and silent.

"I don't know. . .we must assume they can fend for themselves. . .and move onward." Giratina sounded firm, but unhappy about the ordeal of leaving Red, Lucas, and Lucario showing he cared. Mario dialed up Mewtwo and told him what was wrong. Mewtwo said he'd figure out what happened to them. Mario and Luigi felt the same horror as Giratina did and walked on hoping that they were alright. . .

Mewtwo hung up and tried to use telepathy to find where Lucas, Red and Lucario were. No luck, wherever they were they were too far away. Now Mewtwo's huge brain pulsed as he thought. . .maybe the question wasn't where they were. . .but what happened to them to give them a reason not to answer? . . .Mewtwo remembered where Mario was when he asked for his location and honed his mind on the opposite direction. . .he soon got traces of Lucario, Lucas, and Red's DNA (Or if you like the long way: Deoxyribo-nucleic-acid! and no, I didn't just look that up now. How could I get _that_ out of my brain after ). . .but when he tried to look further. . .it was all fuzzy. . .He decided to hone in on the DNA. It was fresh left. . .about fifteen minutes old. Hm. . .well. . .now everywhere was getting all fuzzy. He had to go out of psychic mode and think for a while now. . .this was just getting more and more confusing. . .But right now he would call and let the other fighters know of this.

In just a few minutes, Link had got the call. (Luckily he had put it on vibrate after the Dark knight issue.)

"Hm. . .well, we'll see what we can do. Okay, bye." he whispered. He hung up and explained what was going on to the others with him.

"Did you get where they were when this happened?" Ike asked. Link opened his phone again and pointed. Mewtwo had given them info on what creatures roamed the castle as well, and where they liked to go.

"I think someone will have to go and see if we can help." Link murmured. "I'll go myself, it'll be safer that way."

"No, I'm coming too, and don't even try to fight Link, I always win." Ike protested. Link didn't even try and allowed him to follow. Tristan said he'd watch out for Marth and Meta knight along with Galactica Knight.

"Call us if anything happens okay?" Tristan whispered to Link. Link nodded and headed down the hall following the map.

"So, now that we're here," Bowser opened a hatch to reveal a huge room with high shelves lined with jars, and other objects. "What can I get you?" he let them in.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Pit asked in amazement.

"It's my magic room. I've kept it secret ever since I joined smash bros. Since you are in need of magic equipment, I'm the guy to ask!" Bowser grinned at the group.

"Um, okay. So, here's the list. Do you have most of that stuff?" Sheik handed him the sheet. He looked it over and then began to search around.

"I'll be back in a moment." he growled softly to them before he opened a closet and searched around in it. he walked out with his arms piled high with strange objects. "Alright, I have most of the stuff on this list. Let me guide you on how and why you use it." Bowser picked up a small black charm. "This is called an ankh. It's from ancient Egypt. It's called the symbol of life." He placed it down on a table for them to see."

"What's it for?" Roy asked poking it.

"It normally can be used like a cross against a vampire or something. But from what I've heard they don't work as well. I would only use it if you are fighting one and you don't have a cross." And bringing up the cross he placed one down on the table.

"However, this little guy can give a nasty punch to any vampire. I highly recommend this one." Bowser pointed at the tiny wooden cross on a string. He continued on with showing them numerous items of many shapes and sizes. Sheik Roy and Pit focused intently on his words. . .

Meanwhile, a certain trio was panicking.

"Grab your phone Red, grab it grab it grab it!" Lucas yelped frantically. Red grabbed his phone off the ground, with had previously been out of reach.

"Okay, c-c-calm down." Red quickly pressed the buttons just calling anyone who was in the mansion. "HELP US!" He shrieked into the phone.

"Whoa! Who is this?" A voice asked.

"It's Red! There's a monster! Come help us please!"

"Okay Red, I've got your location I was going down to find you anyways, hang on Link and I coming!" Whoever was on the phone hung up.

"Lucario. . .now would be a good time to use your doggy charm." Lucas murmured nervously.

"H-hi there baby. . .ies. A-are you single?" Lucario asked. Vicious snapping came and Lucario ducked and rolled on the ground underneath the beasts' legs. "Oh no..." He murmured.

"What's wrong?" Red asked softly.

"Unless they're gay..no go." Lucario's ears drooped and flipped out of the way before he could fall victim to another bite.

"What do we do?" Lucas shivered.

"Think Lucario think!" Lucario muttered to himself leaping out of reach again. . .and then it came to him. . ."If you ever need anything just whistle." his face immediately lit up. He stuck his paw in his mouth to let out a whistle. But when you have thick fingers and a spike on your hand like Lucario. . .it doesn't really work. "Aw man! if only I had an animal caller!" he sighed before somersaulting out of reach of getting bitten again.

"I have a whistle!" Lucas held up the whistle he had put in his pocket earlier. He threw it to Lucario. Lucario caught it and took a deep breath.

"Here it goes." he whispered before blowing like heck into it. His ears pulsed at the high noise, and even far away creatures could here the noise. . .

The Wyvern let out a shriek as a high pitched noise filled it's small ears.

"Now!" Meta knight grabbed Marth's hand and dashed out of there. The two of them ran down the hall, not even stopping to turn around. "Run!" Shouted Meta knight to Marth.

"Where?"

"Away from here!" the two went at full speed down the hallway. Soon the Wyvern was zooming after them.

"Nice plan!" Marth breathed as he went as fast as his legs could carry him. "Now he's even more intent on eating us!"

"Oh yeah, yeah, all my fault. Maybe I'll just," Meta knight stopped running. "Leave you to be his dinner?" He did dimensional cape and disappeared.

"Gah! Meta! Come on!" Marth screamed. The Wyvern came closer and closer. Meta knight reappeared and shoved Marth against the wall. The Wyvern just kept going not realizing it had ran right past its prey. Meta knight breathed heavily as he watched the huge reptile tromp down the hall. "he's gonna turn around!" Marth swallowed a breath of air and tried to get up.

"Nah," Meta knight shook his head. "Wyverns are really, really stupid." He rubbed the back of his head. "We should be getting back to the others now that that's done." he got up and motioned for Marth to join his side.

"What was happening to it to make it act like that?" Marth questioned.

"I don't know what it was from, all I know is that this awful high pitched ringing noise just filled my ears! It must have heard it too." Meta knight shivered at the thought of the noise.

"I didn't hear anything. . .okay this is weird." Marth murmured.  
"What exactly would you define as normal?" Meta knight asked while intentionally letting out a sigh as he spoke.

"I dunno. . .people not being trapped in a giant castle, normal life, you know, stuff like that."

"Well, I'm going to make and attempt and bringing normality back. . .when I figure out what it actually is." Meta knight looked up at Marth as the two made their way back down the hall.

(Lol. . .Oh I know who you want to get back to!)

Red now was on the phone with Link, who was trying to figure out exactly what was attacking them (Lucario is hopping and flipping and jumping out of the way of the critter BTW)

"Okay, so tell me what it looks like."

"You'll never believe me."

"Just tell me."

"Okay. . .we're being attacked. . .by a THREE HEADED DOG WITH A SNAKE FOR A TAIL."

"Come again?" Asked Link in disbelief

"There's this dog...It looks like some sort of killer mutant wolf or something, and it has THREE heads and a snake...which looks like some sort of non-hooded cobra for a tail! You could probably ride on it!" Red shouted into the phone.

"Um. . .okay...let me find out what that's called." Link said still in disbelief. Some murmuring was heard and then Link spoke again. "Okay, that's called a Cerberus. Hang on We'll be down there in a minute!" Link spoke into the phone.

"Hurry Link hurry." Red murmured.

"How was the whistle supposed to help?" Lucas shouted to Lucario. Just then the Cerberus had knocked Lucario to the ground, and he was unable to get up. Just then a Huge black figure leaped over Lucario and stood protectively over him.

"Shadey!" Lucario said with pleasure. Shade winked to Lucario (Who was sprawled out on his back out between her legs looking up) before turning to growl at the Cerberus. The Cerberus' fur stood on end and it made itself appear bigger. Shade suddenly began to become more muscly and burly. Lucario suddenly look surprised. "OH MY GOSH!" He sounded flabbergasted as his jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Shade. . .just. . .turned into a guy." Red and Lucas (Who obviously couldn't see underneath Shade where Lucario was) Notice that Shade had grown in size, and her growl had deepened.

"Wait, what's going on in there?" Link asked, still on the phone.

"Um. . .there's a giant black dog. . .that apparently just changed genders." Red said trying to get whatever happened though his head.

"Um. . .now let's see. . .giant black dog that changed genders. . .that's a Crocotta? Yeah they can change gender and color whenever they want. But they normally have one selected Gender and color. Often black. They normally only change gender if it's really important. Like now." Link answered.

"KICK HIS BUTT SHADE!" Lucario yelled to Shade, who winked and tackled the Cerberus. The two giant dogs bit and scratched and snarled at each other.

"We'll be right down don't worry Red!" Link shouted to Red above the dogs fighting. Then he hung up and then. . .we go to him instead of talking about him over the phone. . .

"Um, Link, where did it list Cerberus on that Mythical creatures site? Small medium or Large?" Ike called out running after Link (Who was booking).

"Large, but don't worry! I can take him! I'm bigger!" Link put his phone away and turned into his Lupine form.

"Link," Ike started in normal speed "Um. . .I don't wanna sound critical of your wolf form but FROM WHAT IT SOUNDS THAT THING IS HUGE!" Ike sped his words up and yelled to Link, then trying to catch up with him.

"Please! I'm pretty big, even for a wolf!" Link howled out with a smile of pride on his muzzle.

"B-but that thing must be really big! They said you could ride on it!" Ike hollered.

"Oh come on! Midna could ride me!" Link barked. "I'm dog enough to take that-" Link leaped though the door, purposely not finishing his words. He screeched to a halt as he came head to leg with the Cerberus, who had a three way snarly smile on it's faces. ". . .Chiauah . . ." Link finished, his tail in between his legs and his ears flat.

Okay, so we're not all confused:

Shade was playing possum in the corner, and the Cerberus has heard Link and Ike coming up the hall, so it stopped going for Shade to go for them. During this, Shade changed back to a female and crept over to the floor near the wall and began to dig softly. She had quickly finished making a hole. She softly growled to Lucario, Lucas, and Red to squeeze through it. All three made it out quickly and without the Cerberus knowing.

Back to now:

Link began to start speaking.

"Err. . .hehe. . .Hi there. I was, um. . .just coming by and . . . .um. . .now I'm going to leave. . .bye bye." Link began to back up. Ike had heard what was going on and stayed a little back. The Cerberus growled and gashed at Link, who let out a yelp and high-tailed down the hall past Ike.

"Link You Dummy! Come back!" Ike chased after him. The Cerberus now lay down and rested his heads against his paws. He would know when to find a meal again. . .

"Phew! Thank you SO much Shade!" Lucario breathed. "You think He'll come get us?" Shade shook her head and sniffed Lucas and Red. She softly licked the both of them and lowered a little, whining a little.

"Huh?" Red asked in confusion.

"Oh, she wants you to get on. She says you look really tired." Lucario translated. Lucas got right on and pat her on the head. Red took his time, but got on willingly. Shade barked a little more to Lucario. "Yeah, we should stick with you. . .now. . .we need. . .a plan. . .that won't backfire. . .we'll think of one." Lucario murmured. Shade trotted down another corridor with the two children nodding off on her back . . .

* * *

Dun, Dun, ! Finally! Another chapter done! So R+R if you liked, and if you didn't, GET THE HECL OUTTA MAH STORAHY!


	25. Chapter 24

Hi dudes! So, where we last left our heroes. . .

Link, Ike

Status- Together

Current Location- In a random hall

Plan- Link's high-tailing it outta there and Ike is trying to catch up with him

Other- Link is in Wolf form

Lucas, Red, Shade, Lucario

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Think of a new plan

Other- Just recently teamed up with Shade

Mario, Luigi, Giratina

Status- Together

Current Location- In a random hall

Plan- None to be sure of

Other- Unknown

Tristan, Galactica Knight

Status- Together

Current Location- Outside of the Wyvern's hunting grounds

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Roy, Bowser, Pit, Sheik

Status- Together

Current Location- In Bowser's spell room

Plan- Bowser is giving them equipment

Other- Bowser is an experienced Sorcerer

Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Snake, Toon Link, Mewtwo

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Meta knight, Marth

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Get back to the others

Other- Unknown

Now, for the story part. . .

* * *

"I'm glad you knew that thing was dumb." Marth breathed as the two walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, I just hope we don't run into an intelligent monster." Meta knight looked over to Marth.

"Oh really, like what?" Marth asked.

"Like a. . .um. . .maybe a. . ." Meta knight thought for a moment, what was really specific?

"How about a Shadow dragon? Urgh, I HATE those things!" Marth shuddered.

"Come again?" Meta knight cocked his head.

"A Shadow Dragon, they're big black UGLY dragons that are about as smart as your average scientist. I HATE them!" Marth explained. "I've had to deal with a LOT of annoying beasts from where I come from. Altea is loaded. I'm lucky I'm experienced!" Marth groaned thinking of how much he hated one specific Shadow dragon; Myren. (No need to go into a long detailed story, LOOK IT UP.)

"Well, good thing you are. We might run into a lot of wacky creatures." Meta knight murmured.

"So Wyverns are really that dumb?" Marth changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, those guys are wicked stupid!" Meta knight nodded. "You can make them think almost anything. They are some of the most brainless animals I've ever come across." Meta knight chuckled a bit.

"Wow." Marth could only murmur.

"That thing has a brain about the size of a meatball." Meta knight had an amused look though his mask. Marth nodded and looked ahead only to have his face go to a horrified expression.

"Um. . .Meta?" he had a weak look on his face.

"Yeah?"  
"I think he found us. . ." Marth pointed ahead, Meta knight traced up from Marth's finger to a very hungry looking Wyvern. It backed up and then began to dash towards them.

". . .run?" Meta knight's eyes just slid up towards Marth.

"Yeah, let's." Marth nodded, his eyes alone lowering to Meta knight. The two of them spun around and took off in the other direction. "HOW DID HE FIND US? Better yet, HOW DID HE CORNER US LIKE THAT?"

"Just run you stupid child!" Meta knight yapped before continuing down the hall with Marth at light speed.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY WERE DUMB!"

"They are dumb! Not _rock-dead _stupid! They have enough brains to kill you ya know! I was just making a point that when they aren't eating you, they can be pretty dopey!" Meta knight unfolded his wings and began to flap his way down the hall, with the Wyvern hot on their trail. . .

"LINK GET BACK HERE YOU NINNY-WIMP!" Ike screeched as he ran down the corridor after the big umber wolf. Link wasn't even focusing on that, he was too busy letting out high pitched caterwauls like a puppy and booking down the path. "YOU CALL YOURSELF THE HERO OF TIME YOU _**OVER SIZED POODLE**_?" Ike shouted out, running out of ideas for getting Link to slow down. Luckily, _that_one worked. Link screeched to a halt and stopped yelping. He spun around and just looked at Ike. Just breathing deeply from the running. Ike now had his hands on his hips giving a look of disapproval. "You, are PITIFUL. You can fight the King of Evil, run across billions of terrains fighting numerous creatures that could slice you to shreds or blast you into oblivion, face creatures that could swallow you in one gulp and not feel a thing. And yet YOU CAN'T FIGHT A THREE HEADED DOG." Ike shook his head and folded his arms. "You are aware that Lucas, Lucario, and Red could be dead because of that foolish display?" Ike raised an eyebrow. Link's lips curled to show his teeth for a split second, but then he lowered to his haunches and put his tail between them.

"Well. . ." He let out a sigh and didn't continue for a moment. "Sorry Ike. . ."

"'Sorry Ike'? HAHA! You can say sorry to the torn up corpses that we might find if Lucas, Lucario and Red DID get killed." Ike snorted. "Let's see if they are still okay." he dialed his phone hoping for an answer. . .

(What are you crazy? You want me to send Ike and Link down to the Cerberus again? That could be dangerous!)

"Gosh Darnit! Why can't I call them? We can't contact anyone who we haven't come across for some reason!" (Plot twist lol) Lucario snarled after he tried to dial Fox. Suddenly the Mother 3 Love Theme in 8 bit kinda style started to go off.

"mmmhhm?" Lucas murmured rubbing his eye as he woke up. Red did not awaken, he was much too tired.

"Lucas, it's your phone." Lucario said softly as not to disturb Red. Lucas took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He mumbled groggily.

"Lucas? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. . .I was taking a nap. . ." Lucas lay his head against Shade's and nuzzling into her fur.

"Huh?. . .Wait a second kiddo where are you?"

"I'm with Lucario and Red and Shade. . ." He murmured.

"What? Who's Shade? What the heck? What's-. . .gah!" (That was more like a "gah!" of "What are your talking about?" rather than a "gah!" of "OH NO! MONSTER!")

"Um, Lucas, go back to bed, I'll talk with Ike." Lucario got on the line and Lucas nodded hanging up and falling fast asleep again.

"Hey Ike. Look, I've got everything under control. Shade is my friend, she's a crocotta. She's got Lucas and Red resting on her back, the two of them are really tired. We need a new plan. We know that there's a ton of weird creatures all over here, and we can't just leave all the others to fend for themselves. Unfortunately, We can't contact them. For some reason, we can only contact people we've encountered already that are in the castle. . .why do you suppose that could be?"

". . .okay that's just scary." Ike replied after two seconds of silence. "I don't know. . .but if that's the case, we better find everyone as fast as possible and get out."

"You got it." Lucario agreed, and with that he hung up. He looked over to see Lucas had gone fast asleep once more. Shade softly licked Lucario's cheek and continue to pad down the hall with him. . .

"Okay kids, that's my list of charms, so now I'll educate you on some things that go bump in the night. Then I'll get to the rest of the supplies." Bowser pulled up a chair and allowed Sheik, Pit, and Roy to sit down as well. Bowser pulled out a thick book and opened it up. "We'll start with the basics, then go on from there." He smiled pointing at a creature on a page. "This is a gargoyle. They can be nearly any size. These guys are pretty dangerous. Because what they kill isn't limited to the size of their bellies. They don't eat because they are made of stone and can come to life. They just kill for the entertainment."

"What would we use against one?" Roy asked inquisitively.

"Okay, the hard thing about these guys is they are made of stone. However, if you have a nice hammer or a chisel, that spooks 'em to leave you be." Bowser flipped a page with one clawed hand and placed a small easy-to-carry mallet in Sheik's hands with the other. He pointed down at another creature "This guy is called a Hydra. Now These things can be killed in one of two ways; One is you can slice off all their heads at the same time. If you only slice one of them off then THREE TO SEVEN more can grow back depending on the breed of Hydra. So you have to make sure you chop it's heads all off if you plan on doing it this way. The other way is hit it right in the chest with it's own poison." Bowser put the book down for a moment and reach behind him. He pulled up a set of arrows with thick protective covers on them, though the group could see through just enough that a dried purple liquid was on them. "Now, if one of you chooses to do it this way, I will warn you. NEVER LET THE TIP OF THE ARROW EVEN TOUCH YOU. If it pierces your skin, the poison is so strong it can KILL you. Got it?" Bowser growled. Pit, Sheik, and Roy nodded. "Good." He handed the pack of arrows to Sheik, who placed them in the pouch Bowser had given them. Bowser continued on with other strange creatures and beings, handing them new items to use against them. All eyes were on him as the expert at magic taught them new things of how to survive this treacherous castle. . .

Mewtwo put a paw to his chin, still studying. It seemed as if he had been doing it for hours. But he had no idea exactly how long he had been sitting here. he just hoped the others were okay. He looked over to see that Pikachu had finally curled up in Toon Link's lap and fell fast asleep. Mewtwo felt a sudden tap on his shoulder and turned to see Captain Falcon.

"Hey," He whispered. "Snake and I have a few books you might wanna check out." He handed Mewtwo a bookbag filled with thick books that were filled with pages turned yellow from age, though they looked fine in every other way.

"Okay, thank you Falcon." Mewtwo whispered taking the bag. He looked over at Toon Link for a short moment in thought. "Falcon," Mewtwo murmured to him quietly. "Would you bring Snake over here? I'd like to speak with you both. This is of utmost importance." Captain Falcon nodded. He walked over to Snake and tapped him on the shoulder. And from a distance Mewtwo could here them Whispering. They both walked up to Mewtwo and asked what it was.

"Look, I've been thinking for a while. And I've began to consider that we can't do this without worrying about the little ones." He looked over to Toon Link. "We should all be extremely worried, the only one of the children we know is safe is Toon Link because he's with us. . .We sent Kirby out to find the others and we haven't heard from him in since. . .I'd like you two to go out and see if you can find any of them. Okay?" Mewtwo whispered. The two fighters looked at each other and then nodded. "Okay, then I'd like you to keep in contact with me, and alert me whenever something happens. Understand?"  
"Yes we do! We'll find 'em!" Captain Falcon whispered.

"Good Luck." Mewtwo nodded to them. And both men walked out of the library to find the others. . .

"Hey Mario, I'm-ah wondering if Lucas, Red and Lucario are all-ah right." Luigi looked to his brother.

"Let's-ah call again." Mario took out the phone and dialed it.

"Howdy, this is Lucario speaking!" Lucario's voice came though.

"Oh Lucario! We thought-ah that-ah you were dead!" Mario breathed a breath of relief. "Why didn't you get-ah our call last-ah time?" Mario asked.

"Oh that! No we're fine now. You see we were. . .never mind. Long story." Lucario decided it was better if he didn't go into detail on the escapade.

"Ah, so where are-ah you now?" Mario asked.

"Were in one of the corridors. . .on what appears to be the second floor. . .But exactly where we are I don't know." Lucario sighed.

"Okie dokie. Well, just-ah keep-ah your eyes peeled and be on-ah guard." Mario wished the pokemon luck and then he hung up.

"It's good that they are okay. I want to do my best and get you all out of here alive." Giratina looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, were will-ah you go if-ah we ever get-ah the castle back?" Luigi asked.

"Or Better-ah yet. . .will we get-ah the castle back?" Mario pondered as the three of them continued walking. . .

In the kennel, the silence was broken by the opening of a pokeball. In the dark, two aquamarine eyes glanced around nervously. Soft walking was heard and soon. . .the place was left quiet again. But the brawl bar now had a few lights on. And holding a flashlight close to her face, was a very scared and nervous Jigglypuff. Where was everyone?. . .they were here a while ago. . .they could be heard even from the pokeball. . .but then it was quiet for quite a few hours. . .and then she was able to get out of her Pokeball. But now no one was around . . .she was very scared. . . she wanted to call for help. . .but. . .something she didn't want to hear her might come. . .she then felt a light spark in her brain and climbed over the counter. She quickly dialed the phone. . .

"He isn't-ah in-ah there either!" Dr. Mario yelped.

"Well. . .where could he be?" Young Link hollered.

"Pichu Pichu!" Pichu was yelping as the tetris theme 8 bit style went off.

"Hold on I'll-ah get it!" Dr. Mario grabbed the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Dr. Mario's residence." he listened for a while. "What?. . .What-ah do you mean that-ah there's no one in-ah the place?" He shouted.

"Huh?" Young Link asked looking out from the hall. Dr. Mario held up his hand and continued to listen.

"Is-ah ANYONE still-ah there Jiggly?. . .Ah, yes. You don't-ah know, that's-ah very accurate. . .well. . .Okay, hold on we're-ah comin-. . .dangerous?. . .Okie Dokie, we'll be fine. We weren't smashers for-ah nothing." He hung up and got an even more serious look on his face. "Young-ah Link, get-ah together your things. Remember to-ah bring your-ah Deku shield and-ah your Kokiri sword. We are going back-ah in business for-ah a while. . ." Dr. Mario got out a duffel bag and opened a HUGE medicine cabinet. He began to put quite a few things in his duffel bag. Young Link dashed around the corner after gathering together his stuff in a rug-sack.

"C'mon Pichu! Let's go!" Young Link grabbed a pokeball off of a counter and placed it in his rug-sack. He got a few Pokemon Items out of the cabnet Dr. Mario had opened as well and whistled for Pichu. Pichu leaped onto his shoulder and grinned. "Where we going Dr. Mario?" Young Link asked patting Pichu.

"We're going to help-ah the other Smashers. They are all apparantally lost-ah in the mansion or-ah something."

"But it's like. . .you know. . .nighttime?. . .Did you give me a curfew for no reason?" Young Link cocked his head.

"This is-ah much more important than-ah a curfew. Roy will-ah have to wait." Dr. Mario looked Young Link in the eyes. Young Link imediately understood that their friends could be in danger.

Like Mario, Link, and Pikachu, they would have to try their best to save their friends.

"Let's-ah go." Dr. Mario winked and the three ran out the door and into the night to find their friends. . . .

* * *

Don't you just love how awesome this is getting?

I had a good time with this chapter. I dunno about you, but I felt it was getting a little boring. So I was sitting here, and was like. "Oh, so Roy gets to go out and kick some butt, but not Dr. Mario, Young Link and Pichu? All because Roy is a Redhead?(I know, lame reason XD) NO WAY! Let's stur up some action! And let's bring in another character while were at it!"

I hope you had as good a time reading this as I had writing.

If you liked it, review. If not well, let me make myself clear:

I have near to 100 reviews, maybe right now it's 83, but that's still close to 100.

Now, all of those reviews are positive and praise when it's due, and offer _nice_ tips where it's not.

So if you flame, to let you know, I have got 83 reviews that are kind. And then you, Who do you think I'm going to listen to? One flame, or 83 reviews that say "Keep up the nice work."?

You probably figure that most authors just write something because they know that some people will lap it up and wait for more. That's not me. I LOVE my work, I take pride in it and I want it to be the best it can be. I never release anything unless I know that it is of my 110 percent or higher. I try to make my best, better. I only release my finest work for you to see. If you don't think my work is satisfactory for you, too bad, it's my best. My work is my child. I hate kids, not my work. My work is special to me, and insulting it is one of the STUPIDEST things to do.

So, you think I write crud? Don't bother me about it. You hate it? Good, keep your opinion to yourself.

OMG! I just realized! Whatever you say is an OPINION! So, I don't have to take it to heart! Hahaha! I am so smart! (S-M-R-T! XD) Obviously I'll take what I _want _to heart. Like nice comments and friendly tips.

Harassing me about MY work, that is MY pride and joy, means you are basically playing Russian Roulette. Asking for trouble I mean.

And you are not only doing that, but you are wasting your time as well as mine, because I won't listen to you if ya ain't got nothin' nice to say!

I haven't broken any rules, I haven't done anything wrong. I don't know if you ever heard this, but hopefully your mommy and daddy taught you:

If you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!

Okay! Glad I got that out! Sorry my fans, flamer issue with my friends. I don't like flames.

So, that being said, I hop you liked it and thank you for reading!

See ya Super Smashers!


	26. Chapter 25

Where we last left our heroes. . .

Roy, Bowser, Pit, Sheik

Status- Together

Current Location- Bowser's secret spell room. . .thingy.

Plan- Learn up on the monsters that may roam the castle

Other- Bowser is an experienced Sorcerer.

Meta knight, Marth

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Run.

Other- Just discovered Marth is an experienced Reptile fighter.

Mario, Luigi, Giratina

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- None to be sure of

Captain Falcon, Snake

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find the children

Other- Just split away from Mewtwo and company.

Peach

Status- Alone

Current Location- Older Library

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Mewtwo, Samus, Toon Link, Pikachu

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Research

Other- Unknown

Ike, Link

Status- Together

Current Location- Heading down to the Cerberus pit

Plan- Make sure Lucas and company are all right

Other- Link is in Lupine form

Shade, Lucario, Lucas, Red

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Think of a new plan

Other- Lucario has discovered that All of the currently found groups can only contact people they have found.

Jigglypuff

Status- Alone

Current Location- Brawl Bar

Plan- Get help and find out what's going on

Other- Has contacted the Melee rejects

Dr. Mario, Young Link, Pichu

Status- Together

Current Location- Currently outside of the castle

Plan- Find out what's going on and help out the Brawlers

Other- Have just left their apartment in Downtown Smashville

Tristan, Galactica Knight

Status- Together

Current Location- Outside of Wyvern Pit

Plan- . . .WAIT A MINUTE! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED MY OWN OC FOR HOW LONG? I gotta get them back in the story.

Other-. . .you know, up there in Plan.

Important Plot twists-

Any fighters in the castle can only contact fighters they have met up with or contacted before. The only exception is someone who they have contacted, they can contact them. (Confusing, I know.)

The Melee rejects are coming to help.

That's it.

Oh, and please pardon the awful mistake I might have of mixing up Young Link and Toon Link. I don't know why I mix their names up. I understand them being similar and all, but their names is the last thing I should mix up. I'll do my best to avoid doing this, but hey, no one's perfect.

I'm pretty sure "The Others" Is getting annoying, especially when I'm writing a whole novel with it all over. So now, I'll use "And Company". So I'll obviously refer to one person and say "and company." (Or "The Gang" which ever is more convenient at the time) More professional? Okay.

So, On with the story!

* * *

"Hey, that thing had an adder on it's tail. It's could've killed me. Just think, 'Hero of time: killed by a Siamese dog and a snake' pathetic. I'd rather die by Ganondorf, or a Demon, or something actually understandable." Link grumbled a bit.

The two ambled down back to the Cerberus pit, when a yelping shriek came from far behind them, they turned to see Marth running full speed at them. He came to a screeching halt and ran behind Link.

"IT'LL EAT ME!" Marth hollered and ducked out of sight behind the coal colored wolf.

"What'll eat you?" Ike asked.

"THE WYVERN!" Marth squeaked before quieting completely.

"Marth. . .weren't you with Meta knight?" Link looked behind himself over to Marth. Just on cue, Meta knight dashed down the hall and spun around swinging his sword wildly at the huge venom drooling reptile that was chasing him. Ike unsheathed his sword and Link got into fighting stance.

"I HATE dragons." Marth muttered. (Marth, this isn't in the dragon family :D)

"I'll die by this thing!" Link called out bravely and leaped across the floor and over to the huge reptile. He gashed his fangs at it, and it decided that it wanted something bigger to eat, like a wolf. It snapped it's drool covered jowls at Link and lowered a bit. It waved it's tail in the air and began to aim for Link's neck. This gave Meta knight enough time to slice at it's back legs. It let out a shrill roar and slammed Link against the wall with its tail as it spun to face it's attacker. Meta knight however, ran underneath its legs and caught up with Marth and Ike (Who were standing there with nothing to do XD) Ike ran up to it next and did Aether on it. It spun at him it's tongue dangling out of it's mouth and it's teeth dripping with saliva.

"Ike get out of the way it might gash you!" Marth hollered. Ike. . .kinda let out a girlish scream as it snatched his cape and yanked him off his feet. Link shook his head free of dizziness and jumped onto the creature's back the best he could and grappled down on one of it's wings. It let go of Ike giving him the freedom to run behind it, grab to its tail so he wouldn't get stung, and then began kicking it in the legs. The Wyvern (Since it has two teenagers latched onto it trying to kill it.) began to swing it's head around shrieking, It flung off Ike and bashed him against the wall, knocking him out. Link clamped down his jaws hard onto it's neck now to get a firm grip. He grasped onto it's sides with his claws and wrapped his forelegs tight around it's throat. Its shrill roar filled the hallway. Meta knight was busy twisting his wings tighter and tighter together until he let them loose and he propelled forward super fast. He slashed at it's stomach and flew back underneath it, slashing again. It let out a shriek of pain and reared up. Link let go and flipped backward. He and the Wyvern locked eyes and just growled at each other Link wanted to make a move to grab Ike's body and get outta there. But the Wyvern just kept staring Link down as if daring him to make a move. Marth bit his knuckle trying to think of a way to help. He suddenly felt a spark light in his brain. The Wyvern had tons of saliva coming down from it's mouth and the skin on its belly and wings was slashed open by Meta knight and Link. His brain began to pulse and an idea came into his head. He unsheathed his sword and somersaulted underneath the Wyvern and in front of Link. He ran his sword through the sticky puddle of drool and spun around jabbing it into the Wyvern's stomach. He then leaped over it and stabbed its wing before landing and spinning around. The creature let out a screech of agonizing pain. Link grabbed up Ike by his cloak, swung his limp body onto his back and ran around the screaming reptile.

"RUN! THE POISON JUST HURTS THE WYVERN! IT WON'T KILL IT!" Meta knight hollered and waited up for Link just one more second before spinning around and bolting down the corridor. Marth and Link did the same and the three came to a screeching hault, as a huge three headed dog towered right in front of them. The three just looked up at it with eyes the size of dinner plates. Link's tail was in between his legs. Even though he had come in contact with it before, It was still intimidating and freaked him out. The snake on it's back end hissed and bared it's fangs. Behind them the sound of huge foot steps and tough skin on stone sounded. The three swordsmen backed against the wall.

"Crap. . ." Link murmured as he crouched low to the ground, Ike's body dangling from his back. The two beasts locked eyes, each challenging the other to take the prey between them. They then grabbed and slashed at each other roaring and barking and hissing. They snapped their jaws at each other and began to fight viciously. That gave time for the group to run down the opposite hall. The three of them were left breathing heavily.

"Everyone okay?" Meta knight asked.

"Except for Ike we're fine." Link let Ike softly slide off his back and on the stone floor. Marth touched to Ike's wrist and waited for a moment.

"He's got a pulse. . .but it's super slow." He sighed holding up his top half the best he could (Ike _is_the lightest heavy-weight smasher) Link turned back into his Hylian form and helped Marth hold him up.

"Don't worry, he'll live." Link shook his head. He turned into a wolf again and motioned for Ike to be put on his back once more. Marth pushed Ike's body up on Link's back and the group slinked further away from the pit where the dueling Monsters were. . .

"How long do we have to keep walking?" Young Link complained as he trotted after Doctor Mario.

"Shh!" Doctor Mario spun around and put his finger to his lips. "It is an odd-ah hour of-ah the night! People might-ah think we're up-ah to something!"

"Well we _are_. . ." Muttered Young Link.

"And to answer your-ah question. Just remember how-ah far the Place we stayed at is-ah from here."

"I haven't been there for so long I don't know if I can remember." Young Link murmured softly, clutching to his backpack a little tighter. Pichu's ears swiveled around, picking up even the tiniest noises.

"It's-ah not too far. We should-ah be there in-ah no time. If you don't-ah count-ah the plain." Doctor Mario chuckled and rubbed his nose before walking onward. Young Link let out a short groan, but trotted after him without saying anything. The two simply walked all the way through Smashville and crossed the bridge over the river. Then they'd have to cross the huge plain before they could actually get onto the Smashing grounds. Pichu leaped down from Young Link's shoulders and lead the way, sniffing out the way. Young Link and Doctor Mario followed behind him, prepared for any attacks. . .

"Mewtwo. . .?" Toon Link rubbed his eyes and blinked up groggily.

"Oh. Toon Link, You woke up?" Mewtwo looked over at the child.

"Yeah. . .how long have we been here?. . ." Toon Link murmured. Mewtwo sighed, he wasn't quite sure how much time had passed.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Mewtwo sighed. "But you'll be out of here in no time." Mewtwo continued on.

"Wha? (I purposely left out the "t" BTW) What do you mean?" Toon Link sat up, waking Pikachu.

"I've sent Captain Falcon and Snake to find the other kids. Then they'll come back and get you so they can get you out of the castle." Mewtwo replied.

"You mean you don't think that we can do anything?" Toon Link's eyes narrowed "We may be a little shorter than you, but we can fight! What makes you think we can't?"  
"Nothing, I just want to get you out of here. It's not safe. And I don't want anything to happen to you or any of the other children." Mewtwo shook his head. Toon Link sat up.

"Hmph! I've fought ghosts and phantoms before! I'm a pro! Why don't you realize that?" Toon Link put Pikachu on the counter and ran out of the room.

"TOON LINK! GET BACK HERE!" Mewtwo shouted. he was about to run after him, but he just groaned and sat down. "If that child doesn't want to get out of here, he can stay." Mewtwo was sick of people running off anyways. If he tried to go after them, he'd go crazy.

"Hey Mewtwo, I found some books on old castles, maybe this place is in here." Samus came back from a little search for some books. "Hey, where's Toon Link? He was sleeping right here." Samus looked at Toon Link's spot.

"He ran off on me!" Mewtwo grunted, agitated.

"What? You can't just let him run off!" She snapped.

"Hey he ran off because he didn't want to leave!"  
"Urgh! That kid will get himself KILLED! We have to tell the others to look out for him." Samus picked up her phone. She called up Snake and told him to keep an eye out for Toon Link. Then she gathered up the books, placed them down on the table, and ran out of the room after Toon Link.

"Samus!" Mewtwo hollered in a whisper. He let out a groan and sat down. If people just kept running around the castle, they'd never get out. . .

"Toon Link! Toon Link!" Samus shouted as she turned on the glowing function on her power suit. She had to find him fast before he got lost. "Where ARE you? You can't just run around this place! You could get killed if you do!" Samus yelled down the hallways that zigzagged around the library. She sighed as she heard her voice echo, bouncing off the walls. She'd just have to walk around until she found him. She'd have to be quick, she wanted to stay out of the unknown routes of the castle, and only go near the areas she knew. Hopefully Toon Link would do the same. She walked softly about in the halls with her missile launcher ready to fire in case something were to happen. Anyways, she was walking until she saw a figure running towards her.

"Samus! Samus! Help!" It was the voice of a young girl. As she got closer, Samus' eyes widened and she knelt down. The girl ran into Samus' arms and began to sniffle quietly.

"Nana! Oh my gosh! Thank God you're safe." Samus let out a breath of relief.

"Samus. . .I. . .I can't find Popo anywhere. . ." Nana whimpered.

"Don't worry we're gonna find everyone and get out of here. Some of the others and I were together and Toon Link ran off. I'm looking for him right now. We'll find Popo too." Samus calmed her and stood up, she motioned for Nana to follow her and the two walked down the hallway further. . .

Toon Link meanwhile had just kept running and running until he would be far out of reach from those who would run after him. He stopped when he felt he had run far enough. He took a few heavy breaths as he leaned over. After he calmed down, he looked around, his eyes growing concerned. . .he didn't remember where this was. . .Had he even been this way?. . .He couldn't go back. . .but. . .where was he?. . ."Hello?" he murmured softly, hoping another fighter might be near. "Anyone?" . . .he shivered in place. . .he was alone in the dark, and. . .oh no. . .he left his fairy back in the library (Bet you all forgot about it huh?). . .he had no light at all. . .and what was worse was he was alone. . .or at least. . .away from those that could help him. "HELP! HELP! ANYONE!" He hollered loudly. he was too far from the library for anyone from there to hear him. he took out the Phantom sword and gripped it with quivering hands. He knew he shouldn't be scared. he had fought ghosts. . .but. . .he always had someone, even if it was just a little fairy with him. . .and he never fought ghosts. . .or anything in the pure dark. . .or in a place he had never before seen. . .or could see. . . "SOMEONE HELP ME!" His shouts bounced off the wall, but no one was near enough to hear him. . .

* * *

YAY! I bet you weren't expecting an update! Well, I hope you liked it! I'll get back to Tristan and GK in a while so don't worry ;) If you liked, review, if not, keep your opinion to yourself. have a nice day!


	27. Chapter 26

Where we last left our heroes. . .

Captain Falcon and Snake

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find the Kids and get them out of here

Other- Just left the Library

Nana and Samus

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find Popo and Toon Link

Other- Samus just teamed up with Nana

Marth, Link, Ike, Meta knight

Status- Together

Current Location- Nearby the Wyvern's turf

Plan- Unknown

Other- Ike is unconscious. Marth is an Experienced Reptile Wrangler

Bowser, Pit, Roy, Sheik

Status- Together

Current Location- Bowser's spell room

Plan- Study up and get supplies

Other- Bowser is an Experienced Sorcerer

Jigglypuff

Status- Alone

Current Location- In the Brawl bar

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Doctor Mario, Pichu, Young Link

Status- Together

Current Location- Outside of the Castle

Plan- Rescue the others

Other- Unknown

Mario, Luigi and Giratina

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Luigi is an experienced Ghost catcher.

Lucas, Lucario, Red, Shade

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Peach

Status- Alone

Current Location- Old Library

Plan- Unknown

Other- Hasn't be seen in a while. . .

Tristan, Galactica Knight

Status- Together

Current Location- Near Wyvern's Turf

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Mewtwo, Pikachu

Status- Together

Current Location- Library

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Toon Link

Status- Alone

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Just ran off. Though an experienced ghost fighter, he is helpless in the pitch black

Important Plot Twists- Nana has been located.

So here we go!

* * *

"C'mon Ike! Wake up!" Link began to shake him as soon as they had found a hiding place.

"You stay here and make sure he's still alive. I'm going to stand watch so neither of those monsters comes over here." Meta knight whispered before spinning around and gripping his sword lightly, leaving Link and Marth to find a way to wake up Ike.

"Oh! What if we tried CPR?" Marth asked.

"We need him to wake up, not get his blood flowing. His circulation's fine. See? His pulse is speeding up a bit." Link showed Marth Ike's wrist and that his pulse was coming back. Marth began to think some more.

"If only we had someone who could help with medicine. . ." Marth sighed. Ike's body just lay there, The faintest rise of his chest gave comfort to the two swordsmen to know that their friend was still alive.

"Why don't you call one of the others? We can get Ike some medical attention and we can get back with them." Meta knight called over. Link's face lit up and he dialed his phone. He decided he'd call Sheik. You couldn't be Sheik if you couldn't fix everything just right after all.

"Hello?" Sheik picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hey Sheik! This is Link. Ike's been knocked out. And we need to get him some medical attention. Can you help us?" Link asked.

"Okay stay calm, don't worry we'll make sure Ike's okay. Look at the map and tell me where you are." Sheik changed the function on her phone so it would show the map.

"We're in a big hallway with a statue of a dude on a horse." Link replied into the phone.

"Alright, go north until you come to a small corridor. There you take a two rights and you'll find a staircase. Go up it and knock on the trap door at the top, we're up here and we found Bowser."

"Okay thanks. We'll be right there." Link hung up.

"What's wrong with Ike?" Pit asked.

"He got knocked unconscious. He needs some medical help. Bowser, do you have anything that can help?" Sheik asked.

"Do I? Piff! Of course I do! Now just give me a minute to get it out." Bowser got up and browsed through he shelves which were lined with potions and strange things in odd-looking bottles with corks on top. While Bowser searched, Pit, Roy and Sheik waited. . .

"Uh-oh. . ." Meta knight let out a murmur.

"What is it?" Marth whispered over.

"Look who came out." Meta knight pointed to a hissing Wyvern, barking came from down the hallway, so The Cerberus must have chased it out of the hall.

"How are we going to get Ike out with that thing here?" Link groaned.

"_We_aren't. One of us is. We need to spilt up." Meta knight answered. The two boys nodded. "One of us needs to make a distraction, and one other is going to bring Ike to Sheik. Whoever's left can get backup, we're tired as it is and we'll need more fighters to get rid of it."

"Works for me." Marth agreed. Link nodded. "I can take that lizard. I've delt with dragons and if this is anything like one at all, it'll be an average battle." Marth whispered.

"I can bring Ike to Sheik." Link answered.

"Alright, I'll go get some back up for you Marth." Meta knight whispered.

"So it's settled, I'll go distract it now." Marth gripped a stone in his hand. The three nodded and took to their plan. "HEY CRAP HEAD!" Marth yelled and flung the rock. It knocked the Wyvern in the head and grabbed its attention without trouble. Meta knight did dimensional cape around the battle and ran off to get Marth some backup. Link turned into a wolf, slung Ike onto his back and ran as fast as he could to find Sheik. Marth continued to yell insults to the Wyvern as he blocked with his sword. . .

Link had very little trouble getting Ike over to Sheik, The only difficulty was that Ike was rather heavy. but Link was able to get him up the stair without much trouble. Pit and Roy then hoisted him up and Link took on his Hylian form.

"Ah! Good he's here, now let me look at him to make sure nothing is too serious." Bowser took Ike and layed him out on the table. After a few minutes of looking him over he finally stated Ike's condition.

"I've seen worse. He doesn't have any serious brain damage. It's just a knock out. Luckily he has no internal bleeding, but we should wake him up." Bowser then uncapped a bottle filled with tiny white grains and waved the fumes under Ike's nose. Ike's eyes opened and he sat up.

"How did you do that?" Roy asked amazed, as if Bowser had performed a magic trick.

"It's nothing big. It's not even sorcery. It's just a little smelling salt. Perks you right up." Bowser chuckled.

"Urgh. . .my head." Ike rubbed the side of his head.

"Good, you're okay." Link breathed.

"Wait. . .what happened?" Ike asked, unaware of how the fight between the Cerberus and Wyvern ended.

"You got knocked out, we were cornered by both the Wyvern and the Cerberus but they started fighting each other so we managed to get out. I got you over to these guys and we woke you up." Link explained. Ike nodded and sat up.

"So, where are Marth and Meta knight now?" Ike asked.

"Marth's fighting the Wyvern because the Cerberus chased it out of it's den. Meta knight went to get backup." Link answered. "Right now we're going to stay here though." Ike nodded and got up.

"I supposed I should go back to informing you of how to handle these creatures again?" Bowser Looked to the group. They all nodded. "Very well then." And Boswer continued to teach them on how to battle the monsters that lay around each corner. . .

"Finally!. . . now how do we get up?" Young Link asked. looking upon the huge castle wall.

"Don't-ah you have arrows?" Doctor Mario questioned.

"Yeah." Young Link nodded.

"Do you-ah have-ah rope?" he asked again. Young Link nodded. He then saw where Doctor Mario was going and pulled out a coil of rope and his arrows. He aimed at the very top of the wall and shot the arrow, watching it fly until it embedded itself into the stone. he let out a soft grunt of annoyance as the arrow hit a little lower than he would have liked. He then pulled the end still on the ground and held it so it was nice and tight.

"Pichu, climb the rope okay?" Young Link pointed along the rope with one hand while holding it in the other. Pichu nodded and then scampered up the rope. He them hooked himself onto the wall and pulled out the arrow, the climbed along the wall until he was at the top. He stuck the arrow in the stone and make sure it was tight in there. he then flicked his tail to Young Link and Doctor Mario in approval of them coming up. Young Link grabbed hold with both hands and began inching up the wall. He finally reached the top and motioned for Doctor Mario to do the same. Soon enough all three of them were on the wall and could answer the call for help. . .

Meta knight didn't have too much luck with going to find some help. The Cerberus had tracked him and cornered him. His life depended on him being rock still. he could've done dimensional cape. he could have flown. But he was too frightened to do either. He felt helpless and scared. He was alone so yelling for help wouldn't make a difference. . .He wasn't scared of anything!. . .He never had to go to anyone for help before. . .had he? If he did, who was it he went to?. . .suddenly the person came into his head. . .But they were so far away!. . .they had a space speeder though. If they could just hurry. . .Meta knight slowly reached for him phone, The Cerberus growling each second he inched closer. He kept his eyes on the monster as he dialed. The answering machine came on. But he could care less.  
"ARTHUR HELP ME!" He yelled before the Cerberus lunged at him and he somersaulted under its legs. He ran at full speed away from it. "Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up!" He begged as he turned off the phone and ran, the Cerberus hot on his trail. . .

To be continued. . .

* * *

Leave it to Metaknight4ever to cut short on the interesting part. And leave it to Metaknight4ever to bring in more unnecessary (Well, there necessary but you're probably sick of my fangirlism) characters. XD

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! I worked really hard on this! Got all the editing, spell checking, and other stuff done in one afternoon!

I know it was kinda short, sorry about that.

Ta-ta!


	28. Chapter 27

Ha! I bet you thought I'd never come back!

This is gonna be one of those "Not much progress but it had to be done" chapters.

Where we last left our heroes. . .

Marth

Status- Alone

Current Location- On the Wyvern's turf

Plan- Distract and possibly kill the Wyvern

Other- Just split up from Meta knight, Ike and Link. Marth is an experienced Reptile wrangler

Ike, Link, Bowser, Pit, Roy, Sheik

Status- Together

Current Location- Bowser's sorcery room

Plan- Educate on mythical creatures of the castle

Other- Bowser is an experienced Sorcerer. Ike has been woken up.

Nana, Samus

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find Popo and Toon Link

Other- Unknown

Mewtwo, Pikachu

Status- Alone

Current Location- Library

Plan- Unknown

Other- Unknown

Shade, Red, Lucas, Lucario

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Shade knows the routes of the castle

Captain Falcon, Snake

Status- Together

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Find the kids and get them out of here

Other- Unknown

Toon Link

Status- Alone

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Unknown

Other- Experienced Ghost slayer, but helpless in the dark

Meta knight

Status- Alone

Current Location- Unknown

Plan- Run like heck away from the Cerberus

Other- Has just dialed someone to help him, is currently running from the Cerberus

Jigglypuff

Status- Alone

Current Location- Brawl Bar

Plan- Wait for help from Doctor Mario, Young Link, and Pichu

Other- Unknown

Doctor Mario, Pichu

Status- Together

Current Location- Exterior of the castle

Plan- Save the others' sorry tail ends

Other- All are experienced fighters

Here we go!

* * *

The Wyvern hissed and backed into the darkness as Marth scared it off.

"Yeah! You ever come back and try and fight me again and I'll put you on my mantel! You'll make a nice little decoration!" Marth hollered after the creature. Once it was no longer visible, Marth brushed himself off. "Okay that wasn't too hard. . .now to find Meta knight. . .um. . .he went that way." Marth walked down the hall Meta knight had gone down. After a while of walking, he noticed that Meta knight was nowhere to be seen or found. "Meta!. . .Helloooo!. . .Where are you?" Marth just listened as the only thing to be heard was his echo bouncing off the walls. . .

* * *

Meta knight had been running for some time, but he was still going as fast as he could. By now he was further out of the Cerberus' range, he leaped up onto a beam that stretched across the ceiling and held to it for dear life. He shut his eyes tight and pressed his mask up against the beam so he wouldn't have to see the Cerberus when it caught up. Sure enough the huge wolf-like beast skid to a halt just below him and began to sniff around furiously for him. Meta knight climbed to the top of the beam and curled up tightly, his eyes not opening up a crack. The Cerberus gave a growl of annoyance and searched around some more. Meta knight was asking himself how it couldn't smell him yet, it had walked over where he leaped onto the beam about four times. He didn't make any movement whatsoever, including breathing, therefore his skin began to turn white. The Cerberus's heads barked for a few seconds and then began to go back the way that they had run. Meta knight only released his breath when he was positive that it was far away. But he still didn't climb down, for fear it might come back. He sat up and hugged himself, eyes still shut tight. His heart was beating so fast he wondered if it'd come out of his chest. . .

* * *

Shade finally came to a hault and lay down, taking both Lucas and Red off her back gently and laying them against her side.

"So. . .if we can't contact anyone unless we've encountered them. . .and we're trying to get everyone out of here safely. . .how do we do that?" Lucario sat down next to her. In her growls and soft barks, she answered,

_I'm not sure, but I'll do my best to help you. You must follow my lead though, many of the creatures that now roam the castle are hostile._

"Yeah, such as deadly Crocottas, attacking people unless they've got killer looks." Lucario looked at her. She let out a growl of amusement. Lucario shook his head with a smile and then cleared his throat "Okay then. But I'm still a little confused, where do we start to look? All of the people we're looking for scattered and they could be anywhere in the entire castle." Lucario sighed. Shade gave a groan of annoyance. Then she looked over at Lucas and Red, who were fast asleep against her belly. She looked back at Lucario and told him that their main worry was finding any children. "Smart thinking. So. . .let me see if I can remember how many of the kids we still need to find. . .Ness, Popo and Nana. . .yep, only three. We'll worry about them first. But how about we worry about these two for now? They look wiped." Lucario knelled down. Shade nodded and lay her head down. Both canines scanned the area around them, protecting the two children. . .

* * *

"And that's a nice ring, so don't lose it. I want to use it for more than just killing werewolves." Bowser sighed dreamily, thinking of Peach as he handed a silver ring to Pit.

"Say Bowser, what would we use against a Wyvern?" Ike asked, sitting up a little more.

"Oh, glad you brought that up Ike," Bowser gave a fang-filled smile. "Wyverns are difficult to kill because you need to have years of training to know how to fight these creatures safely. But they are kind of dumb. The best way I've found to deal with them is food. They aren't like normal dragons at all. They have no benovelence, no honor, no significant intelligence, and no thoughts upon things other than finding their next meal and a mate every so often." Bowse smirked. "Try this meat, it's wrapped in a special paper that blocks out all traces of it, but once you unwrap it, it'll reak up the whole place with blood and flesh scent." Bowser gave Sheik a parsel, wrapped in a thick white paper. Bowser continued on with his teachings of strange and mystical creatures. "Now the next one I give you will seem a little strange considering the magical junk I've already given you." Bowser held up a revolver and gave it to Sheik as well. "That's in case you run into any Chupacabras. They suck blood, and anything non-human will make a nice treat for them. Even those discretely a non-human will be close enough to a meal for this critter, so Pit, you'd better watch your back if any of these things are around." Bowser said sternly. He also handed Sheik some gunpowder and bullets. Pit looked nervously at his wings but shook his head and looked back at Bowser.

"Lesse. . .werewolves, vampires, evil dragons, wyverns, Chupes, Cockatrice. . .oh! Mummies," Bowser reached behind a desk and held up a spell book. "Rusty on how to deal with Mummies." He murmured. "That ahnk I gave you will work, but using a spell might help. . .oh. . .none of you know how. . .you know what? When we're done I'll go out with you. You'll need my sorcery as well as help carrying all that junk." Bowser let out an amused growl. The group nodded, Bowser _was_ the only one who knew sorcery. Besides, he was the biggest and strongest of the group too. . .

* * *

"I hope Popo's okay. . ." Nana murmured forlornly.

"Hey, Popo's probably fine. He probably just ran off because he was scared. I'm sure we'll find him." Samus spoke kindly to Nana.

"Hey, what's that?" Nana pointed at what was ahead of them. A faded sign hung over a large wooden door with black handles.

"Not sure, wanna check it out?" Samus asked gently. She was up for adventure, her body could withstand things that would kill a normal human, and she'd make sure Nana was safe and sound. Nana gave a very timid nod. Samus pulled on the handle and opened the door. A few spiders scampered out, and Nana let out a shreik. Samus pulled Nana out of the spiders' ways and hushed her softly. "I know you are scared, but please try not to scream. That might attract someone. . .or something." Nana's fear of something attacking them overcame the startle that the spiders gave her, and she immediately became quiet. Once the spiders were all gone, the two entered the room and began to look around. Samus walked about curious to see what this place was, while Nana carefully examined everywhere she was planning on stepping.

"What is this place?" Nana whispered.

"I'm not sure. . ." Samus shrugged. She then noticed a large wooden rack and walked over to it.

"Be careful!" Nana uttered oh so quietly.

"I will Nana, don't worry." Samus chuckled, and began to examine numerous bottles in the rack. She pulled out one and brushed off the dust, looking at the label, which read "Cult Wine". "Oh! I think we're in the bottlery!" Samus called over to Nana.

"The bottlery?" Nana tip-toed over to Samus' side.

"It's where the medival people kept their wine. See?" Samus showed Nana the bottle.

"Oh." Nana simply murmured. "I-I don't like it here. . .I'm scared."  
"Alright, in that case we can leave." Samus began to walk towards the door. Suddenly it shut tightly. The little light there was in Nana's eyes began to quiver. "Don't worry Nana we'll be okay." Samus said softly. Nana's eyes widened and she began to back up with a horrified look on her face. "What?" Samus suddenly grew concerned. She turned around to let out an ear-piercing scream. . .

* * *

"You hear that?" Young Link asked. Pichu's ears tilted a bit.

"No, hear-ah what?"  
"Sounded like a scream." Young Link shrugged.  
"Pi-chhuuuu" Pichu shook it's head.

"But it didn't sound like a bird. . ." Young Link murmured.

"If it-ah was a smasher they-ah can-ah hopefully take care of-ah themselves until we get-ah in the castle." Dr. Mario asured.  
"Okay." Young shrugged and followed Dr. Mario walking along the castle's tower-walls. . . .

To be continued. . .


	29. Chapter 28

Marth

Status: Alone

Current Location: On the Wyvern's turf

Plan: none

Other: Experienced Reptile wrangler

Ike, Link, Bowser, Pit, Roy, Sheik

Status: Together

Current Location: Bowser's sorcery room

Plan: Educate on mythical creatures of the castle

Other: Bowser is an experienced Sorcerer.

Nana, Samus

Status: Together

Current Location: Wine Storage

Plan: Find Popo and Toon Link

Other: Unknown

Mewtwo, Pikachu

Status: Together

Current Location: Library

Plan: Unknown

Other: Unknown

Shade, Red, Lucas, Lucario

Status: Together

Current Location: Unknown

Plan: Find the children

Other: Shade knows the routes of the castle

Captain Falcon, Snake

Status: Together

Current Location: Unknown

Plan: Find the kids and get them out of here

Other: Unknown

Toon Link

Status: Alone

Current Location: Unknown

Plan: Unknown

Other: Experienced Ghost slayer, but helpless in the dark

Meta knight

Status: Alone

Current Location: Unknown

Plan: None

Other: Lupophobic

Jigglypuff

Status: Alone

Current Location: Brawl Bar

Plan: Wait for help from Doctor Mario, Young Link, and Pichu

Other: Unknown

Doctor Mario, Pichu

Status: Together

Current Location: Exterior of the castle

Plan: Save the others' sorry tail ends

Other: All are experienced fighters

* * *

"Now, where should we look for the kids?" Captain Falcon asked  
"Well, First let's think of which ones we know the location of so we aren't running around for nothing." Snake chuckled. Captain Falcon took out his ringing phone (murmuring "Falcon-answer" under his breath) and looked at it.  
"Well according to the text I got from Mewtwo, we know where Lucas and Red are, and we lost Toon Link."  
"You mean *Gulp* 'lost' lost?" Snake wasn't one to cower at anything, but at this time, when there was a chance of death for anyone, he was afraid.  
"No, he just ran off. So that leaves Him, Popo, Nana, Kirby, and Ness." Captain Falcon replied, unaware that Nana had in fact, been found, simply trapped in a dangerous situation.

"Oh, phew." Snake breathed.

"Where might we find them?"  
"Well, scratch off Toon for now, he can go on a rampage and you'll never find him. Let's search for the other three, if he needs to be found he'll turn up." Snake murmured. Suddenly, they both heard a helpless cry of despair.

"Wh-what was that?" Captain Falcon jumped.  
"Maybe it's a crazy homicidal seventeen year old!" Both men shrieked at the thought.

"No! No! It's me! Mr. Game and Watch!" The voice called out, clearer. They looked up ahead to see the 2-dimensional little character sitting in a cage, helpless.  
"Oh my gosh! Hang on GW we'll get you out!" Captain Falcon prepared a fist. "FALCOOOOON PAWNCH!" He leaped up and broke the cage's bars in a single blow. He landed gracefully, and looked up at Mr. Game and Watch. He leaped out of the cage, using his parachute to get down safely.

"Thank you for saving me!" He looked up at the two men with nonexistent eyes. "I thought I'd be trapped in there forever!"  
"Who put you in there?" Snake asked, only to have the flat denizen grab his and Captain Falcon's hands.

"No time to talk! I'll tell you when we're at a safe distance!" He explained quickly. Both 3-Dimensional men were left feeling very confused.

* * *

"Run Nana! I'll get this Bole-vine Bozo!" Samus held up her laser whip and locked eyes with a minotaur. It had an oddly similar look to a Towtow, but still remained very cow-like.

Nana nodded briefly before dashing out fo sight and hiding amongst the barrels of wine. The humanoid Bull looked at Samus with eyes that told what it mouth couldn't say.

_I _love_ women. You are especially lovely, you'd be very tasty to eat._Samus kicked the thing in the groin and leaped backwards. The minotaur mooed in pain.

"How. Many. Stupid. Mythical. Creatures. Do. We. Have. To. MEET?" She screamed, grabbing the bull's nose ring and tossing the beast across the room. She came at it with the whip and began to lash at it. Nana remained huddled amongst the wine barrels, timid and scared. She never liked fighting, that's why she let Popo be the leader. She was scared of nearly everything, it was no wonder she got along so well with Lucas. She wanted so badly to cry, but she knew that if she did, that big scary monster might kill her. Samus meanwhile, had grabbed a rope attached to the ceiling and tied it around the bull's neck tightly. _Very_ tightly. "Come on Nana, let's go." She called over to the little girl, who scampered after her, and out of the door as fast as she could.

But the thing Samus had forgotten was that she may have tied the rope tight enough to make it lose consciousness.

But not too tight to kill the thing.

* * *

"So your-ah castle has-ah been having trouble lately?" Mario asked Giratina.  
"Yes. And sadly I have no clue what it is, so I cannot do anything about it." The ghost Pokemon nodded. "I was planning on leaving this place with my pokemon. I have known you have been living here for quite a while, and we ghost pokemon prefer to stay out of the way of you. Gets you a little too used to the fear to be afraid huh?" Mario and Luigi nodded. "However, as long as I live in this castle, I am in charge of whatever troubles happen to fall upon it. And as it's guardian, I cannot leave whenever things look bad." He continued forlornly.

"I have-ah an idea!" Luigi exclaimed. Mario and Giratina looked at him. "What if-ah we helped you, and-ah you and-ah your ghosts can-ah go wherever you please!" Giratinia's eye's lit up.  
"Really?" He asked "Oh, I would be most grateful." he looked thankfully to the two plumbers.

"Oh yes, we would-ah be happy to help-ah you. Right-ah bro?" Luigi turned to his brother.

"You betcha!" Mario winked. "So, what's-ah your problem exact-ah-ly?"

"Well, remember what I told you about there being no ghosts?" The two Italians nodded "Well I thought there wasn't. I thought the only 'ghosts' around were my ghost-pokemon. But now I'm having second thoughts. I sense thousands of spectoral creatures, but I only have a few hundred ghost pokemon. I summon all of my pokemon, and I still sense huge numbers of creatures throughout the castle. The most we'd do is send a few children scampering out of the dark hallways, and making a couple of adults eye the dark places with caution. But you explained to me about one of your children getting possessed by a ghost. I'd never allow one of my own to do such a thing. There's more to this problem than what I thought."

"Well don't-ah worry! We'll help-ah you!" Mario smiled confidently.

"Then-ah you can-ah go and-ah live where you please!" Luigi finished.

"I am forever in your debt." Giratina gave a stoic bow of thanks. "How do you plan to capture these fiends?"  
"First-ah we've got to know-ah who they work-ah for!" Luigi explained. "See, ghosts don't-ah just scare the heebie-bah-jeebies out of-ah people for-ah no reason. They do it cuz-ah they have a grudge. Now ghosts don't hold-ah the grudges all together unless-ah they all-ah work for someone who is-ah holding the biggest grudge of-ah them all!"

"Translation?" Mario asked. He really didn't get his brother's ghost obsession. Boos were all he needed to know about ghosts.

"Ghosts are the departed spirits of a person who has passed on. They have the personality of the person that they were in life. Would your arch nemesis and best friend hold the same grudges?" Mario shook his head. "Exactly, they're different people. Most ghosts don't hold all hold a grudge against the same person or group unless one of two things: One is that they have done something to their home that they don't like. Have they given you trouble before about remodeling the castle?"  
"No." Mario shook his head, feeling his moustache.

"Then that couldn't be it. The second, which your brother has explained, is that the ghosts have a leader who has a bone to pick with you."  
"English?" Mario asked.

"THE GHOST'S-AH HAVE PSYCHO MANIAC-AH LEADER!" Luigi screamed. Mario could aggravate him from time to time.

"Okay bro! Easy! I'm-ah sorry I asked!" Mario held up his white gloved hands. Luigi let out a breath and the group continued walking.

* * *

Snake peaked around a corner and held a thumb up to Captain Falcon and Mr. Game and Watch.

"So tell us," He sat down next to the Captain. "How did you get up there?"  
"It was horrible," Mr. Game and Watch sighed. "I had run from the ghost that went into the Brawl bar, and since I knew the routes of the castle-" Mr. Game and Watch cupped his hands over his mouth.

"What?" Captain Falcon leaned in. "You know the routes?"  
"I-I'm sorry! I was scared, I didn't think about getting out! I just wanted to run away!"

"You knew? How did you know?" Snake grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't hurt me!" The black figure begged.

"Tell us!" Captain Falcon egged on.

"Okay, okay." Mr. Game and Watch took Snake's hands from his shoulders. ". . .I may not have been in the first Super Smash Brothers. . .but I've been here for all three of the games we made." Captain Falcon was shell-shocked. He had met Mr. Game and Watch in Melee, back when Jody Summers was _his,_and not Blood Falcon's. (CF's facebook status was "It's complicated" for a reason.) He hadn't even known that Game and Watch was around until Melee came out.

"I was really bored the first one we made, you know, not having a schedule or anything. So I spent a lot of my time exploring the castle routes." Game and Watch rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry you didn't know." Snake and Captain Falcon were at a loss for words.

"So. . .tell us, what happened after you ran?" Snake finally broke the silence.

"Well, I ran down the first corridor I knew of, the one through the back of the Brawl bar. There's a cistern down there. I got through, and I thought I was alone when a pair of ghosts grabbed me and carried me off."  
"Where did they take you?" Captain Falcon asked.

"They brought me to a huge room, it was almost empty except for a throne in the back made purely of _subspace_." Game and Watch's last words almost seemed to hiss out of his mouth.

"Subspace?" Snake's eyes widened. "Then-"  
"We killed that son of a sandbag Tabuu right?" Game and Watch almost seemed doubtful of the moment that he swore that he'd remember.

"Yes. He's dead and gone." Snake nodded.  
"Then it wasn't him. . ." Game and Watch spoke to himself.

"Who was he? What did he do?"

"It's odd really. . .Should I go into detail?" Game and Watch asked. Both men nodded. "He walked up to me like he didn't even need to touch the ground. He was clothed in an outfit that was really really. . .weird. It was sort of a mix between the sci-fi and fantasy world. He held up a hand to the ghosts and they brought me to his face. He put his hands on his hips and leaned back the way Marth does when he's curious. He spoke like a serpent; with vanity and power. He said 'Well fancy meeting you.' and he grabbed me up by the collar. 'You've been living in the limelight a bit too long for my tastes. So you'll be the first to be locked away. Then your little friends.' then he handed me back to the ghosts and they locked me up."

"Well scratch off a prank on the villain's part, they aren't that dastardly. But at least we're getting somewhere. Now we know what we're up against." Snake reasoned.

"Yeah. What did he look like?"

"Well he was humanoid, and he had a very fit looking body. I didn't catch much else because my mind was spinning." Game and Watch confessed.

"It's fine, now our main worry is getting everyone out of here. Kids first." Captain Falcon stated.

"I'll help! I may not be a great fighter, but I can be useful!" Mr. Game and Watch suggested.

"Good, we need all the help we can get." Snake nodded to him.

* * *

"Okay, that's everything I can teach and give you." Bowser closed up his book. "Now we've gotta relocate the others, starting with Marth and Meta knight."  
"Right." Link gave a nod.

"Link, Ike, and Pit, you have blessed weapons so you won't need to worry about most departed creatures and living things. I'll alert you if it's dangerous though." Bowser turned to them. "As for Sheik and Roy, I'll-"

"GUYS!" Marth burst through the trap door.

"Marth? What are you doing here?" Roy looked over at him in shock.  
"I can't find Meta knight!" A forlorn look spread across his face.

"Relax Marth, he's probably fine." Ike murmured, very exhausted.  
"But what if the Cerberus got him?" Marth looked greatly distraught.

"He's smart, he would get killed!"  
"But he's Lupophobic!"  
"He's what-ah-what-what?" Roy asked.  
"Long story. We've gotta find him!"  
"Well you're in luck Marth, we were just on our way to." Bowser slung the bag with his spell book over his shoulder.

"Oh Thank you Bowser!" Marth breathed.

"Not a prob kid." Bowser shrugged. "We all need to get out of here."

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! We're nearing almost 100 reviews on the story! I can't wait!


	30. Chapter 29

BROS.

BROS,

YOU HAVE NO IDEA, MY BROS.

Questions/Comments/Concerns:

**Is this story discontinued?**:  
No. Don't wet yourself, bros ("Bros" is my new thing, I think XD)  
I _PROMISE_ this story is alive.  
I'm just _extremely _slow with updates. I make it a rule that unless you are absolutely miserable while writing something, to always try to finish it.

**When will you update again in the future?**:  
I really don't know. I haven't been in the super smash brothers fandom for a while, mainly because I have very little to go on, and I have a lot of school work. I am working on the story as

**This story sux. Delete plz**:  
Whoa there, bro. This story, is like, _old_. REALLY old, it was first released in 2009: that's three years ago. I am a _much _better writer now; I'm clearer and better detailed with my writing.

**The style changed in the middle of the story: half the chapter is written one way and the other half is written another. Why is this?**:  
Sorry! That's because I pick up whatever I'm writing at different times, depending if I'm motivated, or have writer's block; I originally dropped _Winter Wonderland_, and then finished it months later. That's why there's a style difference in some of my stories. The only way of fixing it permanently would be to rewrite CastleBrawlca entirely, and while I think that's a pretty flipping awesome plan, I'm not going to get around to that for a while.

**UR AMAZING I LUV U**: I love you too! *smile*

In other news, I took out the Mario brothers' accents, because I read their speech, and found that number one, they were kind of offensive; and two, they are really flipping annoying to write because I get them wrong half the time.

So, moving on... I dunno, I was thinking that these "Where we last left our heroes" lists are just taking up space. They're helpful for me when I'm writing (because in all honesty I have NO idea what's going on), so I'd write them up for me, but I don't know if I should keep them up for public reading.  
So tell me, do you think those lists at the beginning are helpful, or annoying?  
Here's one of them, so you uninformed or oblivious people know what I'm talking about:

Ike, Link, Bowser, Pit, Roy, Sheik, 

Status: Together

Current Location: Bowser's sorcery room

Plan: Rescue brawlers

Other: Bowser is an experienced Sorcerer, Marth is an Experienced Reptile wrangler.

Marth, Meta knight

Status: Together

Current Location: Unknown  
Plan: Head back to Bowser and company  
Other: Marth is an experienced Reptile wrangler, Meta knight is Lupophobic

Nana, Samus

Status: Together

Current Location: Unknown

Plan: Run from Minotaur

Other: Unknown

Mewtwo, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Snake, Mr. G&W

Status: Together

Current Location: Library

Plan: Unknown

Other: Have a lead; think Tabuu is behind this

Shade, Red, Lucas, Lucario

Status: Together

Current Location: Unknown

Plan: Find the children

Other: Shade knows the routes of the castle

Toon Link

Status: Alone

Current Location: Unknown

Plan: Unknown

Other: Experienced Ghost slayer, but helpless in the dark

Mario, Luigi, Giratina

Status: Together

Current Location: Unknown

Plan: Stop the one behind this

Other: Unknown

Jigglypuff

Status: Alone

Current Location: Brawl Bar

Plan: Wait for help from Doctor Mario, Young Link, and Pichu

Other: Unknown

Doctor Mario, Young Link, Pichu

Status: Together

Current Location: Exterior of the castle

Plan: Save the others' sorry tail ends

Other: All are experienced fighters

Alright, here we go bros.

* * *

Peach sent out the news to Bowser and Mario, deciding that calling everyone would take far too long, and that those two could save anyone and everyone.

"All-ah right! My Peach just sent us an important message!" Mario exclaimed as he put his phone away.  
"What is it bro?" Luigi asked.  
"The culprit behind all-ah this, is Tabuu!"  
"Tabuu?" Giratina cocked his head to the side.  
"Tabuu's been dead for almost a year now bro; how could he come back to life?"  
"I dunno, but he did. And I believe my Peach." Mario folded his arms, very satisfied.  
"Are you sure? Is there anyone else it could be?" Giratina asked.  
"It's the kind of twisted thing Tabuu would do! He probably wants revenge for us giving him such beating!" Mario's eyes lit up in fury, remembering his old foe.  
"Well I believe you Mario!" A fire burned inside Luigi as well. "We must not let Tabuu continue to do such things!"  
"Well, no matter who the enemy is, they must be stopped!" Giratina agreed.  
"Right! We have to stop him!" Luigi cheered. "How do we do that?"  
"So far, I have no plan." Mario sighed reluctantly.  
"Well we must make haste; let's think of something quickly." Giratina tapped a paw to the ground for emphasis.  
"Let's call the police!" Luigi shouted out.  
"Luigi!" Mario shook his head in disapproval. "We're the heroes! _We're_ the guys who save the day! And the heroes don't chicken out and call the police when things look tough!" Mario took a breath and locked eyes with his brother; a dangerous glare dancing in his eyes. "We fight because we choose to. And that's why we don't call the police!"  
"Not to mention ends the story far too easily . . . and it appears I have now broken the forth wall . . ." Giratina murmured to himself.  
"We've got to reunite with the other fighters! Then we can all take on Tabuu as one and defeat him once and for all!" Mario shook his fist dramatically.  
"Right-o brother!" Luigi cheered. Mario adjusted his cap and looked forward with no fear.  
"Let's-ah Go."

Toon Link was huddled on the floor sniffling pitifully. His tears made his cheeks hot and sticky, but he could care less. He was alone in the dark, unbelievably scared, and at any moment, a ghost could come by and destroy him without leaving a trace and not a soul would know.  
Maybe he was a great hero to many, the wielder of a powerful sword and a terrible threat to all things evil, but not here and not now.  
In reality he wasn't a legendary hero; he was a _child_.  
Sure, he was an especially adventurous child who loved getting his hands dirty, and a child who had long, elegant ears and sharp eyes, but in the end, he still needed the same treatment as any other little boy his age. He didn't want to fight or be strong; he wanted to go _home_.  
But he couldn't. He was trapped in the dark, and he'd probably die here.

And so he continued to cry big, wet, sticky tears that stung his eyes and make his cheeks glow crimson.  
A sudden noise made him curl up tighter in fear. At first, it was a very faint sound, but then when he heard it again, it grew louder, and Toon Link began to fear that something had come to get him. Suddenly, his acute hearing picked up a voice.  
"Yeah, I smell it too. That smells like . . . Oh no! I think it's Toon!"  
Toon Link knew that voice.  
"Toon! Toony! Where are you?" He abruptly lifted his head to see the faint blue glimmering of blue fire.  
. . . Not blue fire . . . Aura.  
"L-Lucario?" Toon Link sat up, focusing his cat-like eyes the best he could in the near pure darkness. The glow came closer and soon he could see the slender canine figure that could only belong to the blue-furred Pokémon. Eventually, Lucario drew close enough for Toon Link's vision to fully adjust, allowing the Hylian to leap to his feet and throw himself into the Pokémon's arms. Lucario bent enough so that he could hold Toon Link, making sure that the barb on his chest didn't jab the boy. Toon Link sobbed into Lucario's shoulder, squeezing his waist. He was never so thankful in his life that another brawler was there for him, and he buried his face into the cool ebony fur of Lucario's shoulder. He felt Lucario run his paw up and down his back softly, and his choking bawls died down as Lucario broke away to dab the tears from the blonde's eyes with his lush, blue tail.  
"You're here, you're here, I w-was so scared that I'd never see you again," Toon Link's voice cracked.  
"Oh my gosh Toon, you scared the living daylights out of us; _please_ never run off in a place like this."  
"I won't, I won't do it ever again." Toon Link nodded violently.  
"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"  
"I'm okay, just a bit scared."  
"Alright, I'm glad you're safe." Lucario wiped his brow. "That takes a load off of my shoulders." He rubbed Toon Link on the head before standing up once more.  
"Are you by yourself?"  
"Who me? No, no, no, I'm with Lucas, Red, and my friend Shade." Lucario guided Toon Link back to where Shade was standing with two tired fighters on her back. "Now don't let first appearances fool you; she's really very nice and loves children. Shade, this is Toon Link, but we just call him Toon." Lucario introduced the boy to the big black canine. She let out a friendly bark, and lowered so Toon Link could climb on her back. Toon Link did so with almost no apprehension, and wrapped his little arms around her neck. She stood up slowly, as not to let Red and Lucas fall off, and turned to Lucario. She let out a single woof in questioning.  
"Alright, there's only Ness, and the Ice Climbers are all's left for the kids." Lucario counted aloud. "So let's go find them." Shade nodded and padded off alongside her companion...

"Is that so?" Bowser murmured into the phone, "Well, that's interesting…Sure; if we run into anyone, or see anything, I'll let you know. Bye, Mewtwo." Bowser hung up.  
"What was that about?"  
"Mewtwo's thinking that Tabuu is behind this mess."  
"That's impossible; Tabuu's been dead for ages, now!"  
"Bad Guys have a funny way of being tougher than most. Trust me; I _know_." Was Bowser's brief reply. "Let's get going." He started down the hall, his fellow smashers following his lead.

They made it quite a distance, and they were almost at the point where they'd let their guard down… That's when a big, shaggy coated, bipedal bull with a nose-ring pounded into their path.  
It's eyes blazed and it lashed its tail, ready to charge.  
"Minotaur; not immortal, but only a rough tussle could kill that thing…Sick'em, Link." Bowser chuckled.  
"I'm no puppy-dog, Bowser." Link assumed wolf form and bent into a play-bow. "…But I _love_ a good chew-toy."  
He launched himself at the Minotaur, knocking the beast to the ground and sinking his teeth into its hide. The Minotaur let out a moo of agony, struggling to get away from Link. One swift nip of the neck, and the creature was no more.  
"You could've let _me_ get it; I know my Greek monsters." Pit grumbled.  
"I wanted to see what Link could do. There will be more monsters, don't worry; you're not missing out on anything."  
"When did you become the Fighting Assessor?"  
"When you came to me for help, kid." Bowser shrugged simply.  
"On a scale of one to ten…I'm gonna say that was a four." Link licked his chops and got off the limp body of the Minotaur.  
Bowser took a deep breath and huffed fire onto the corpse. "Whenever we kill something, always set fire to it; even if it can't come back to life, ghosts can possess inanimate objects." Bowser ruled.  
"So, where are we headed, exactly?" Samus asked.  
"We're heading back in the direction of the library, well, our library anyways. I want to meet up with Mewtwo."  
"Hey! What about Meta knight? He could be in a lot of trouble!" Marth protested.  
"He's a tough guy; he'll hold out."  
"Fine." Marth huffed. "I just hope you're right…"

Wishful thinking, Marth.  
Wishful thinking.

* * *

I'm utterly cruel; confiscating any and all Meta knight from you.  
So, if you liked it, review, and if you didn't, well, what the heck are you doing reading this? If you don't like my style now, then I guarantee that you don't like my old style, so it's a miracle you made it this far.


End file.
